Crusade
by Jeanny
Summary: Post-Gift Fic. Buffy is gone and the Scoobies are devastated, until a prophecy is uncovered. The four men who loved her best can bring her back - if they can get over themselves long enough to work together. **COMPLETE**
1. After The Fall

Title: Crusade

Author: Jeanny

E-mail: jeannygrrl@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Distribution/Archive: Go right ahead, if you like, just let me know where it's going.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, would that I did. The characters herein belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwalt, Fox, etc. I'm merely using them to tell my own little story.

Feedback: Please! I need it.

Summary: Post-Gift Fic. Buffy is gone and the Scoobies are devastated, until a prophecy is uncovered. The four men who loved her best can bring her back - if they can get over themselves long enough to work together.

*******************

Part One: After the Fall

Rupert Giles sighed as he looked out at the rainy gloom of London. Hard not to brood in this weather. Hard not to brood since the Slayer fell. He turned back to the roaring fire, knowing it wouldn't warm or cheer him, but that it was at least not as conducive to brooding. Although he was managing quite nicely.

He built the fire for Dawn. When he had come in to check on her a little while ago, a casual touch had found her skin almost unnaturally chilled. She had demurred when he'd asked her if she was cold, which was gravely disturbing. He could still remember a few months ago when she never stopped complaining about things. The death of her sister and her mother had changed the girl in so many ways. Giles was certain that she never grumbled about being uprooted to London because she no longer cared. Travers had called not long after Buffy's death and had insisted upon his return. He had also demanded that he bring the Key with him. Research was itching to get their hands on her, but he was not going to allow it. No one would touch Dawn. It was the last thing he could do for his Slayer.

If anything, Giles mused, Dawn was happier here than in Sunnydale. The only activity that held any interest for her now was pouring over translations of codices. The Watcher's Council Library was the place for that. He knew what she was hoping to find, because he had the same hope. That maybe they could find a way...

They never spoke of it. They would sit across from each other in his modest study, firelight softening their pain-etched faces, the only sound the occasional clearing throat and the constant paper rustling. He tried to remember to send her to bed at a reasonable hour, but often failed to manage just that simple task. That she was fed at all and had clean clothes to wear was completely due to the work of Mrs. Parks, the shy but gentle housekeeper Olivia had sent. He couldn't remember phoning Olivia in the sea of phone calls and arrangements that had had to be made, but he supposed he must have. They had now been in London for three months, and he still hadn't seen her. There was simply no place in his heart where he could give her what she needed now. No place for anything but the research. No place for anyone but Buffy.

He returned to the book he had been looking at before, settling back into his chair with a long sigh. Dawn was reading with feral intensity and didn't react to his return. Giles frowned in concern. He should put a stop to this. Encourage Dawn to go on with a more normal life. She needed to let Buffy go; they both did. Just a few more days, and if they came up with nothing new, he would end this. 

Giles returned to scanning the prophecies, his vow immediately forgotten.

****************

Tara sighed and pushed her hair out of her eyes, only to have it fall back into the way a moment later. She yawned, too tired to be annoyed. Constant studying was blurring her vision, but these makeup classes were important to her. Having your brain sucked was murder on your GPA. She stole a look through her uncooperative bangs at Willow, sitting with her books open in front of her and staring into space. A single tear traced its way down her cheek, and Tara had to fight back her own tears. Instead she closed her book loudly, stirring her girlfriend from her thoughts.

"I'm beat, I think I'll turn in," she murmured. Willow nodded slowly.

"Okay, that's good." She looked down at her textbook sadly.

"How's the chemistry coming along?" Tara asked.

"I haven't gotten to it yet, I think I'll wait till tomorrow. It's not due till late, I can still get an extension. Dr. Porter's pretty cool about that kind of thing." Looking at the book, she sighed. "Dr. Ruiz, on the other hand, is not so kind. She's not going to let me slide...I should just drop the course." Tara stared at Willow as if she had turned blue and sprouted antlers.

"Who are you and what have you done with Willow, my overachieving girlfriend who makes other overachievers look like sloth demons?" Willow gave her a weak smile that quickly dissolved into tears.

"I...I just can't do it...it's too much. I'm so sorry, I know I'm disappointing everyone." Tara gathered the sobbing girl into her arms and held her, feeling completely useless. Willow was falling apart and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The only person who could had been buried months ago.

*Damn you, Buffy, why did you have to leave?* Tara thought, then felt an immediate wave of guilt. She closed her eyes. There was one other person who might be able to help her bring Willow back to herself. Unfortunately he was in as bad shape in his own way as Willow. Making a decision, she whispered a small sleeping charm and laid the hiccupping redhead back on her bed.

"Get some rest, Willow. I'll be back in a little while," she murmured. Willow nodded slowly, her eyelids closing as she did. She was asleep before Tara reached the door.

****************

Anya could pinpoint the exact moment she'd stopped enjoying sex with Xander.

Okay, that was a bit strong. Xander was still an accomplished lover, and she still achieved orgasms in his arms almost nightly. Her body was definitely still enjoying things. Her heart was another matter. Every time she looked into his eyes and saw what was no longer there she could feel a piece of it crumble; it physically hurt. Eventually there would be nothing left.

Xander no longer loved her. That's what she saw when she looked into his eyes. She might be angry with him for that, if it wasn't so much worse than him just falling out of love. So much was missing from his glances, from his touch. There was no longer any hope in him. Xander couldn't love her now, because Xander no longer believed in anything enough to love. Somewhere deep down he'd always known that if Buffy died again, he'd save her as he had years before. When he couldn't, everything kind of collapsed inside. He still did all the normal Xander things: he worked, he ate her cooking like he hadn't been fed in days, he joked, he kissed her and held her and had the sex, as he called it, with her. But this Xander Harris was just a shadow of the Xander of old, continuing to exist in this world but no longer supposing he could make a difference in it. Buffy's White Knight was gone.

The first time they were together after Buffy's death, she knew. She had looked into his empty eyes, and she knew he was gone. Everyone had been surprised at how hard she'd taken Buffy's death. The truth was it wasn't Buffy she was mourning; it was the loss of her love that brought the frequent tears to her eyes. They were spilling now as she lay in bed listening to the shower. She thought of joining Xander; at least the spray of water in her face would hide their streaks. But she couldn't bring herself to move until the doorbell rang. 

She grabbed her robe, wiping at her face with the back of her hand like a child and moved through the apartment quietly turning on lights. Knotting her belt so that she was well covered she opened the door, unsurprised to see Tara standing there. The witch had somehow mastered the art of making even the doorbell sound tentative. They looked at each other for a moment, then without words Anya pulled Tara into a hug. They shared the pain of watching lovers fall apart. It was a bond that Anya wished they didn't share.

After a while she took the blonde witch by the hand and settled her on the sofa. Anya went to make tea. The silence was so total that she nearly dropped the kettle when Tara spoke from behind her.

"Is Xander here?" Anya kept her back to the witch so that she wouldn't see her pain, never realizing that it was indelibly etched in her body movements. *Xander's dead, he's never going to be here again,* she thought as she took a deep breath.

"Shower. He should be out in a few minutes. He'll be glad to see you." They shared polite smiles at the lie.

"I need to talk to him."

"Okay. Is it something I can help with?" Tara stared at her blankly for a moment. None of the others was used to tact or compassion from the former demon, but she was gradually learning both.

"Th-thanks, but I really need to talk to Xander. About W-Willow." A sound made them both turn and see Xander standing in the kitchen doorway. He had also donned a robe and his wet hair was sticking up at a funny angle that Anya still found indescribably sexy.

"What's with Willow?" There was quiet concern in Xander's voice and Anya felt sick inside. Willow was the only thing Xander still seemed to care about at all. Jealousy flared and almost ignited into anger before dying back to an ember again. It was good to have Xander care about something, even if it wasn't her.

"Can we sit down?" Xander nodded and they returned to the living room sofa. Anya joined them a minute later with three cups of tea, feeling like a parlor maid in a play for all the attention they paid her. Both were frowning intensely.

"That's not like Willow. She's always been the strong one, you know?" Xander took the teacup from Anya with a small smile of thanks that she returned. The hollowness of it almost made her start crying again.

"I know, but ever since...she's not even trying at all, and with all the advanced classes she's taking it's really bad. I don't really care whether she does well in school or not, you know that. It's just...it's not like Willow. I'm really worried, Xander. I can't seem to reach her at all anymore. She just thinks she's letting me down." Xander put his cup back in the saucer carefully, running his fingers through his already tousled hair.

"Where is she now?" Tara leaned forward intensely, trying to meet Xander's eyes.

"I did a little spell to get her to sleep, but she should wake up soon. Will you come talk to her? Please?" Xander stood and moved away, and Anya realized that he wasn't going to help. Any residual jealousy was lost in a wave of despair. She had to get Xander to help Willow, or all of the light was gone. She knew she would be unable to bear it.

"I don't think I can help her, Tara. I don't know..." Anya had reached her love and grabbed his arm, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"You can. I know you can." For a moment she saw something flicker in the brown eyes she cherished and prayed it wasn't a trick of the light.

"You're the only one who can, Xander. Please, Willow needs you. Please." Tara's eyes were impossibly wide. Xander looked from Anya to Tara and back to his girlfriend. After a long moment he nodded.

"I'll get dressed." Xander gave Tara's arm a comforting squeeze as he passed her on his way into the bedroom. Tara and Anya exhaled simultaneously. Anya fought the urge to laugh in relief, knowing it would sound hysterical. Tara gave her a faint smile.

"Me, too. I'm coming too," Anya said as she followed Xander into the bedroom. Tara considered telling her it would be better if she didn't, then thought better of it. If love for Xander didn't help snap Willow out of her funk, maybe annoyance with Anya would do the trick.

****************

Willow's eyes fluttered open. The room was only dimly lit, but she knew she was alone. Tara's quiet presence was gone, and Willow sighed in a combination of sadness and relief. She loved Tara with all of her heart, but it was so hard to be with her now. If she hadn't been so focused on saving Tara's mind, maybe she could have saved Buffy's life. The guilt was weighing her down, making it nearly impossible to function. Willow was certain that there was only one possible way to fix it. Find a way to bring Buffy back.

She gave a guilty glance around the room before reaching under the bed and retrieving the forbidden text. Tara was unaware that she was even doing research on the idea, but Willow could still somehow feel her disapproval. It didn't stop her from opening the book and continuing to read.

She couldn't have known that on another continent Dawn had opened the exact same book.

To the exact same page.

At the exact same moment.

She couldn't have known that there was someone from a long-forgotten time taking an interest in Slayers, in history, in the power of love.

All she knew was that the answer was suddenly staring at her from the page. She read. And read again. And smiled.

There was a soft knock on the door, followed by Tara's tentative entrance. Xander and Anya entered behind her, Xander coming to the bed and sitting himself next to her. Xander's eyes locked with hers, his shining in concern and bewilderment, hers with burgeoning joy.

"Willow, Xander wants to talk..." Tara began, trailing off as she saw the smile on Willow's face. Willow impulsively pulled Xander into a hug.

"Xander, I've found it. I don't understand it hardly, but I've found it. I've found the way."

"What way? I mean, the way to what?" Xander asked, wonder and fear in his voice. He felt as if he was teetering on the edge of something amazing but dangerous. Something that was going to change everything.

"The way to Buffy."

****************

Dawn traced her shaking finger down the paragraph for the third time. She needed to be sure. There had already been so many disappointments, so many times she had shown Giles a text and had him sadly shake his head. She was trying not to get her hopes up. This would probably just be another one of those times, and yet...she swore she could feel something different. It hummed through her like energy. That thought was a like a slap, a reminder that she had begun her existence as something other than human. Then the monks gave her a history, and a family, and she brought them death. A tear snuck out from her eye and she turned her head, refusing to get salty water on the manuscript. She was holding her breath as she pushed the book towards Giles. She only realized it when she opened her mouth to speak and had to exhale first. He looked up, startled as she pointed at the passage she had read repeatedly.

"I think...I think I found something. Important." Dawn's voice was shaking, and Giles immediately adjusted his glasses and began reading the page she had indicated. After a moment he stopped and looked up at her. The hope in his eyes told her everything she needed to know, and she burst into tears.

A moment later the telephone rang, and as encouraged voices from Sunnydale and London began to discuss what needed to be done, an unseen figure smiled.

"The quest has begun."

****************

TBC - I'm questing for feedback!


	2. Convergence

Disclaimer: I don't own them, would that I did. The characters herein belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwalt, Fox, etc. I'm merely using them to tell my own little story.

*******************

Part Two: Convergence

"I don't understand." Tara's voice was apologetic, but Giles couldn't help but sigh in frustration. He would have to try to explain again; all except for Willow were looking at him blankly. Since he had rushed back to Sunnydale, Dawn in tow, they had done little but gather in the Magic Box and discuss the prophecy. It was late, long past the shop's closing time, and Giles felt a sudden urge to send Buffy on patrol. A shiver of sadness ran through him.

He had to concede that the text presented problems. There were still some sections he was unsure about himself. Nothing was so annoying for the Watcher as admitting that he didn't comprehend something, even if it was just to himself. He picked up the text and read through the passage again.

"The Chosen one, now twice gone

Must be reached from beyond

Her Four Champions must proceed

To join together as decreed

Her other loves must stand aside

The love of only four be tried

Well met on the mouth of hell

Accept the quest and make the spell

Together will journey to a testing ground

Four corners where four gifts are found

For each gift be a challenge met

Each one to face his deep regret

Each man to win a battle fought

For each is matched to a gift that's sought

All must succeed or all will fail

Together they must part the veil

So joined in mind and will and heart

They will not pass if drawn apart

Present the gifts and thus secured

The maiden sought from Death procured,

The Chosen one be thus restored

And living, fight the dead once more

"Dr. Seuss, eat your heart out," Xander quipped, his smile not reaching his eyes. Giles grimaced in response.

"I realize it's difficult. The text is more than a bit prosaic, but clearly it is referring to Buffy."

"I think we all got that much," Dawn said. "And some of it seems to make sense."

"But a lot of it is just weird lame poetic junk. The Four Champions?" Anya said testily. Giles sighed again.

"Four men who have loved Buffy very deeply. So much so that they would put her life above their own," Giles replied. 

"Oh. Well, then one of them must be you, Giles," Willow offered. "And Xander! Xander loved Buffy!" Xander quickly put his arm around Anya reassuringly.

"Friend! Loved her as a friend. Friend-like loving for Buffy from me," he claimed, his expression softening as memories surfaced. "She was my best friend. Present company excepted, of course," he added, bobbing his head at Willow. She grinned at him, then slumped down a little in her seat, as a new thought occurred to her.

"But I'm left out. Cause of the not being male part. Darn chauvinist prophecies. But, what about..."

"Me." All turned to see Angel standing in the doorway. Giles and Willow both started guiltily. Neither had thought to call the vampire after discovering the text. "Cordy had a vision. Wes found the prophecy. What do you have so far?"

"Okay, Mr. Fed-On-My-Girlfriend counts as someone who would die for love of Buffy?" Xander asked sourly, earning an elbow from Anya and a growl from Angel.

"Yes, well, Angel was Buffy's first love," Giles offered hesitantly.

"Buffy means everything to me. I'm not even going to try to defend myself to you, Harris, but suggest I didn't love Buffy again and we'll be looking for two new champions instead of three."

Angel's threat hung in the air, making everyone uncomfortable until Willow jumped in.

"So who's the fourth? Champion, that is?"

"Riley?" Xander offered. "Riley loved Buffy."

"Riley left Buffy," Anya commented.

"And he did weird stuff with vampires," Tara said softly.

"Not apparently eliminating factors," Xander replied with a pointed look at Angel. Giles stepped in between the two of them before speaking.

"Riley's, ummm, behavior notwithstanding, I think we need to consider that he may indeed be-"

"No," Dawn interrupted firmly. "Not Riley."

"It has to be, Dawn. Who else? Your absentee dad? Scott Hope? That jerk Parker?" Xander glowered at the memory.

"Spike," Dawn replied. Willow, Tara and Anya nodded as the others in the room exploded.

"No way," Angel said flatly.

"You're damn right no way! Buffy couldn't stand Spike!" Xander added.

"If you're referring to that abomination of a crush, I really don't think that has any relevance here. Spike is incapable of love," Giles harshly stated. Dawn stood, visibly upset.

"You're wrong, Giles. And you didn't talk to him. I did," Dawn said stubbornly.

"Dawnie's right," Tara said. "Spike loved Buffy. Her death...he was totally devastated."

"I had to stop him from staking himself, right before he left...at least, I hope he left. He might have poofed," Willow added sadly.

"You stopped him again? Why do you keep doing that?" Xander snarled.

"Xander, stop it!" Dawn said. "Spike loved Buffy as much as anyone."

"Be that as it may, Dawn, you must admit that as Buffy's former boyfriend, Riley is a more logical champion than an unsouled vampire. Unless there's some more compelling reason why Riley should be excluded."

"How about he's dead," a voice sounded, and all turned to see Spike standing in the doorway. His appearance was dreadfully gaunt and unkempt, and he appeared to have gone without sleep for days.

"Spike!" Dawn cried in delight and ran to hug the vampire, who swayed and almost fell over when she wrapped her arms around him. He closed his eyes, smiling as he held her.

"Nibblet. I guess you missed me?" Releasing him, Dawn gave him a playful punch on the arm and led him to the table, where he sat gratefully. The others were still motionless shocked by both his sudden appearance and his overly casual pronouncement.

"Spike, you're saying Riley's dead? How do you know that?" Willow asked.

"Went looking for him when I left here, pet. Figured he'd stake me good and proper."

"You mean you figured he was your best shot to getting dechipped," Anya corrected brightly. Spike glared at her for a moment, but there was no real heat in it. He rubbed his face wearily.

"Yeah, that too," Spike finally conceded. Giles cleared his throat.

"You were able to locate him? We tried after...we were only able to get assurances that he would be notified about what happened."

"I'd say they told him. Farmboy volunteered for some kind of crazy mission. Ended up buying the bleedin' farm."

"And you expect us to believe you had nothing to do with it, William," Angel said tersely, a faint lilt of his long-ago Irish accent tingeing his words. Spike shrugged tiredly, refusing to be baited.

"Happened before I ever left Sunnydale. Got the story from one of his mates."

"And then you came back here?" Xander asked incredulously.

"Yes, because I missed you all desperately," Spike retorted, for a moment his old sarcastic self. Then he sagged in his seat, drawn and weary. He directed his speech to Dawn. "Kept dreaming. Couldn't get them to stop. Always dreams about you lot, especially the poof and the Watcher and Junior over there," he waved vaguely at Xander, "and her. Big sis. Knew I had to come back here, just to find out what the hell is going on!"

"We think we have a way to bring Buffy back," Anya blurted.

"But you're gonna have to do it," Dawn continued excitedly. "Well, you and Giles and Xander and Angel. Together."

"That can't be right," Xander disagreed. "Giles, tell them that can't be right. We must be misreading this. It's way too twisted."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Xander's right," Angel added quietly. "I mean, two vampires helping bring the Slayer back to life? I can't see it."

"There's one way to find out," Giles said quietly. When he had all of their full attention, he continued. "The prophecy says 'well met on the mouth of hell'. I believe it is directing us to where we can get our answers."

"The Hellmouth," Willow said with a shudder. 

"The library," Giles confirmed.

"Swell," Xander muttered. "Group outing?"

"Just the four of us," Angel said, locking eyes with Giles. "To see if we've got the right four."

"Yes," agreed Giles. Spike stood and eyed them all warily.

"Just to be clear, I don't like either one of you," he glared at Giles and Xander in turn, then turned to Angel, "and I hate you with every single fiber of my being. But there's nothing I wouldn't do for Buffy. Including throwing my lot in with you people. So let's get on with it." Without another word he walked out of the shop. Angel watched him go, then turned back and glowered at Giles and Xander.

"For Buffy," he whispered, then fell in behind the blonde vampire. There was a ripping sound, and everyone turned from watching the backs of the retreating vampires to see Giles tearing the page with the prophecy out of the volume. He stuffed it in his pocket as Willow came to his side.

"Giles, shouldn't we-" He cut her off with an unexpected hug. "Oh," she said softly. Dawn began to cry and Tara put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Giles released Willow, looking gravely at Xander.

"For Buffy," he echoed Angel, and hastened to follow the two vampires. Xander kissed Anya hard. It felt to her like they were trying to pour a lifetime worth of kisses into just the one moment. Reluctantly he pulled away, then touched his forehead to hers.

"I'll be back."

"I know," she replied. He nodded, turning to a shaking Willow. Xander reached out with his right hand as Willow reached with her left, their fingers clasping together.

"For Buffy," he said solemnly. Willow nodded, letting go reluctantly and going to put her arm around Anya. Her eyes were shining but she smiled at him serenely.

"Go," she said. Without further hesitation he ran after Giles. The four women moved closer, instinctively moving into a group hug around Dawn. They stared at the door for a long time, as if it held the answers. Finally Dawn spoke the words that they all had secretly been praying.

"They'll be back. And they'll bring Buffy with them."

********

Meanwhile, on another plain altogether, Buffy Summers was troubled. Her reunion with her mother had been nothing less than joyful, and she had been endeavoring to transition fully into the peace of the afterlife. Somehow it had been more difficult than she had expected, however, and she had been abruptly requested to appear before a spiritual counselor. She had been led into a cavernous room filled with books of all shapes and sizes, on shelves and sitting in stacks on the floor. The counselor had been writing furiously in one of the books with a quill pen since she had entered, and had yet to acknowledge her presence. He was a strange man, resembling a thin Santa Claus in both appearance and demeanor, but dressed in a pair of burgundy lounging pajamas. Buffy had never been known for her infinite patience; unsettled, she was even more edgy. She had cleared her throat repeatedly to no effect. Finally she strode to the desk and grabbed his writing hand, effectively getting his attention. She quickly gave him a sheepish grin of apology.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I just...I'm Buffy." His blue eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Indeed you are, my dear. And what a Buffy you are, too." He grinned at her bewilderment.

"I was told to come see you," she tried again.

"Indeed. We do have a matter to discuss. Tell me, Buffy, are you happy here?"

"Yes! Of course, it's very...nice...and my mom's here, which is really great, and I hear that the alternative really sucks, so this is definitely the place for Buffy," she babbled with panicky enthusiasm.

"It's okay, Buffy. I promise nothing bad will happen to you if you tell me the truth." She searched his eyes for a moment, then sighed heavily.

"It's not that I don't like it. I do, especially being with my Mom again. I missed her so much," she said, starting to pace a bit. "I just...can't seem to get into the flow of this place. Everything is so pleasant, and peaceful, and..."

"Boring."

"God, yes," Buffy agreed fervently, then put a hand over her mouth. "Oops. Sorry."

"It's perfectly all right. In fact, you've just demonstrated the point I was going to discuss with you. Buffy, when a young, heroic woman such as you dies, it is often a difficult transition. We frequently encounter it with Slayers. But most Slayers have few ties to the world, so they do manage to adjust rather quickly. You are a special case."

"Great. No wonder I'm getting that special feeling," Buffy moaned.

"Your passing to this plain has caused extraordinary suffering among those you hold dear," the counselor said gently.

"Okay, that? Not the most comforting thing you could have said. How am I supposed to let go of my previous life when I know that the people I love are suffering?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," the man began, and continued speaking to her about his plans for what seemed like an eternity. An incalculable number of emotions ran through Buffy as he told her of the tests that had been prepared. In the end she shook her head, confused and angry.

"And I'm just supposed to sit here? To wait?"

"Of course," he answered, mildly surprised.

"I'm a Slayer. I'm not some damsel in distress sitting around waiting to be rescued. This whole thing is way out-of-date, not to mention sexist."

"Perhaps. But these are tests of love, Buffy, for both you and them. These men have professed their love of you. They have each, on more than one occasion, placed their lives in your hands. Do you love them enough to do the same?" Buffy struggled with the answer for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay, fine. This is your party. If I have to be Prize Girl, fine. But I'll go nuts just sitting around here waiting." The white haired man smiled in response.

"I didn't think you would." He suddenly sketched a bow and offered the crook of his arm in a strange gallant gesture. "The quest has already begun, my dear. Your champions are gathering. Shall we away?" he said. Buffy just shook her head.

"I guess...away we go."

***********************

TBC - and questing for feedback, as always!


	3. Kansas, Oz or Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own them, would that I did. The characters herein belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwalt, Fox, etc. I'm merely using them to tell my own little story.

*******************

Part Three: Kansas, Oz or Hell

Angel grabbed Spike's arm as he started to walk into the ruins of Sunnydale High. Spike looked at him angrily.

"What?"

"Wait for the others," Angel commanded.

"Sod off. I don't take orders from you anymore," Spike snarled.

"We're supposed to be together. The four of us. I'm not going to let you screw this up, Spike. It's too important."

"Really? Why don't you stand there righteously and tell the men that watched the girl die how important this is," Spike spit out bitterly. Angel turned and saw Giles and Xander approaching. The two vampires shared a meaningful look, tormented guilt in both of their expression. The content of this conversation wasn't to be shared with their human companions.

"Are you boys getting along? No biting, or Giles will have to separate you," Xander smirked as the two men walked up.

"Can it, Harris," Angel snarled.

"I suggest that everyone does as Angel so eloquently recommended," Giles said, his voice quiet but with more than a trace of the Ripper in it. He started towards the ruined library, the others falling in behind him, Xander taking the rear with a sigh.

"I was right before graduation. I'm never getting out of this place alive. It's just a matter of time," he muttered.

Once in the library they wordlessly spread out. Xander looked to Giles for guidance.

"Are we supposed to do something?" he asked. Giles frowned.

"I don't think so. There might be a clue here, somewhere..." He said, moving slowly around the room. All four stopped walking at the same time. Subconsciously they were each standing an equal distance apart, forming a square. None were as yet aware of it, yet they stood their ground as if waiting for something.

"Or could be I was right. Spike's not part of the prophecy. He shouldn't be here," Angel said angrily to Giles.

"Go back to hell, you ponce," Spike said, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

"That's it. I've had enough of that from both of you...and you," Giles added as Xander opened his mouth, "your sophomoric wit is really not welcome right now. I need to think."

"And what makes you think you're the one leading this fool's expedition, Giles?" Spike asked. "Unless the biggest fool should be the leader, in which case it's a tough call but I'd say Harris has the edge."

"Really, O Neutered One? I think that a vampire wasting his time-" Xander began hotly.

"Xander..." Buffy tried to interrupt.

"-pining after-just a minute, Buffy-pining after...Buffy?" 

Buffy was standing in the center of the square. One moment she hadn't been there, the next moment she just was. They tried to move towards her, but found themselves frozen in place. Instead they stood open-mouthed and took in her appearance. Buffy was dressed in a medieval gown, the white corset laced with silver ribbons over a sparkling white chemise. Her hair was braided with silver ribbons. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes looked like sapphires. She glowed with an ethereal light that made them afraid to speak.

"Well?" the Slayer demanded at last. "Say something! You look like fish." 

"Buffy, are you...?" Giles began, and Buffy shook her head, giving him a sad smile.

"Alive? Nope, still of the dead. You think I'd be caught alive in this? Of course, when I was alive I would have said I wouldn't be caught dead in this...that's ironic, huh? I look stupid, don't I? I told him this was too lame for words."

"Buffy," Giles managed to speak at last, "You look...well. I mean, nice. Very nice."

"You look good. Glowing more than before, but it's a good look for you," Xander added awkwardly.

"I'd say you look good enough to eat. You're bleedin beautiful," Spike mumbled, staring at her eagerly. Buffy arched an eyebrow at Angel, who shrugged.

"You know you look good. I'd like to get a better look, but I'm not able to move right now. What's going on, Buffy? But I like the dress," Angel added. Buffy huffed, slightly mollified.

"The dress and the not moving are both because of this whole quest thing...are you going to help or do I have to do all the explaining?" she said, addressing her question upwards to no one that they could see. The men shared looks of confusion as she tapped her foot in exasperation. "Fine," she said finally. "I'll do it like you wrote it, but I still say you've got to get with the modern." She smiled sheepishly at them. "I've got to bind you to your quest now. And I've been given a script, kinda. Which is why I'm gonna start saying things that are all weird and Gilesy. No offense, Giles."

"None taken..." Buffy turned towards the Watcher, her face serene in a way he had never seen when she was alive.

"Giles, come forth," Buffy said simply, and the Watcher found himself propelled forward. He approached where Buffy was standing, but once within arms length found himself unable to proceed further. Without thought he dropped to one knee. Buffy grinned, then grew serious again.

"Name thyself," Buffy said.

"I am thy champion. My life for thee," Giles answered. Buffy smiled and held out a red ribbon, which Giles took hold of. There was a flash and the ribbon disappeared. Hearing the murmurs of the other three men he looked down at himself and he saw that his clothing had been changed. He was now wearing a chainmail tunic with elbow length sleeves that came down to his knees, over a dark red doublet and matching tights. Calf-length leather boots had replaced his sensible loafers and he was wearing gloves. Over the tunic he wore a white sleeveless jerkin which was emblazoned with a strange red symbol that resembled a baton. He looked back to Buffy in shock.

"Thou art my Knight of Wands. Thy gift is the Wand of Dragan. It is found to the South. Thou must beware the Fire and meet thy challenge. Secure the Wand and return to this place. You must make it your offering, unused and unharmed. Dost thou agree to take on this quest?" Buffy smiled at him fondly, and Giles found it hard to speak over the lump in his throat. He had missed her so much.

"Agreed," Giles replied shortly. Buffy leaned down and lightly brushed her lips against his forehead. Giles shivered, blinking, then rose and returned to his previous spot. Buffy turned to face Angel.

"Angel, come forth," Buffy said. Angel approached, locking eyes with Buffy as he dropped to one knee. As always, they spoke volumes beyond words with just their glances. "Name thyself to me."

"I am thy champion. My life for thee," Angel said, echoing Giles' response. He reached for the blue ribbon that Buffy held, and found himself dressed as Giles was, except that his tights and doublet were dark blue and his jerkin carried the emblem of a chalice.

"Thou art my Knight of Cups. Thy gift is the Chalice of Restoration. It is found to the East. Thou must beware the Water and meet thy challenge. Secure the Chalice and return to this place. You must make it your offering, unused and unharmed. Dost thou agree to take on this quest?"

"Agreed," Angel said firmly, closing his eyes as Buffy leaned forward. Her lips brushed against his cheek, almost upon his lips, and it felt like an electrical current through his entire body. He gasped as she broke contact. The dark-haired vampire rose shakily to his feet. Buffy closed her eyes and sighed, turning towards the vampire who was once her mortal enemy.

"Spike, come forward," she said in a pained voice. He dropped to one knee in front of her, smirking slightly. She rolled her eyes. "Name thyself to me."

"I am thy champion, pet. My life for thee." The ribbon she held now was green, and once transformed his jerkin bore a stylized image of a green sword.

"Thou art my Knight of Swords. Thy gift is the Blade of Denis. It is found to the North. Thou must beware the Earth and meet thy challenge. Secure the Blade and return to this place. You must make it your offering-"

"I got it, luv. Agreed."

"-unused and unharmed," Buffy continued, her eyes flashing with annoyance. "Dost thou agree to take on this quest?" she asked as nastily as possible.

"Agreed. Now give us a kiss," he said saucily, but the look in his eyes told her he was approaching this with all the gravity with which he had once promised her to take care of Dawn. Buffy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then barely gave him time to stand before turning towards Xander and calling for him to approach. He stood jerkily and quickly kneeled before her, his expression totally solemn. She gave him a smile and a wink before continuing.

"Name thyself to me."

"I am thy champion. My life for thee." The ribbon this time was yellow, and as Xander grabbed it, he looked down at the jerkin and looked back at Buffy in shock. The symbol was strangely drawn, but it was clear what it represented.

"Thou art my Knight of Hearts. Thy gift is the Heart of Kefa. It is found to the South. Thou must beware the Air and meet thy challenge. Secure the Heart and return to this place. You must make it your offering, unused and unharmed. Dost thou agree to take on this quest?"

"Why am I always the heart?" Xander said weakly, then hastened to add, "Agreed. Anything for you, Buff." Buffy leaned down and kissed his forehead as she had with Giles. He returned to his place, grinning goofily. Buffy gave each of them a long look in turn.

"You have each agreed named yourselves as my Champions. You have agreed to undertake the quests. Understand that in order to succeed you must work together. Understand that all must return and present their gifts, or I shall remain as I am. He won't let me come along," and this was said with clear unhappiness, "but I'll be seeing you. Please take care of each other for me. And, guys, just, you know, try to get along, okay? There's a great deal of evil where you're headed, and it'll try to stop you. Be ready." 

"I was born ready," Xander said cockily, then added, "well actually I was born small and helpless, but I've grown into ready." Before he finished speaking she had vanished just as quickly as she appeared.

"Buffy? Buffy!" Giles called into the darkness. All found that they could now move, and they gathered at the spot where Buffy had been standing. There was no sign that she had ever been there.

"Great. Just great, Harris. You're busy shooting off your mouth, and we never got a chance to ask her anything else. Like what we do next?" Angel said bitterly.

"Don't give the boy such a hard time," Spike said in an amused tone, "At least she gave him an appropriate color."

"Are you saying I'm a coward? I'm not the one who keeps trying and failing to stake himself! My God, Spike, you're like a bad movie of the week!" Spike reached for Xander then put his hand to his head. "Oh, my head! I think I might swoon for the pain!" Xander said, mockingly mirroring Spike's actions.

"Xander, do shut up! I'm trying to figure this out," Giles groused. Angel suddenly held up his hand for quiet.

"Shhhh! Did you hear that?" All listened silently for a few seconds, then Spike shrugged.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything except the blood rushing through Yellow Boy's vei-AAAYYYYY..." The room had started to rumble as Spike began speaking and his words were lost as he fell through a fissure that opened on the floor.

"Spike!" Angel yelled.

"Grab on to something!" Giles hollered at the same time, watching helplessly as a cursing Angel fell through the ever-widening hole, followed by a screaming Xander. He braced himself, knowing he wasn't fast enough to escape. With a soft cry, Giles found himself falling, knowing he was about to meet whatever fate had befallen the others. As soon as Giles vanished, the rumbling stopped. The hole in the floor closed up as if it had never existed. When Willow and Anya came to check hours later, they found no sign of what had befallen their friends. No sign that anyone had been there at all.

***********************

TBC - and questing for feedback, as always!


	4. Field of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own them, would that I did. The characters herein belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwalt, Fox, etc. I'm merely using them to tell my own little story.

*******************

Part Four: The Field of Fire

Giles awakened to the less than pleasant sensation of being vigorously shaken. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up at a frowning vampire. That realization brought him back to reality in a hurry, his heart leaping until he realized it was Angel.

"Don't do that!" Giles hissed. Angel slipped back into his human face without apology.

"Are you all right?" Angel asked. Giles let the vampire pull him into an upright position, the weight of the armor making it difficult to maneuver. Through the dimming twilight he saw Spike and Xander standing nearby. He felt for his glasses and realized they were nowhere to be found, but his vision appeared to be normal. The act of reaching for the glasses brought fully to his attention that he had taken a bad fall. He winced as he felt a twinge in his back.

"I'll live," Giles answered Angel, "but I must say I feel rather silly in this get-up. And does anyone else find it a bit chafing?"

"Join the club," Xander said. "Not to mention chain mail? Not the softest thing to land on."

"Or be landed on by," Spike added sourly. "Yellow Boy here used me to break his fall."

"I wasn't exactly aiming," Xander protested. "And no one's ever going to call you a comfy cushion." By now Angel had hauled Giles to his feet and the Watcher was looking about. It was already dark enough that it was hard for him to see, so he turned to Angel.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked. Angel snorted, wandering away for a moment.

"Looks like Pylea, but it smells different."

"Pylea?" Spike asked shortly.

"Different dimension. Had mostly demon inhabitants, kept humans as slaves. Cordy got trapped there. We went there to rescue her, but by the time we'd gotten there she was a princess. Long story. The point is, in Pylea, I didn't have the usual sunlight and mirror issues." Angel's tone was more than a little wistful. "If this place is the same, it's going to make things a lot easier."

"We need to find some way to orient ourselves," Giles stated. 

"Perhaps I can be of service, good Sir Knights," a voice said. A torch lit the darkness. It was held by a smiling man with a white beard. He was dressed in simple homespun tunic and boots.

"Who are you?" Spike asked suspiciously. The old man seemed surprised by the question.

"Why, I am thy loyal servant, Sir Knight. Thou may call me Gus. Thou art on a quest, art thou not?"

"How do you know that?" Angel asked. Instead of answering, Gus headed away at a brisk pace.

"Follow me. I must ready you for your journey," Gus called over his shoulder. Xander grabbed Spike's arm reflexively.

"I'm not too sure about this. I mean, where'd he come from?" Xander said. Spike snorted.

"Got a better plan?" Spike said. After just a moment's hesitation they followed after their strange new companion. He led them to a building lit by torches.

"A stable," Giles surmised.

"Great. Horses. To go with the outfits. We're all ready to join those wankers that tried to kill us to get Dawn," Spike grumbled.

"If we were insane zealots with weapons, sure," Xander agreed.

"Speaking of weapons, anyone else noticed that we don't have any?" Angel said. Gus chuckled.

"Thy weapons are here, Sir Knight. All that thy might need for thy valiant quest." Gus gestured to an array of medieval weaponry, including four shields. Xander reached down and picked up the shield that had been painted yellow with the emblem from his jerkin reproduced in white.

"Okay, we're probably so gonna die here, but at least we'll be color-coordinated," he muttered. "And some of us are already dead, so no big, really." Angel and Spike were digging through the weapons, while Giles looked up at the stars trying to memorize the new constellations. Gus approached Giles, shaking his head in bemusement.

"What great mystery dost thou behold in the heavens?" Gus asked.

"These stars, their patterns are unfamiliar to me. I'm trying to get my bearings...which way is south?"

"Ah, thou seek the Wand of Dragan!" Gus said in excitement.

"We do indeed," Giles responded. Gus pointed perpendicular to the wall of the stable.

"The Wand lies that way. Many a brave knight has attempted to cross the Field of Fire to retrieve it. But none have ever returned." 

"Spike, take the mace. It's too heavy for Giles or Xander," Angel ordered the other vampire, then stood up and came over to Giles and Gus. "If that's south, then east is this way."

"Thou seek the Chalice of Restoration as well? Another noble quest!" Gus said in amazement.

"That's us, we're chock full of noble quests," Xander said, joining them.

"The Chalice does indeed lie to the east. But to the east is the Wells of Sadness. Many a brave knight has attempted to claim the Chalice, but none have returned."

"I'm sensing a theme," Angel muttered. Spike joined them, holding a nasty-looking battle-axe.

"Let's save some time, shall we?" He pointed back towards the stable. "North. Blade of Denis. Nasties?"

"The Army of the Black Gnomes," Gus swallowed, looking a bit pale. Spike nodded.

"Now's when you tell us how lots of knights have tried to fetch the sword, but no one ever comes back..."

"Actually, no knight has ever tried to get to the Blade of Denis. Tis far too dangerous," Gus corrected. Spike looked momentarily shaken, then smiled thinly.

"So, we get to be first. I like that. Army of the Black Gnomes sounds right up my alley," he added, swinging the axe for effect. Xander grimaced.

"Which just leaves the wild, wild west," he said to Gus, turning in that direction. Gus nodded, his expression softening.

"The Heart of Kafi. And the Desert of Enigmas. No one has ever returned, I'm afraid." Gus clapped Giles and Angel heartily on either shoulders. "Righteous quests, all. Thou art truly the most valiant of knights. Thou must rest and partake in some food before beginning. Come, a meal has been prepared."

"I say we start now, before we risk being crispy," Spike protested. Gus shook his head firmly.

"Tis a fine line between noble and foolhardy, good Sir Knight, and to begin such an undertaking on an empty stomach thou dost cross it." 

"Gus seems to be here to help us succeed, Spike," Giles said. "I think we should follow his recommendations."

"If he says we eat, I say we eat," Xander agreed.

"You're just saying that cause you're hungry," Spike accused. "I can hear your stomach growling from here."

"Well, yeah. Aren't you?" Xander answered. Still bickering, the two followed Gus into a modest home, a meal of venison awaiting the humans and deer blood awaiting the vampires. Gus simply smiled at their surprise. They ate in silence, but found that the food did make them feel quite a bit stronger. At the finish of the meal, Gus showed them to sleeping quarters and helped them remove their armor. All were too weary to even think of protesting. The four fell immediately into deep dreamless slumber. Gus awakened them shortly before dawn. They dressed and readied themselves quickly. Spike and Xander found Gus by the stables.

"I hath prepared my four finest steeds. All of spirited temperament and as fast as the wind," he told them proudly.

"Great. Let's get to the peril and death as fast as possible," Xander mumbled, still sleepy.

"For some of us, it should only be a few more minutes," Spike said, eyeing the horizon nervously. Gus laid a gentle reassuring hand on the vampire's arm.

"Thou will not burn here, Sir William," Gus said softly.

"That's Sir Spike...I mean, just Spike," Spike corrected. "You telling me this is like what Angel was talking about. Daylight safety time?"

"Really?" Angel asked giddily as he joined them. Then forcing a solemn expression on his face, he turned to Gus. "Is everything ready?"

"Your steeds are laden with provisions and weapons, Sir Angel. Sir Rupert is checking to make certain that all is in order," Gus confirmed.

"Which way do we go first?" Xander asked.

"North," Spike said shortly.

"Or east," Angel said, glaring at Spike.

"Or west. We're riding horses, shouldn't we be riding into the proverbial sunset?" Xander said. Before anyone could comment further, Giles rode up on a magnificent white stallion. He smiled down at them, strangely seeming years younger in the early light.

"Time to go, gentlemen. South. It's only logical."

"Logical how?" Xander asked. Giles grinned.

"Cause we have to stick together and I was the first one on my horse. Last one to the Wand of Dragan is a pile of dust!" he called over his shoulder as he brought the horse to a light gallop. The other three cursed as Gus brought them their horses and assisted them in mounting, having only time to give short waves of thanks to Gus before heading after Giles at full gallop.

The day turned out relentlessly sunny. The countryside they were traveling through was quite beautiful, verdant but sparsely wooded. A few hours later, they stopped for a few minutes to rest the horses and take refreshment. Xander and Giles rested in the shade of a nearby tree, while Spike and Angel relished the feel of sunlight. Spike removed two of the swords from their stash of weapons. After a moment he tossed one to Angel and they began to spar slowly, more interested in the glint of sunlight on steel than in actual violence. After watching them for a few minutes, Xander turned to Giles curiously.

"So how do we know we've reached the Field of Fire? And what do we do when we get there?"

"I'm not really sure," Giles conceded. "I have a sense we'll know it when we see it."

"Probably right. Something will try to kill us," Xander added. "But just in case they don't actually succeed, then what? The Wand is just sitting there and we take it?"

"I know this is hard to believe, Xander. But I'm afraid I know nothing more of what's to come here than you do. I only know that whatever it is we must prevail. For Buffy's sake." Giles looked away, his eyes misting. 

"Then we will," Xander promised. He looked over to Spike and Angel, who were putting the swords away, shaking their heads in wonder. "Let's get moving. I'll go get the Sunshine Boys."

They mounted up and had only ridden a short distance when the terrain became rockier. There was less greenery about and more trees, but they were all petrified wood. Spike spotted something that made him frown. He stopped his horse, signaling for the others to do the same.

"What is it?" Giles asked.

"I don't know. What is that?" he asked, pointing to something that had just crawled onto a nearby rock. It was a reptile about the size of a cat, dark green-skinned with bright red and orange spots.

"Lizard," Xander surmised. "Weird lizard. You find something else for Show and Tell, Spike, let me know," he added, coaxing his horse onward. Spike and Angel followed, but Giles remained behind, something about the lizard's appearance jogging some memory. He saw several dozen of the lizards sitting on various rocks and in trees in the area into which the others were riding, and it suddenly clicked. He drew his sword, urging his horse into a gallop.

"Look out!" he yelled, just as one of the reptiles opened its mouth and shot a burst of blue flame across the path of the horses. Spike and Xander were thrown as their horses reared up in fear. Angel, slightly behind them, was able to turn his horse around and draw his sword as well. A lizard in a tree breathed out a fireball that shot past his head.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" he yelled, nearly falling off the horse as he ducked. He drew his sword and dismounted in one fluid motion. Xander and Spike had both managed to grab the reins of their frightened horses. Xander had taken out an axe and Spike the heavy barbed mace, which they were holding at the ready. Giles rode up and dismounted quickly. A burst of flame passed through the spot his head had been at a moment before.

"Salamanders," he panted, grabbing the reins of his snorting mount. He handed the reins to Xander. "Take the horses. We'll have to cross on foot." Xander grabbed the reins of all the horses and mounted his own on the run, keeping his head down. Returning to the spot where they had rested earlier he quickly tied up their horses and hurried to rejoin his friends. He found them huddled nearby waiting for him.

"Field of Fire, I presume?" he asked as he approached. 

"Salamanders," Angel said. "Fire-breathing salamanders. That's just...swell. How do we get past them?"

"We kill them and we run," Spike said tersely. 

"That's not much of a plan," Xander complained.

"Works for me," Angel said, taking off at a full run. He decapitated a salamander to his left, then one to his right, quickly then tucking into a roll to escape a blue flame aimed for his midsection. He advanced as fast as he could; killing salamanders while bobbing and weaving like a prizefighter. He stole a glance back to see how the others were faring. Spike and Xander were clubbing and hacking salamanders to the left and right of Giles, who was between and slightly behind them. Angel's attention of necessity returned to his own situation when another burst of flames nearly roasted his head.

"I said. Watch. The. Hair," Angel growled as he dispatched a few more of the offending reptiles. Xander, Spike and Giles had been separated by their evasive maneuvers. Giles was running as fast as he could, but falling further behind the others as he ducked under repeated spurts of fire. Sliding to the ground, his head collided with a rock. He collapsed, momentarily stunned.

Xander cried out as his arm was nearly singed by another gust of salamander breath. Angel backtracked and pulled Xander out of the way of another one, chopping it down with grim efficiency. The vampire half-dragged Xander a few more feet, leaning him against a tree trunk. 

"Are you okay?" Angel asked. Xander nodded breathlessly.

"Great. This is fun," Xander said sarcastically. Spike had also reached them, cradling one hand under his arm. He had lost the mace somewhere and was in full vamp face.

"Damn thing burnt my hand," he groused. Xander raised his axe, his eyes searching frantically for another sign of attack from the dangerous lizards. The salamanders all seemed to have vanished. And that wasn't all that was missing. Frowning in puzzlement, he looked at the others.

"Where's Giles?" he asked, scanning the area they had passed through frantically. Angel and Spike turned to look as well, initially seeing no sign of him.

"There!" Angel yelled, pointing in horror. The Watcher was getting groggily to his feet. A large green, red and orange cloud was closing in on him from all sides.

"Great, they fly?" Spike asked incredulously.

"They fly," Xander confirmed. "And they're after Giles!"

***********************

TBC - and questing for feedback, as always!


	5. Here Be Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own them, would that I did. The characters herein belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwalt, Fox, etc. I'm merely using them to tell my own little story.

*******************

Part Five: Here Be Dragons

"Have we got everything?" Willow asked calmly. Tara, Anya and Dawn all nodded. It had been hours without any word from their friends, and Willow had finally had enough. She had come up with a plan and they had all agreed. She now sat cross-legged on a table in the Magic Box, a large fairly deep copper bowl resting on her knees. With Tara's help she prepared the spell, filling the bowl with water and dropping Giles' glasses into it. They were the only thing she and Anya had found at Sunnydale High School that indicated that anyone had even been there at all. She held out her hand, still chanting supplications to the goddess, and Tara handed her the coffee mug that Spike had used to drink blood when he had been staying at Giles'. No one had used it since, and even though it had been washed they were banking that it still held enough of the vampire's essence for the spell. Willow placed it in the bowl, watching it rapidly sink to the bottom. She held out her hand again, and Dawn gave her a scrap of black silk. It had come from one of Angel's shirts that they had found still hanging in Buffy's closet. Dawn was certain Buffy had never washed the shirt. Willow added it to the bowl, then looked at Anya. The former demon reluctantly came forward and handed over a sock that had a eyes and large lips drawn on it with magic marker. Willow stared at it for a moment, then looked at Tara meaningfully.

"Willow says to never tell us," Tara said softly. Anya gave her a strained smile, and Willow added the sock puppet to the bowl, watching it disappear under the mist that was now swirling over the water.

*****

"This is bad," Angel said. Xander clenched his fists helplessly as Spike shook his head. They were watching a vulnerable Giles be surrounded on all sides by flying fire-breathing salamanders.

"He's done for. We're gonna have blackened Watcher for tea," Spike shrugged.

"We've got to save him!" Xander hissed.

"Of course, Boy Wonder. Any suggestions?" Spike asked laconically, still nursing his burned hand. It was already starting to heal, he saw with satisfaction. Angel and Xander exchanged unsure glances. Spike smirked. "That's what I thought."

"How come they didn't fly before?" Angel mused.

"Ummm, gee, let me think. Their arms were tired. Or maybe they didn't have enough happy thoughts. Or they weren't hungry enough. Oh, wait! Or maybe Giles is about to die and we're just standing here doing the sideline commentary!" Xander exploded.

"Hungry...I think you're right!" Angel said shortly. He quickly scanned Xander from head to toe, making the younger man shift nervously.

"Now really isn't the time for you to get funny vampire ideas," Xander stammered.

"You're not bleeding. Not even a scratch," Angel said.

"More's the pity," Spike added laconically, "but I don't see your point, Angelus."

"Giles is. Bleeding. I think that's it." Spike and Xander exchanged glances, then Spike shrugged as Xander shook his head in disbelief.

"They're flying fire-breathing vampire lizards, is what you're saying?" Xander reiterated. At Angel's nod, he sighed. "Swell. Wait! The provisions! There's blood there...which is with the horses...but I could make it."

"No time." Angel held out a gloved hand to Spike. "Give it."

"What?" Spike asked. He was trying for innocent, but the narrowing of his eyes made him look as guilty as sin. Angel grabbed the blonde vampire around the throat with one hand and reached under his tunic with the other, withdrawing one of the flagons full of blood that Gus had provided.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that!" Spike half-protested. Truth was, he had been about to give the blood up anyway, but he didn't want to seem too cooperative.

"Now what?" Xander asked, not yet conscious that he was actually trusting Angel.

"We need to lure them away from him," Angel said, looking for a place.

"A trap would be of the good," Xander said, paling as he saw Giles fall to the ground and cover his head, knowing the lizards were about to make short work of the Watcher.

"Coax the beasties into...that, Angelus!" Spike said, pointing to a crevice some distance ahead of them. Looking at the landscape beyond, they saw it was littered with large holes. The earth around these openings was scorched, but couldn't take the time to ponder the significance of that.

"Hurry! Giles is about to become a toasted English muffin."

"That's only half a plan," Angel protested.

"That's half more than we usually use. Go!" Xander responded, then added nervously to Spike as Angel took off, "And don't you dare tell Giles I said any of that. We all have to survive, remember?" Spike grinned widely.

Angel uncorked the flagon as he ran, the smell of blood causing a wave of hunger to pass through him. For a moment he was terrified that his pure demon self would be unleashed as it had been on Pylea, but he soon realized that was not going to happen.

*How can I be so sure of that?* he thought. Then he noticed some of the salamanders were already heading his way, and tabled all thoughts for later.

"Move your arse!" Spike called in warning.

"I know!" Angel shouted back, already making tracks for the strange opening, spilling blood as he ran. As he'd hoped, the remaining lizards left Giles immediately and headed in his direction. Spike and Xander hurried to Giles and helped him up. Xander checked him over quickly, relieved to find him still pretty dazed but otherwise in relatively good shape. The gash on his head was the only real damage. Giles smiled at them grimly, his expression growing more alert.

"Cutting it a bit close there," he said. "How did you manage to..."

"Angel drew them off," Xander answered shortly. "Gotta help him. He's luring the things away, but he might be in trouble."

"Has anyone else caught on that we're spending all our bloody time rescuing each other?" Spike asked bitterly. "It's disgusting, if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you," Xander replied. "Giles, are you-"

"Let's go," Giles said tersely, and the three hurried to Angel's aid. As they grew nearer to the vampire, it was clear that something wasn't right. The lizards had definitely pursued Angel's bloody trail, but Angel had stopped some distance away from the crevice they had targetted and was looking back and forth indecisively. He spotted the three of them and waved frantically for them to stop.

"Don't come any closer!" Angel yelled. They skidded to a halt. A few of the lizards began to move away from the others, slowly turning towards Giles. "Get Giles out of here! But watch where you step, those aren't holes." Angel shouted. "And I don't think we're dealing with salamanders!" As if to punctuate that comment, a large burst of flame exploded from the opening, followed by the head of something that looked like the supersize version of what they had been fleeing.

"Oh dear," Giles said.

"Please tell me that's not a dragon," Xander breathed.

"That's not a dragon," Spike said, then off their looks, added, "Of course it's a bloody dragon! Looks unhappy with Angel, doesn't it?"

"Spike, get Giles out of here. I'll help Angel," Xander said suddenly.

"Xander, that's not-" Giles began.

"Giles, you're the bleeding guy, remember? You stay, you're the first dragon snack. Get moving. Don't get eaten. And don't worry about me, or Deadboy. I've got a plan."

"Sure thing, Boy Wonder," Spike drawled, lifting the startled Watcher into a fireman's carry and heading off at a full run. Xander could hear Giles' sputtered protests. He shook his head, looking at Angel. Taking a deep breath, he ran towards the vampire, ignoring Angel's dismayed expression. He reached Angel's side only to mirror the vampire's movements of looking back and forth between the infant dragons closing in on their position slowly and the larger dragon still emerging from its underground lair. Xander swallowed hard.

"Guess that was only half a plan."

**********************

"Xander's gonna die!" Anya shrieked for the eighteenth time since they had first been able to see their friends in the surface of the water in the bowl. Willow briefly considered casting a mute spell on the former demon, but she couldn't manage it without releasing the scrying spell. As painfully frustrating as it was to watch the men get deeper in trouble every way they turned, not knowing what was happening had been infinitely worse.

"Xander's doing okay. I'm more worried about Giles. And Spike. They're heading into that field full of blood-thirsty dragons and he's still bleeding. That can't be good," Willow said, then realizing Dawn was listening added with false heartiness, "but I'm sure they'll do it. They'll be fine, really."

"How?" Dawn asked, her voice cracking. "Did we do this, Willow? I want Buffy to come back, but I don't want to lose Giles. Or Spike or Xander."

"Or Angel," Willow added softly. Her expression was troubled, and Tara squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"You're not responsible for this. You didn't write that prophecy, did you? And no one forced them to do anything. And, and they're all pretty tough, right?" Tara said, trying to be comforting.

"Giles isn't tough. He's all soft and British. And Xander doesn't travel well," Anya said worriedly.

"But Giles is really smart," Dawn said half-heartedly.

"Right. They're going to be fine," Tara said.

"This is just so frustrating. I wish I could talk to them...I know a spell that could help. I'm pretty sure Giles knows it too. But his brain's probably not at its thinking best right now, you know, immediately post-concussion. What if he doesn't think of it?" Willow said in a small voice.

"He'd better. If Xander dies...well, he just can't!" Anya sniffed. Dawn reached out and grabbed Anya's hand. The four returned full attention to the scrying pool, praying that whoever or whatever had gotten the four into this mess wouldn't allow them to perish.

***********************

"Xander, what are you doing?"

"Same thing you are, apparently."

"I told you to get out of here!"

"And you're not the boss of me. I'm not just doing what you say just because you have a nice command presence-"

"Duck!" Angel yelled, and Xander complied instantly, a shot of blue flame narrowly missing his head. Shakily he regained his footing, glaring at Angel as if the situation was his doing.

"Okay! I'm thinking coming between Momma and her babies was a really bad idea."

"We don't know that they're...watch out!" Angel pulled Xander out of the way of another burst, then had to duck himself. The full-sized dragon has almost fully emerged, and Angel knew this was not the time to argue dragon relationships. "Yeah, yeah, but what now?"

"Maybe we can effect a family reunion," Xander said, reaching down and picking up a large rock. Angel couldn't see what he was up to because he was too busy keeping an eye on the dragons. "Give me the blood thermos!" Xander ordered, and Angel handed it over without looking at the boy.

"There's not much left," Angel said, drawing his sword in resignation. The only option he saw available for them was to fight; it wasn't a fight he had much hope of winning. 

"It's enough," Xander answered tersely, praying that he was right. Praying that this little idea of his would work and let the two of them to get away. 

Meanwhile, Spike was attempting to avoid pass the numerous dragon caves with drawing any more attention to himself and to Giles, which would have been a lot easier if they weren't wearing chainmail. And if Giles wasn't bleeding. And pushing and pulling on him and yelling in his ear.

"Spike, put me down," Giles growled.

"Would you stop that? We've got to get away from the beasties before they...bloody Hell!" Spike exclaimed as one of the dragons raised its head from the underground cave and snorted a burst of blue flame in their direction. Spike dodged the blast but stumbled, sending them both sprawling. Giles rose to his knees, seeing that Spike was still lying unmoving. He rolled the vampire over and saw that he had simply been knocked out. 

Giles felt like there was someone inside his head, reminding him of something ancient and long forgotten, but something that belonged to him and him alone. He closed his eyes and began chanting, the strange words in ancient Gaelic feeling more and more natural on his tongue. As he chanted he entered a deeper and deeper trance, awareness of his surroundings falling away. Thus he was oblivious to Spike's moans as he began to stir. He didn't hear Angel and Xander's shouts in the distance. And he was completely ignorant of the gargantuan fire-breathing reptilian monster about to bury its razor sharp talons in his back.

***********************

TBC - and questing for feedback, as always!


	6. I Know The Truth, And It Mocks Me

Disclaimer: I don't own them, would that I did. The characters herein belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwalt, Fox, etc. I'm merely using them to tell my own little story.

*******************

Part Six: I Know The Truth, And It Mocks Me

"Xander..." Angel hissed, hearing the sound of ripping fabric. The temptation to see what the boy was doing was almost overwhelming, but the need to stay vigilant kept him from looking.

"Just a few more seconds. Angel, did you ever play sports?"

"What?"

"Baseball, basketball, cricket, anything?"

"We're about to die here, Harris."

"Wait! You didn't by any chance throw shot-put?"

"Damn it, Xander!"

"Okay, okay, just...hold this. And when I say go, throw it as hard as you can towards Big Momma over there," Xander said, handing Angel something heavy. Looking down he saw that it was the rock that Xander had picked up earlier, now covered completely in white cloth.

"Xander, what are you doing?"

"Hold it out to me. Stop asking questions and do it!" The note of command in the last two words made Angel automatically hold the rock where Xander wanted it. Xander hastily poured the remaining blood over the rock and without even waiting Angel threw it. It smacked into the neck of the emerging dragon and fell into the cave.

"You didn't let me say go!" Xander complained as he fell to the ground and covered his head. Angel did the same as the baby dragons flew over their heads. The small reptiles headed down into the cave, earning a welcoming snort from the adult that the two men found encouraging. Angel and Xander lifted their heads cautiously and both groaned in unison. The adult dragon continued to slowly rise, shooting blue flames that caused them to roll apart.

"Now what?" Angel asked. Xander looked at the dragon and back at Angel, no trace of humor left in his eyes.

"Now we die."

***********************

If the dragon could have felt impressed, it would have been. It had been a long time since any mortal had made it as far as its lair. It mattered not. Unlike infants that needed mammal blood for sustenance, it regarded it as a delicacy. A rarely enjoyed treat, but one it was about to indulge in. Talons extended, it descended in triumph...and felt a sharp stinging pain in its side. Turning its head, it saw its own bodily fluids pouring down its side and something that looked like a mammal but smelled dead. The dead thing was moving, quite unusual for a dead thing, and it was the source of the dragon's pain. Enraged, the dragon forgot about its treat. It could wait until this odd annoyance had been dealt with.

Spike hollered as he swung the mace again, knowing he wasn't going to get another blow in before the monster blasted him to ash. All he could do was the Watcher some precious time to finish whatever he was doing and hope that it was something more useful than confessing his sins. He'd always expected to meet his end fighting. That he would be dressed as a knight doing battle with a dragon hadn't really entered his thinking, but...no matter. He raised the mace to the beast again, his expression resolute and defiant...and almost dropped it in shock, because Giles had begun to sing.

The melody was simple but haunting, and for a moment the music seemed to hang on the air as if waiting for something to happen. Then something did. A slight breeze suddenly became an icy wind. It felt to Spike as if a million tiny icicles were suddenly pricking every inch of him that was exposed to the elements. The Watcher seemed to feel nothing of it, his voice never faltering. After a long moment the wind died down, but Spike could still feel something wet and stinging on his skin. He looked up and swore softly. The dragon was weeping. With majestic sorrowfulness, it turned away from Spike and slowly headed back to its cage, the falling tears making an almost inaudible hiss as they touched ground. It lowered itself back into cave slowly. Spike was transfixed; it looked to him like some kind of post-nuclear sunset. The sound of footsteps made him jerk his head away. Angel and Xander joined Spike, and the three looked at Giles in amazement. The Watcher was still singing, a slight smile on his lips.

"Wow. That's just..." Xander trailed off.

"Yeah," Angel said. Unconsciously they were whispering.

"What should we do?" Xander asked, elbowing Spike, who almost seemed to be slipping into a trance himself. The blonde vampire shook his head slightly.

"Eh? What d'ya mean?" he said.

"Should we try to move him? Cause the extended play dance mix of the Na Na Hey Hey Goodbye Dragons is definitely in order here," Xander responded.

"He's right. We can't stay around here," Angel agreed.

"Okay. But what if touching him breaks the trance? Don't much fancy bein' back where we started," Spike countered.

"I am dutifully impressed, gentlemen, at the level of thought you've given this question. However, I think it's best we get going, don't you?" Giles' voice alerted them to the fact that he had stopped singing and was standing up. Angel and Xander went over to help steady him as he moved his legs gingerly, trying to restore circulation.

"Giles! Giles? What did you-" Giles waved an impatient hand to stop Xander's stammering.

"Not now, Xander. Let's go." The men nodded and hastily trekked across the dragon field, trying to give the crevices as wide a berth as possible.

"How long is this gonna last?" Spike asked tersely.

"I have no idea," Giles confessed, panting a little. "I would recommend we move quickly and quietly, however.

"Oh, that's brilliant," Spike answered, picking up the pace. He and Angel were taking the lead, and had begun to put a bit of distance between themselves and their human companions. Xander and Giles picked up speed, trying as hard as they could to keep up. The vampires came to a halt, stopping so suddenly that if Giles and Xander had been closer they surely would have run into their backs. Instead they flanked them on either side, all of their faces mirroring the same grim disbelief. In front of them was a crevice so large it could only be thought of as a canyon. In the depths of it they could see hulking jewel-toned shapes they knew to be dragons. The distance to the other side was far enough to make Giles and Xander both groan.

"This place just keeps getting more fun," Xander said sarcastically. Angel and Spike exchanged knowing glances, then whirled on their companions.

"You take Harris, I've got Giles," Angel barked. The two vampires swung the humans over their shoulders, then took a running leap, easily clearing the ravine. They deposited their charges none too gently back on the ground before either even had a chance to protest. The four looked at each other and started to chuckle, relief leading to laughter. They sprawled on the ground, waiting until their hysterics subsided.

"Is it me, or was that last part kinda-" Xander started to comment. He was surprised to be the first to quiet down.

"Anti-climactic?" Giles offered, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Well," Spike said casually as he carelessly wiped his mace on the ground to remove the dragon blood, "if you weren't traveling with vampires, you'd still be contemplating the other side, wouldn't you?" He was trying to pretend he hadn't been laughing with the others.

"And if Giles didn't have such a lovely singing voice, you'd be a lovely shade of ash," Xander bit back. "Speaking of which, just where did that little trick come from? And what other secrets are you keeping, Giles?" 

***********************

"You did it, Willow! You got him to remember the spell, right?" Dawn said, hugging the witch enthusiastically.

"Actually, I never...that was Dragonsong," Willow said wonderingly.

"You don't know that one?" Dawn asked.

"No one knows Dragonsong...that was lost before I was even born," Anya said. "How could Giles know Dragonsong?"

***********************

"I...I have no idea, really," Giles stammered. "It felt like...I'm at a loss to describe the feeling adequately, I'm afraid. Like I was tapping into some kind of ancestral knowledge."

"There's something bad going on here," Angel growled. "Someone's playing games with us, I can feel it. I don't like it."

"Ummm, guys?" Xander said.

"I'm not certain what you mean, Angel," Giles frowned. "I'll admit that what happened was odd, but I didn't detect any kind of consciousness involved. More like a race memory of some sort."

"Guys?" Xander squeaked.

"So you're sayin' you're descended from bleedin Merlin now, is that it? Cause according to legends only true wizards know how to sing to dragons." Spike said.

"Good Lord! Dragonsong!" Giles exclaimed excitedly.

"Dragonsong?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Of course! Why didn't I realize...but that's simply not possible," Giles mused.

"Guys!" Xander stood up and yelled, finally attracting the others' attention. He stood up and gestured around him. "Where are we?" 

The other three stood, seeing what Xander had already noticed. The dangerous ground they had passed through was gone. Now a thick forest surrounded them on all sides but one. A slight mist hung over everything, lending it a dreamlike appearance. They were in a small clearing. A path to a larger clearing lay before them. In the clearing they could see a pavilion of some sort, done in muted reds and beiges, with the same wand symbol Giles from Giles' shield embossed on the entrance in gold relief. A small human figure was standing in front of the entrance waiting. The four men exchanged glances, then began to approach cautiously. Spike was in the lead and was the first to recognize her.

"It's Buffy," he said to the others, and they ran the rest of the short distance to where she was standing. None of them approached her to touch her; instead they all dropped onto a knee as they had in the library. Buffy smiled at them, now dressed in a red and white kirtle, her legs bare and her hair loose around her shoulders. There was something regal and yet untamed about her, but when she spoke she was purely Buffy.

"Took you long enough. You know how boring it is to stand by a tent in the woods? Look," she gestured to a pile of stakes, stacked like firewood almost knee high. Seeing their apprehensive looks around them, she made a face. "Nah, there aren't any vamps here except for present company. I was making a point...hah! I was making a point, get it? Stakes? Pointy? I've been dead too long, haven't I? Oh God, I'm losing my edge!"

"Buffy," the four said in unison, identical tones of affectionate impatience in their voices.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop procrastinating. And I'll stick to the stupid script," Buffy said, addressing the comment to the air above her. She looked back at them and sighed unhappily, her eyes apologetic. Drawing herself up regally, she called out in a commanding voice, "Who seeks the Wand of Dragan?" Giles immediately stood, a small smile on his lips. It faded when he met Buffy's grim eyes. The others stood also, and she shook her head.

"Only the Knight of Wands may proceed," she told them sadly. To Giles, she continued. "In order to prove thyself worthy of thy gift, thou must face thy greatest regret. Leave behind all weapons but truth; it is all that is needed. Prepare thyself and follow when ready."

Giles nodded, and handed his sword to Xander. Angel locked eyes with Buffy as Spike accepted Giles' shield with a curt nod.

"What do we do?" Angel asked softly. Buffy inclined her head as if listening to something, then nodded.

"Wait here." Buffy looked like she wanted to say more, but instead she turned her back and entered the tent. Giles walked in behind her and vanished from view. The other three looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't like this at all," Spike complained, pacing a bit.

"None of us do, but there's nothing else to do," Xander said, settling on the ground with a sigh. "Unless you'd like to practice your stake whittling." Angel snorted and sat next to Xander. Spike huffed and settled on the other side. They looked at each other again, shrugged, and stared at the tent opening.

Within a minute they had all fallen asleep.

************

"They're sleeping?" Willow asked incredulously. "Giles is facing...something bad, and they're sleeping!"

"Well, they've had a rough time, with the dragons and such," Tara began.

"At least Xander's okay. But watching them sleep is boring. Can't you focus on Giles? And what the heck is a Wand of Dragan? I've never heard of such a thing." Anya asked. Willow shook her head.

"No, I can't see into that place. It's all dark...I'm having major Empire Strikes Back flashbacks. And I've never heard of a Wand of Dragan either...I wonder what it does."

"But...but we saw Buffy," Dawn said, her voice trembling in wonder. "It was...Buffy?"

"It was," Tara assured her, putting her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"They didn't seem all that surprised to see her," Anya noted. "I think they've seen her before. I bet she's the one who talked them into this."

"Whatever," Willow sighed. "I just hope she can help Giles. Maybe it's just the Star Wars talking, but I have a bad feeling about this."

*********

Complete darkness surrounded Giles and for a moment he felt claustrophobia setting in. Then he heard Buffy's voice in his ear, her tone soft and comforting and a bit amused.

"Relax, Giles. Just think of the moment of your life that makes you feel the deepest regret. What you would do over differently if you could." Almost immediately it was as if stage lights had been switched on, except that this wasn't a stage and what Giles was looking at was all too real. The building under construction, the broken body...this was a moment he had relived over and over in his memory, and to see it here again was almost unbearable. Buffy's voice echoed in his head. "What do you regret here?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean? I failed you!" Giles said, his voice hoarse with pain. She appeared before him then, her hair and red dress lifted by the wind. She looked at him askance.

"I did what I had to do. What you taught me to do. You know that. You're proud of me for it," she said. Her blue eyes blazed so intensely that Giles almost felt seared by her gaze. "This isn't your deepest regret."

"No," Giles whispered, and the scene shifted. Now they were in the library, and Giles was looking at himself, holding a needle over a younger Buffy who was staring in a trance. So young, so trusting...trust that he had betrayed. The Buffy in the red dress had vanished, but he could hear her tsk tsking him in his head and he felt deeply ashamed.

"Tell me. Why?"

"I...I knew this was wrong...it violated our trust," he stammered, fear suddenly hammering his heart.

"No, Giles. That's not it," the voice said emphatically. Giles found himself fighting the urge to flee, though he wasn't sure why. He was plunged into darkness again, the voice ringing in his ears.

"What are you hiding? You have to face what you're keeping from yourself. The truth. What is the truth? What do you regret more than anything?"

The lights came up again, and Giles felt as if his legs no longer had the strength to support him. He dropped to his knees. A slim dark-haired woman sat at a computer, looking up at his younger self. There was awkwardness between them, but chemistry, heat, love in those shy glances. He felt hands on his shoulders, saw the red skirt swirl around him, and tears began to roll down his face as he watched the scene play out.

"Rupert, I don't want to say anything if I'm wrong, but I may have some news...I have to finish up. Can I see you later?"

"Yes, you could stop by the house," Giles heard himself reply.

"No, you fool," he moaned to himself. "Find out what she's up to. Don't let her out of your sight."

"Still not the truth," he heard from behind him, and he nodded.

"Tell her you love her," he moaned.

"I love you too, English."

Giles blinked once, then again, and then stood shakily and turned around. The woman in the red dress smiled. Giles could manage only one word.

"Jenny."

***********************

TBC - forever on a quest for feedback!


	7. The Depths To Which We Sink

Disclaimer: I don't own them, would that I did. The characters belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwalt, Fox, etc. Just using them to tell my own little story.

*******************

Part Seven: The Depths To Which We Sink

"Rupert. Say something," Jenny Calendar said, smiling enigmatically. She was dressed as Buffy had been before, the mischievous glint he remembered so well in her eye.

"You're real?" he croaked, and it was a question. Jenny frowned sympathetically.

"Oh, Rupert. Oh, you poor man. Yes, it's me," she said, and reached out her hand. He clasped her fingers, finding them warm, and tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Why?" he asked, and he wasn't even sure what the question was. She smiled enigmatically.

"I'm here to guide you to what you seek," she answered.

"What?" he replied, still dazed by seeing her smiling back at him. He had forgotten why he was even there until she spoke again.

"The Wand of Dragan," she chided gently, pointing towards a table swathed in red and gold. The wand was blackened with age, topped with a dragon's claw holding a dark red crystal. Giles stared at it in fascination. He had seen wands which appeared grander and more elaborately decorated, but none that radiated the power of this one. He looked back at the dark-haired gypsy nervously.

"What must I do? To get it?" he asked. Jenny laughed softly at the question, and he loved the way her cheeks flushed slightly. It was difficult to return his attention to the Wand.

"It's already done. The Wand is yours. As the man that I love, you are free to wield its power."

"I don't follow," Giles said truthfully. Jenny moved closer to him, laying her hand on his arm. The sensation of her touch made him tremble in remembered longing.

"Dragan was my great-great-great-great-great grandfather...one of the great leaders of the Kalendesh clan. This was his Wand, fashioned by him to serve only one purpose. To restore the dead to life."

"That...that can't be possible," Giles said, suddenly fearful. That kind of power was almost always tinged with darkness. On the other hand, raising the dead to life was exactly what they had come here to accomplish. Jenny smiled enigmatically.

"It's not easy, certainly. Dragan had to put severe restrictions on its use, but it's definitely possible." Giles considered Jenny's declaration in silence for a moment, sudden hope that this whole thing could be ended quickly in his heart.

"You mean, I can use just this Wand to bring Buffy-" Jenny interrupted him brusquely, and Giles could tell she was upset by his assumption.

"No. You can't use the Wand to bring back the Slayer. It can only be used to raise a member of the Kalendesh, and it can only be used by one who loves her."

"What are you saying?" Giles asked, already knowing in his heart.

"You know what I'm saying. You have the Wand...it's yours. You have to power to make things the way they should have been, Rupert. We can be together, live out our lives...you don't have to be alone." He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have her with him, alive, again. It had been so long, and he had been so lonely.

"Dear Lord," Giles managed. He picked the Wand up, amazed at how natural it felt in his hands. It really did feel meant for him. He looked back at Jenny, hope and desire for her pushing out all other thoughts. Could it be possible...?

"Yes," Jenny said, reading his mind. "It's yours. The thing you want more than anything...I love you so much, Rupert. Please..."

He was close. He could see what he needed to do. So simple. Just raise the Wand, point it at her, say he loved her and wanted her back...and she would be his for the rest of his life. Part of his sensed this moment was his destiny; everything he had endured, everything he had lost, all leading up to this moment where he could claim some measure of happiness.

Everything he had lost.

Everyone he had lost. He cradled the Wand carefully, making certain it pointed nowhere near his beloved.

"No. I can't use the Wand," he said, his voice tight with unshed tears. Jenny's tears of frustration and disappointment flowed freely, but her tone when she spoke was resigned.

"Because of Buffy."

"Yes," Giles answered. He stole one more long look at her, knowing it would be the last. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." She nodded and turned her back, waving her hand in dismissal.

"There's nothing to say. Your choice is made. Take the Wand and go." Her voice was cool and collected, but he knew she was still crying by the shuddering of her shoulders.

"Jenny, I..."

"Go!"

He fell back as if struck, and began to walk slowly away, forcing himself not to look back. It felt like the moment he had found her broken body all over again. Except that this time he was the one who had snapped her neck. He stumbled, almost falling, and reached forward blindly, realizing almost absently that he was once again in complete darkness. Disoriented, he staggered again and found himself falling...

Giles awoke with a start. For a moment he thought he was back in London, and that everything that had happened since Dawn had found the prophecy was just a dream. Then Gus leaned down and smiled at him.

"Tis well that you're awake, Sir Rupert. The other knights await your presence. I would that this quest be as successful as your own. Will thy be taking the Wand with thee?"

"I think...it needs to be kept safe," Rupert said, searching the other man's eyes. He weighed the risk that the Wand might incur damage on an unknown adventure with leaving it in the hands of a near-stranger, albeit an incredibly helpful one. For his part, Gus appeared to be genuinely trustworthy.

"I give thee my solemn word it will be safely awaiting they return. As will I." Giles nodded, relinquishing the Wand to Gus' care and venturing outside. The others all looked at him expectantly.

"Giles, what happened? You went into that tent thing, then the next thing we know we're waking up back here. Did you do something?"

"I had nothing to do with it. I suppose that once each quest is completed, we'll find ourselves back here."

"It's like we're moving on to the next level in a video game," Xander commented. "So, you completed your mission how, exactly?" he asked, bobbing his head curiously at Giles. Giles looked away.

"I have...we have the Wand of Dragan."

"So we saw," Spike said. "Don't suppose you'd like to let us in on how WE got it?" Giles' eyes blazed, his expression so sorrowfully fierce that Spike actually stepped back. Then the Watcher smiled grimly.

"It won't be the same for you," he said, his expression closed off. "There's nothing I could tell you that would help you prepare. We should get moving. Which way?" The three men shrugged and pointed east, Angel smiling a bit smugly.

"Chalice of Restoration," Angel said.

"We drew straws," Xander added, glaring a bit at the smirking vampire, then looking at Giles, concern in his brown eyes. "You okay, G-man?" The older man winced, coming a bit out of his funk at the familiar disagreement.

"Xander, how many times-" he began, and the younger man grinned. Angel and Spike exchanged 'why me?' looks.

"Sorry, sorry," Xander said as he seated himself on his horse. The others followed suit, hearing Xander's reply on the wind as he urged the horse forward.

"I meant, Sir G-man, of course."

***********************

"That's impossible," Willow and Anya said at the same time. Tara looked bewildered, while Dawn looked pleased.

"Xander...how?"

"I don't understand, he's just riding a horse," Tara said. "Pretty well, too."

"That's the thing, Tara. You know how I told you I'm scared of horses."

"Bad pony trauma. I remember."

"Well, Xander was there, too. He was more traumatized than I was."

"She's right," Anya agreed. "Xander wouldn't even get that close to a horse, let alone try to ride it."

"Well, he's riding one now," Dawn pointed out unnecessarily. "They all are. Giles rides really well."

"It doesn't make sense. Unless..."

"What are you thinking?" Tara said, seeing that familiar glint in her girlfriend's eye that said she thought she was on to something.

"I was just remembering how Xander picked up all that soldier stuff that Halloween we became our costumes...maybe this is like that."

"But Xander doesn't think he's a knight. Xander thinks he's Xander," Dawn observed, and Willow nodded.

"But I still think that being dressed as a knight is somehow giving him, maybe all of them, the skills of a knight. I mean, how did Giles know Dragonsong? And Spike and Angel can run around in the sunlight? I think they all can do things right now they normally couldn't."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know."

***********************

Thanks to Xander, the eastern journey wasn't completely gloomy. He bickered with Spike, traded good-natured insults with Angel, and generally teased Giles out of his mood. As they proceeded further, however, the atmosphere between them became more and more tense and they stopped talking altogether. The countryside was pleasant enough, but all of them were aware that things could change at any moment. Yesterday had taught them not to trust what they saw around them, so they looked suspiciously at the rolling hills, marshmallow clouds, especially the bubbling stream at which they stopped to water the horses. Angel seemed especially pensive as he stared at the clear running water, and Spike approached him.

"Holy water, you think?" Spike asked gruffly.

"What?" Angel dazedly replied, shaking off his reverie.

"Giles' challenge was fire, with the dragons. Yours is water, right? So, do you think holy water, some kind of watery monster, what?" Spike asked. Giles and Xander joined in the conversation.

"Gus called the impediment the Wells of Sadness. I'm not certain if Wells would be meant literally, however, any more than Field was yesterday," Giles observed.

"So some kind of beastie that makes you all sad?" Spike said.

"Dear God, not Celine Dion!" Xander quipped. Giles smiled slightly, and Spike actually chuckled, covering it up with a cough and a glare at Xander afterwards.

"We're not going to find out standing around here," Angel said tersely, preparing to mount his horse again. The others exchanged concerned glances and followed suit. Xander brought his horse aside Angel and looked at him seriously.

"I know this totally goes against every principle, Angel, but I'm not sure brooding is the right attitude to have when you're facing Wells of Sadness. Unless you think it's going to be a competition, in which case, brood on, you!"

Angel ignored him, spurring the horse forward. Xander followed, shaking his head ruefully, and the others fell in behind. Angel's horse faltered, and he slowed, putting his hand up to signal the others to do the same.

"What is it?" Giles asked. All of the horses began tossing their heads nervously, trying to back up. Angel frowned, scanning the area ahead. Other than being treeless, it seemed much like the ground they were already passing through, except that it was dotted with several small ponds. Unable to urge the horse to proceed further, Angel dismounted, looking around warily.

"Not sure, but there must be something up ahead. Horses don't like it." 

Spike leaned forward and sniffed, then swung out of the saddle, handing the reins of his horse to Angel. As the others dismounted, Spike took a couple of tentative steps forward, jumping back as he felt his foot sinking into the earth.

"Ground's a bit soft and spongy," he drawled.

"Swamp?" Giles offered.

"Some such," Spike agreed. "Horses know something we don't, you think?" The others nodded thoughtfully, then Xander exclaimed softly, handing the reins of his horse to a surprised Giles. Moving towards one of the nearby trees, Xander drew his sword and hacked off a long slender branch, cutting off the leaves to make a staff. 

"Ah yes, good idea, Xander," Giles said in approval as he realized what the younger man was up to. As the others watched with curious attention, he placed the staff against the ground where Spike had stepped, watching it sink about three inches. He pulled it out, wincing at the sucking sound, and tried another spot. It sank a bit further there, about six inches in. After repeating this a couple more times, he smiled grimly at the others.

"There's solid ground underneath whatever this stuff on top is, but it's not level," he said, holding the staff out to Spike. "You two think you can handle long wooden sticks without staking yourselves?"

"I'll ignore that, because you've made yourself useful for once. You're smarter than you look, Harris," Spike said approvingly, taking the staff from Xander's hand and feeling the weight experimentally. Angel was staring off into the distance, appearing to be lost in thought yet again.

"Too dangerous to take the horses, especially when something is making them skittish," Giles mused to Angel, not realizing the vampire wasn't listening. He cleared his throat, and Angel jumped. He snatched the reins of the other two horses from Giles' grasp, leading all four horses back towards the trees.

"I'll tie them up," Angel barked. "Cut more staffs, we'll need them."

"Is it too dangerous to take Angel too? He's Mr. Bossy Edgy Guy right now," Xander commented pointedly.

"Xander, do be quiet," Giles sighed. The three of them were working on making staffs similar to the one Xander had fashioned.

"Sorry. Sir Bossy Edgy Guy," Xander corrected. He gestured towards the ponds. "Wells of Sadness?"

"It's at least possible. I suggest we try to give them a wide berth," Giles responded. Xander handed Angel the staff he had just made when the vampire approached. He grinned saucily at Angel.

"Made yours a little longer than the others, big guy. You're supposed to be the one most at risk, so I thought you could use some extra advantage." Angel nodded thanks, getting used to the feel of the staff. Xander collected his own. Spike grinned, seeing an opportunity to annoy the vampire further that was too good to pass up.

"Or the usual compensation for other areas. Always needing the longest sword," Spike taunted. At the glare of the other three, he feigned innocence, then turned and plunged his staff into the ground, smiling in satisfaction. "Onward, good knights, and all that rot, eh?"

Traversing the ground was slow and difficult. They had finally decided to go single file as much as possible; finding one good path seemed the best course of action. Spike had taken the lead, with Giles and Xander behind him and Angel bringing up the rear. They were unable to convince Angel to take a more protected position after Spike's snarky comments. It soon became clear to the others that their path was going to take them close to one of the small ponds, and Spike stopped, looking back at the others.

"There's no good footing anywhere other than here. Are we all agreeing that this is obviously a trap?"

"So what do we do? We can't turn back," Xander said in frustration.

"Everyone except Spike drop staffs and draw weapons. Whatever's waiting for us in that pond, we'll just have to defeat it," Angel said. 

"Cor, you mean I don't get to fight? Remind me not to take lead again," Spike complained, but continued to find the best pathway. As they had anticipated, they were now walking parallel to one of the ponds. All four looked into the water anxiously, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever danger was within its depths. The surface was like glass, simply reflecting images of themselves back at them. The effect was still surprising for the vampires, but worry over their situation kept them from gawking at their reflected selves They kept moving, waiting for something to break the surface, when all four gasped simultaneously. There were faces looking back at them from the water, but now each saw a different face, a face from a nightmare. They all stopped in their tracks, turning towards the water in disbelief.

"Dru?" Spike whispered.

"Jenny," Giles moaned.

"Dad?" Xander asked weakly. 

"Buffy? What..." Angel started in shock.

The lips of the apparitions moved, but the voices were heard as if coming from inside their heads.

*Spike, my Spike, her Spike, whose Spike, you's Spike. Never good enough to be loved, always second best, following the Slayer like a puppy dog, like a neutered mongrel mutt. No, a dog would be better; at least a dog knows what it is, but you? You still think you're the master. You're a joke. No soul, but you love, oh yes you love, Spike, but no one ever loves in return, do they? We laugh at you, Spike, we're all laughing. Buffy, Cecily and I, we're all here, laughing...*

"No," Spike moaned helplessly. He felt unable to move. Next to him Giles was shaking his head, tears falling as he saw Jenny's beautiful face contorted in a sneer.

*How could I have been so blind, so stupid, Rupert? I thought you actually loved me, but you never did, did you? You're not even capable of love, of passion, of any emotion. How could you? How could you leave me here? Do you even know what it's like? How I'm suffering? Do you even care? Of course not, you're not capable of caring. You cold-blooded murderer. Oh, yes, I know. I know what you've done. You killed Ben for her, and now you've killed me. Killer! I'll hate you forever!*

Xander was repeating the word 'no' in a low voice, his eyes wide. Next to him, Angel tried to look away from Buffy's face, so sad and disappointed, but couldn't. Her words whipped through his mind like fire, burning where they touched his heart. 

*Oh, God, Angel, I know what you are. I know what you've done. I mean, I always knew, but I didn't really know, but now I've seen...oh, God, I've seen so much. They're all here, and they're suffering, Angel. I've met your victims, so many victims, so tormented. They're all still suffering because of you, Angel. I don't think I can look at you anymore. That time I stopped you from watching the sunrise, I was wrong. You need to end it all, Angel, it's the only way your victims will be free. The only way I'll ever be free of you...*

Angel reached out to try to touch the Buffy image, and it shrank away, clearly frightened. He gave a shuddering gasp, tears falling. Xander was trembling, his knuckles white as they clutched the sword tighter, his father's voice, angry and disgusted, ringing through his head. 

*What do you think you're doing, you idiot? You actually think you're capable of doing something right? You've been nothing but a screw up since the day you were born, biggest mistake I ever made. Thought I'd get a son out of the deal, not some cowardly, whining, pansy, misfit cretin that couldn't do the right thing if his life depended on it. You're not a man, a real man. You're not my son. You'll never be my son. You think I could love a son like you? You bumbling fool...*

"Shut up," Xander muttered, but the voice in his head continued unabated. Xander closed his eyes. "Shut up shut up SHUT UP SHUT UP!" he screamed, thrusting his sword into the water, making the image ripple. The voice in his head stopped, and when he opened his eyes and looked down he only saw his own rippling reflection. Xander looked towards the others, then down at himself. He was now sunk into the ground nearly to his knees. Spike was almost down to his waist, and Giles was just past it. Xander shouted at them as he struggled to pull himself free.

"It's a trap! Don't look at the water!" Xander whipped his head around to tell Angel, alarmed to find the vampire sunk down past his chest. "Angel, it isn't real! Look at me! Dammit, look at me! Listen to me!" Xander heard dual cries as he shook his right leg loose from the tar-like muck. He turned his head and saw Giles tear his gaze away from the water. He immediately stopped sinking. Spike was bringing his staff down into the water repeatedly, his face distorted with anger.

"Bloody hell," he muttered when he finally stopped and realized he was mired in the earth to his waist.

"Good Lord," Giles exclaimed shakily. "I seem to be quite well stuck. But I've leveled off. Is everyone alright?"

"Angel's dropping fast," Xander panted, finally finding enough purchase to pull his left leg free. He hurried to aid Angel, but realized with a sinking heart he was too late. Xander screamed Angel's name in horror as the top of the vampire's head sank below the surface. Angel was gone.

***********************

TBC - forever on a quest for feedback!


	8. Restitution

Disclaimer: I don't own them, would that I did. The characters belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwalt, Fox, etc. Just using them to tell my own little story.

*******************

Part Eight: Restitution

"Help me out, Harris!"

Spike's shout brought Xander out of the stupor seeing Angel vanished caused him. He had been kneeling near the spot where the vampire had disappeared, feeling weak and helpless. Now he rose shakily and scrambled to Spike's side, helping the vampire pull himself from the mire. As soon as Spike was free he dragged Xander back to the spot where Angel had gone down.

"I need you to help me. Do you think you can manage that?" Spike asked. Xander nodded dully.

"He's gone. What do you think you're gonna do?" Xander asked.

"We're vampires, you stupid git. Not like we need the air. The poof could be okay down there but we need to fetch him out."

"Right. Okay. Giles?" Xander looked at the still buried Watcher, who waved him away in frustration.

"I'm fine, Xander. Spike's right, you need to get Angel. Dig him out."

"With what?" Xander asked, scanning the available implements with a critical eye. He shook his head. "We can use the shields, but we don't know how deep he is."

"Let me worry about that. Do you know exactly where he was standing?" Spike asked Xander, cautiously stepped to where he remembered seeing Angel last. It felt weird to be standing essentially on Angel's head.

"About here," he said, stepping quickly away. A second later, something moved the earth and began poking out of the ground, looking at first to be a pale variety of worms. Xander made a face, backing off further.

"What the hell?" Spike leaned in for a closer look, then swore fiercely under his breath. "Fingers. Angel. Guess we know how deep he went." He and Spike dropped to the ground on either side, digging with their hands around the fingers until Angel's hands were uncovered. Spike grabbed his wrists and pulled, straining hard. After a few long pulls Angel's head broke the surface, the vampire gasping for unneeded air. He grinned up at them, then faked a wince.

"Ow," Angel cried, "You don't have to pull so hard, you know."

"You're bleedin' welcome, sire. And you don't have to be such a ponce, I gather, but you are," Spike replied, scowling in mock ferociousness.

Xander threw the shields down with a clatter, silencing both men. The vestiges of his own fear and panic gave way to a sudden rush of anger. He threw up his hands irritably as he walked away.

"Unbelievable. You know what? You want to trade little insults, that's just fine. I'm gonna help Giles." Angel and Spike stared after him in bemused confusion.

"What's his problem?" Angel asked.

"Dunno. Think seeing you do the whole quicksand routine gave Junior a turn," Spike said, continuing to attempt to pull Angel free.

"Oh. I can see that. Though, you know, as these things seem to be going, this wasn't so bad. I mean, didn't you think the dragons were-HEY!" Angel yelped as something dragged him back under. Surprised, Spike didn't let go and suddenly face first in the muck, both of his arms completely submerged. He grunted with the strain of hanging on to Angel.

"Harris, we've got a problem! Get the Watcher out of there! Now!" Spike said through clenched teeth, spitting out dirt and trying to pull himself and Angel up. Xander blanched, then redoubled his own efforts. He had Giles completely out of the ground within the minute, and he and Giles half-crawled back to where Spike had made little progress freeing Angel from whatever held him fast. Between the three of them they managed to bring his head to the surface again. This time Angel wore a pained grimace.

"William," he bit off, "Hurry up. This thing's...taken too much...of a liking...to me!" With a roar, Spike pulled Angel free, knocking all four of them flat on their backs in the process. Two twisting tentacles and a head that looked to Xander like a Venus flytrap made of suction cups launched itself out of the ground after its escaping prey. It hissed at them menacingly, and Spike got to his feet, grabbing for a sword. Before he could even find it the creature began to screech, its tentacles and face turning black and withering as it died. The four looked at the carcass, nonplussed.

"Damn. Thought I was gonna get to kill the thing," Spike said softly. They kept their eyes peeled towards the ground, but no other monsters appeared.

"Guess they can't survive above ground," Giles said unnecessarily. They finally began to relax slightly.

"Now what?" Xander asked.

"I say we get going. Longer we hang around, more chance for nasty surprises," Spike said, "which normally I'm all in favor of, mind you, but I don't much fancy this place."

"Perhaps now that we know what the Wells do, they won't have the same effect," Giles offered, and received as a response a whisper of Jenny's voice in his mind (_*...killed me, I'll never forgive you Rupert...* _) that disavowed him immediately of that notion. Seeing the stricken expressions on the others' faces, he knew they had experienced something similar. Angel appeared to be particularly shaken, and Giles found himself reminded that this field had Angel particularly targeted.

"Spike is right. We all need to get out of here, especially Angel. Same procedure as before, only now Xander will bring up the rear, and I will guide Angel."

"Guide Angel?" Spike and Xander asked simultaneously, while Angel, still lost in listening to Buffy's voice, (_*...should have done the job right the first time; you belong in Hell...*_)chimed in a beat later, his voice strained.

"Guide me?" Giles came over to Angel, frowning over the haunted look in the vampire's eyes. Angel fought the urge to put his hands over his ears, knowing it would no more drown out Buffy's voice in his head than his own thoughts.

(_*Close your eyes...*_)

"Close your eyes," Giles said gently, placing his hand on Angel's arm. Angel pulled away violently, automatically slipping into his vampire face.

"No!" he shouted, only the spongy surface keeping him from fleeing in a blind panic. Giles stepped back in alarm as Spike, also in game face, grabbed his grandsire by both arms. He forced Angel to look at him, the ferocity of his golden eyes not matching the mildness of his tone.

"This is going to stop, now. You're Angelus, damn you. You're the bleeding Scourge of Europe. Just because you've decided to become a nancy boy, don't forget what you are, mate. You're stronger than these wankers, Angelus. Time to show what you're made of." Angel growled at Spike for a moment, then took a deep unnecessary breath, his visage resuming its human appearance. He nodded once, then looked at Giles.

"Sorry, Giles. I'll be okay. Let's go," Angel said, walking up to Giles and closing his eyes without further protest. Giles placed the vampire's hands on his shoulders. Spike glared at the his other two companions before grabbing his staff and moving into the lead once more. They proceeded without speaking, unspoken agreement making them pick up speed when the path Spike was able to find for them took them close to the water. They progressed some distance before Spike suddenly stopped.

"It's over," he said. Angel opened his eyes cautiously to see Spike's staff colliding with hard ground. They looked at their own feet and saw they were no longer sinking into muddy ground, the mud already on their clothes and armor having dried to a light gray clay. Angel himself looked as if he had been cast in plaster.

"Okay, so now we..." Xander trailed off as he saw what they all did. A thin plume of white smoke was rising ahead of them, and a clear path lay before them. Looking behind them, they noticed the swampy field had vanished, replaced by trees grown thick and impassable behind them. Spike snorted in annoyance.

"Is anyone else getting a bit tired of being treated like an idiot? Like we wouldn't take the path in front of us unless they made it the only choice?"

"And would we take the path in front of us if there was another way to go?" Xander asked. Spike considered it, then shrugged with a half-smile.

"I'd wager not," he conceded.

"I think whoever's running this show knows us a bit too well," Giles said gravely. His eyes were clouded with memories of his own trial, and the others intuitively gave him his own space. Angel flashed him a questioning look as they travelled up the path towards the smoke.

"You're sure there isn't anything you can tell me that will be helpful?" he asked in a low voice. Giles gave him a haunted look.

"It won't be the same for you, Angel. Just...tell the truth. And don't forget what you're there for," he added, as they all pulled up short in front of a small thatched cottage. As they had seen the day before, Buffy was standing on the cottage steps, smiling down at them. Her dress was baby blue, done in a simple peasant style with lacing up the front, and her hair was pulled up into a simple bun on top of her head. She looked impossibly lovely, and they all fell to one knee. She sighed, grinning in spite of herself.

"You know, you keep doing that and it really could go to a girl's head," she smirked. Then drawing herself up to her full height, she gestured down towards them.

"Who seeks the Chalice of Restoration?" she asked. Angel rose, and both shivered as their eyes met. Something like an invisible flame seemed to jump between them, flare, then wane, and Buffy turned to enter the cottage. Almost as if sleepwalking, Angel removed the weapons he was carrying and handed them to Giles. He walked up the steps behind her and disappeared inside. The others made themselves comfortable on the ground.

"What happens now?" Giles asked, and Xander chuckled.

"We wait," he said, "And if its like yesterday, we'll fall..." he trailed off as his head hit his chest. Spike and Giles had already succumbed to the peculiar slumber.

***********************

"Asleep. Really starting to hate this part," Willow grumbled. Hearing the strain in her voice, Tara came and put an arm around her tired girlfriend. Looking around, she saw Dawn had her head on the table and was half-asleep. While time was passing more slowly where they were than the dimension they were watching, it had still been many hours since they had begun the scrying spell. While Anya, Dawn and herself had managed to catch brief naps, Willow had been tasked with maintaining the spell at all times. Tara was growing increasingly worried about her.

"Baby, we've been at this for hours. You need to take a break," she said. Willow shook her head.

"You know I can't. If I break the spell, we may not be able to do it again."

"I know, but there must be a way. You're not going to be able to keep this up forever, and there are two more tests to go."

"She can transfer it to one of us," Anya said. Dawn and Tara looked at her with interest. "It's a relatively simple thing, short term transfer of power. The witches I used to know used it all the time when they were doing long term, high power rituals...so the spell could continue unabated. Otherwise, you have dead witches and no power. Which defeats the purpose of the rituals."

"Let's do it, then. Willow-" Tara began, then stopped as she saw tears forming in Willow's eyes and the beginnings of the infamous resolve face.

"No," Willow said, tears clogging her throat. "I can do this, I can. For Buffy, and for Giles and Xander and the others..."

"It's okay for you to take a break, honey. You need to get something to eat, take a nap...you can take back over later." Tara turned to Anya questioningly. "I mean, she'll have to, right?"

"Yes, as I remember it the effects don't last too long. Just a few hours."

"See?" Tara said in a soothing tone. "If this goes like the last time, nothing's going to happen for an hour or so anyway...you and Dawnie can sack out in the back while Anya and I keep watch. Anya'll wake you if anything important happens." Willow finally nodded wearily and the other three breathed a sigh of relief. Anya smiled.

"I'll get the text with the transfer spell," she said brightly.

***********************

Angel was surprised when his vision didn't adapt to the sudden darkness. As a vampire he was accustomed to being able to see no matter what the level of light. Even when there was no light at all. But now he found himself stopping, disoriented. Despite the comforting words, Buffy's disembodied voice served as an unhappy reminder of what he had just endured at the Wells of Sadness.

"It's okay, Angel. You need to think back...if you could live over one moment of your life, or unlife, and change it, what would it be? Think about that moment...truthfully, Angel..."

Angel blinked in the sudden light. He looked down and moaned. A sea of images began to shimmer into being and then disappear at a rapid rate. Seemingly endless death, torture and unspeakable torment administered by his hand, his own face mocking his victims. He felt Buffy was standing by his side before she spoke.

"I know you're sorry, for all these things, Angel. But there's one thing in particular, isn't there? Dig deeper," she whispered. The images slowed and one particular image came into focus. A striking brunette, and Angelus dining on her eagerly. Angel had to turn away from the sight.

"No," he said. Buffy put a sympathetic hand on his arm, her face dispassionate as she watched the girl's life end. 

"The gypsy girl, the one that caused your curse," she murmured.

"I don't...I wouldn't..." Angel choked out.

"Change that? If you could? But being a vampire without a soul was so much simpler for you, Angel."

"But not better...that's not what I want..." Angel said. Buffy smiled.

"I know," she said. "There's a part of you that wishes that you'd never bitten her, that you'd never realized you were..."

"A monster," Angel groaned, finishing the sentence for her. Her hand on his arm tightened in a comforting squeeze.

"But that's not what you would change if you could."

The scene changed again, and Angel nodded slowly. The familiar cobblestones and buildings. The drunken young man he once was, so foolishly trusting. The gorgeous blonde woman who was more than she seemed. The night he was turned.

"Run away, you fool...you have no idea what you're on about," he said, not even noticing how his accent had slipped back into place. The blonde beside him turned and smiled.

"So true, lover," she hissed. He jumped away, startled. Standing where Buffy had been moments before was the woman who had doomed him to this.

"Darla. I should have known," he said, fumbling for a stake before realizing he had no weapons on him. She smiled, shaking her head in mock dismay.

"You want to kill me. Not so long ago you wanted to save me...risked your life to save mine. Angel, are you really that unhappy to see me?" Darla drawled.

"Do you really have to ask?" he bit back.

"Even if I have what you want? What you came here seeking?" the blonde asked in that same mocking tone, holding out a simple looking goblet, black on the outside and burnished gold on the inside. She was touching it somewhat gingerly, he noticed, then saw the embossed crosses on the base and smiled.

"The Chalice of Restoration?" he said.

"The one and only. Thankfully," she added with distaste. "Honestly, Angel, I know that since the curse you've grown all tender-hearted, but I can't believe any vampire would actually want this thing. It makes me sick."

"That I love a woman more than you? There's nothing I wouldn't do for Buffy, and I need that Chalice. As much fun as it might be to fight you for it, cause maybe I'd get to kill you again, I need it unused and unharmed. So you're going to hand it over and I'll let you go," Angel stated matter-of-factly. Darla frowned.

"Buffy...you mean you're not going to use the Chalice? Oh, that is rich, Angel, even coming from you."

"I don't understand," Angel replied honestly. Darla smiled and tossed the cup at him, surprising him so much that he juggled and almost dropped it before catching it, grunting when the crosses on the base burnt his fingers.

"Here you go. I was only holding it for you anyway. But I get the last laugh, Angel. I get to tell you what your precious cup does."

"Don't care," Angel said, turning to leave. Her voice rang after him.

"All the evil you've done, all the death you inflicted...the Chalice can undo it all. You have the power to give those poor people you claim to feel so bad about killing their lives back, Angel. Walk away from that and show what kind of man you really are."

***********************

TBC - forever on a quest for feedback!


	9. Mountains and Molehills

Disclaimer: I don't own them, would that I did. The characters belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwalt, Fox, etc. Just using them to tell my own little story.

*******************

Part Nine: Mountains and Molehills

"I don't believe it. It can't be," Angel muttered. His sire shrugged in response.

"But it is," Darla declared matter-of-factly. Angel swallowed hard, staring at the cup in his hands. His mind screamed at him that Darla was not to be trusted, but his instincts insisted that what she had told him was the truth. This simple goblet was the key to his redemption.

"It's not possible," Angel insisted again stubbornly. Darla laughed in derision, gesturing at the room around them.

"But this is possible? But reliving a day is possible?" she added pointedly, enjoying his stunned expression. "Oh yes, I know all about that. If that's possible, why not a thousand days? Why not a thousand lifetimes?"

"How?"

"Like I understand those kinds of things! You know me better than that, dear boy. I only know that a vampire can use the cup to restore the lives he or she has taken. Only a vampire with a soul would even care...I think that thing was meant for you, Angel. Only for you." Darla laughed bitterly. "And as usual, you're going to throw it away for someone that was never meant to be yours. Go on, save your precious Slayer...just don't make me watch."

"You can't understand," Angel said brokenly. He gripped the Chalice tightly, hardly feeling the pain as it burned him. What was that mild discomfort compared to the pain of this?

"I don't want to understand. But you're stalling, Angel. You've got what you came for, right? And instead of leaving, you're still here. So maybe you're the one who doesn't get it, huh?"

The two vampires locked eyes for a long moments. Darla's venomous gaze was triumphant; Angel's eyes promised murder and retaliation, but they were the empty promises of despair. Finally he turned to leave. Not since the moment he had given up his humanity for the second time had he felt so truly damned. The echo of Darla's derisive laughter rang in his ears as he was again swallowed by the darkness. He knew that the blackness that surrounded him was nothing compared to the new shadows obscuring his soul. As he felt himself start to fall, his last thoughts were of the girl who had brought him here. Buffy, whose brightness burned into any darkness, even this utter gloom. He gripped the thoughts as tightly as he held the precious Chalice. Buffy, the light...

The light. Angel squinted and held his hands in front of his face, and the lantern was moved away from his face. He could make out Gus' apologetic expression in the dim.

"A thousand apologies. I only wished to make certain you were resting comfortably, and perhaps attend to your burns?" The last was rendered as a question. and Angel raised his hands to his face, wincing. The marks made by the Chalice were still on them. He sat up hurriedly and began feeling around the bed frantically.

"Where is it? Where?" he gasped.

"Calm yourself, good knight. I have it right here," Gus said soothingly, showing Angel the Chalice, not missing that despite the vampire's obvious relief that it wasn't lost, he still flinched away from the sight of the goblet. "If it pleases you, I will put it with Sir Rupert's prize to await your return." Angel nodded quickly, then noticed the other beds were made.

"The others..."

"Await your arrival. I gather the decision was made to seek the Blade of Denis this day, and I suggested an earlier start. All the day's preparations have already been made." Angel nodded again.

"I should go," Angel said, rising and turning thoughtfully to the white-haired man. "Gus..."

"Yes, Sir Angel? Or would you prefer Sir Liam? I have not been certain..."

"Angel is fine. Gus, what's really going on here? You know, don't you?" Angel pressed, and saw Gus' eyes begin to dart away evasively.

"You know what is happening. You have braved the Field of Fire and The Wells of Sadness. Surely you are the bravest, most noble knights I have ever had the honor to serve. The bards will sing of your deeds for ages-"

"So you're not going to tell me?" Angel cut him off with a wry smile.

"I have nothing I could tell you that would ease your journey or aid your quest, Sir Angel. You have my word on that," Gus replied. Angel, reading the sincerity in his eyes, said no more and allowed the man to help him dress, shaking off his repeated offer to dress the burns. Leaving them as they were served as some kind of salve to his soul, a kind of weak penance. Gus seemed to understand, not pressing the matter further.

They walked together into the burgeoning dawn, Gus holding his lantern ahead of them to light their way, and met the others ready to mount. Spike turned the reins of Angel's horse over to him without a word.

"So. Blade of Denis?" Angel said by way of greeting.

"Army of Black Gnomes," Spike agreed, gleeful as a child on Christmas morning. He easily mounted his horse, looking down at them impatiently.

"Almost certain peril," Giles added, giving Angel a long empathetic look. He knew that the shadows in the vampire's eyes mirrored his own. Giles expected that Spike was not going to find the day's activities as enjoyable as he seemed to believe. Xander looked between them and sighed.

"And happy fun time continues, I see. You know, when we get back home I'm never playing Dungeons and Dragons again. Not that I ever did," he added hastily at their raised eyebrows. "Gee, would you look at the time? Let's go, you know what they say about keeping gnomes waiting..."

"Please enlighten us, Harris. Most of us haven't absorbed the nuggets of wisdom shared in video games," Spike said drolly, easing his horse away. Giles and Angel shared a smile watching Xander glower at Spike's back. The other three men mounted in silence and followed the vampire, who was already setting a brisk pace. The journey north began without incident, as they had come to expect, except that it was growing noticeably colder as they traveled. The vampires were relatively unaffected, but both Xander and Giles shivered when the wind blew particularly hard. Spike was still vocally expressing pleasure at the idea of going up against an army, but his companions could tell that he was nervous about what was to come. When they stopped to eat and water the horses, Giles approached him cautiously.

"Are you...all right?" Giles asked, fully expecting the glare he received in return.

"What are you on about now, Rupert? Of course, never better. Gonna get to kill something, makes me feel all warm and gooshy inside," Spike answered, his tone belligerent but not quite convincing. Giles gave him a small smile.

"Well, yes, warmth and, er, gooshiness...aside, it is natural to feel a bit..." Giles trailed off as Spike turned on him menacingly. The vampire winced as the chip gave him a small jolt of warning.

"What? You think I'm nervous? Afraid? I'm some sort of coward, is that it? Spike's got a chip in his head and now he's all weak and woolly like a bleedin sheep?" Spike growled. Giles regarded him calmly.

"I doubt neither your courage nor your intelligence, Spike," the Watcher replied, making Spike blink in surprise. "Only a fool would proceed to a peril marked specifically for him without some feelings of trepidation."

"He means if you're scared, you're smart," Xander offered helpfully, as he and Angel joined them. 

"I know what he means, you soddin brat. Like he said, I've got intelligence. But I'm not scared of gnomes, even if they're a bloody army of them. S'long as they can die like anything else."

***********************

"I'm scared of gnomes," Dawn offered in a small voice. She and Tara were now watching the pool as Anya was asleep in a nearby chair. Willow approached them, stifling a small yawn.

"How's it going?" she asked, trying to sound casual. Tara smiled, knowing better. Her lover was itching to be back in the driver's seat.

"Everything's fine. Did you have a nice nap, honey?"

"It was great. Slept like a...well, babies don't sleep through the night, I always hated that expression, though they do take naps, like...oh! I slept like a cat! I had a catnap!"

"You sound rested," Dawn giggled, giving the witch a quick one-armed hug. "They're going up against some kind of army of gnomes soon. They seem to think Spike's the one in the most danger. You ready to take over the scrying?"

"Yes!" Willow said enthusiastically, then added lamely, "Cause, Tara could use the rest, and I'm all rested, rested witch here..."

"It's okay, honey. You want it, you got it," Tara assured her, then frowned. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Dawn asked.

"Well, the spell Anya did is supposed to end in about another hour. The power transfers back automatically."

"Well, we just take it off of automatic and put it on manual. What's the problem?" Willow said breezily.

"I'm just not sure how we do that," Tara admitted. "I'm not really familiar with the spell Anya knew..."

"So, we just wake her up," Dawn offered. Willow looked over at her and shook her head regretfully.

"No, look at her. She's exhausted, and she's so worried about Xander...we should let her sleep. I can wait," she added reluctantly. She sagged a bit, and Dawn looked at her sympathetically.

"Anya got donuts before she went to sleep...do you want one?" the younger girl offered, earning a small but genuine smile from her friend.

"Thanks, Dawnie. Maybe later," she said. Dawn grabbed the witch's arm enthusiastically. "Wait! I know! The book! She got the spell out of this book." Dawn reached for a large, ancient tome that Anya had left sitting next to the scrying bowl. She lifted it with a crow of triumph that turned to a shriek of dismay as it slipped from her fingers and fell towards the bowl. Desperately she grabbed at it.

"Dawn! No!" Willow cried out, reaching for the girl. She was seconds too late. Dawn's hands landed on top of the wayward text in the enchanted water of the scrying pool. There was a tremendous flash of power, knocking both witches across the room. Dawn screamed. Anya awoke just in time to duck as the bowl went sailing over her head. She screamed and put her arms over her head as rumbling destruction went through the shop. It subsided after a few terrifying moments, leaving in its wake only the sound of fluttering paper as pages from destroyed books floated down from the ceiling. Anya looked around the shop, almost immediately spying Willow and Tara crumpled in a heap on the other side of the room. She ran to them with a soft cry, relieved to find them still breathing, but unconscious. She scanned the room for its other former occupant.

"Dawn? Dawnie? Can you hear me?" Anya called out. There was no response, and a search of the shop failed to turn up the Slayer's missing sister. Anya returned to the witches, hugging herself in total horror.

"This is not good. This is not good at all."

***********************

"You know what I hate most about this place?" Xander said conversationally as they mounted their horses to continue. When none of the others answered, he pointed north. "The stuff that keeps appearing out of nowhere."

"A mountain," Angel said.

"A mountain that wasn't there when we left this morning. A mountain that wasn't there when we stopped a while ago. But a mountain that's not more than ten miles from us now...and you want to bet where the Army Gnomes live?" Xander said.

"Shall we have to climb it?" Giles asked absently, looking up at the imposing summit.

"Think we'll find out when we get there," Spike responded as he spurred his horse forward. The others followed, Xander still muttering about how much he hated this sudden-mountain-appearing place. 

"Maybe they live under the mountain...or inside it," Giles continued faintly, his gaze still wandering to the top of the mountain as they slowly moved closer. Spike glared at him momentarily, then went back to scanning the now rocky terrain. Light flurries of snow were starting to fall, the wind whirling the flakes around them.

"Or maybe they just go to the mountain to work in the mines, and go home every day to be waited on by Snow Bloody White! Who the hell cares? We don't have to find out anything about these bloody things except the best way to kill them so we can be on our bloody way and I can get my bloody sword!"

"That was a whole lot of bloodies there, oh Not Afraid Man," Xander observed wryly. Spike's retort was silenced by Angel's sudden wave.

"I saw something," he said quietly, unsheathing his sword. The others quickly followed suit, their horses snorting nervously.

"Where?" Spike asked in an intense but equally soft tone. Angel inclined his head toward the base of the mountain. A moment later they all saw it. A short figure moved out from behind a rock briefly, then disappeared again.

"Probably a warning sentry of some kind," Angel observed.

"Think he's warning them about us?" Xander drawled sarcastically. "Cause we're being so stealthy, riding right up with our swords out and all..." A moment later they had their answer, as a sound not unlike a low tuba came to them, and the ground began to shake. A number of heads appeared a moment later from behind other large outcroppings of rocks, more than the men could count quickly, and after a moment bows appeared over the tops of the rocks, arrows at the ready.

"Guys," Xander said nervously. "They don't look happy to see us." The rumbling had subsided, and all was quiet as they approached slowly, eventually coming to a complete stop about 100 yards away. From this angle they got a better look at the gnomes. The short figures were swathed completely in black clothing, what looked like armored shields obscuring their faces. It was impossible to tell what they actually looked like, though they all appeared to be diminutive in height. And well armed.

"Think if we just tell them we're on a noble quest they'll let us through?" Angel asked with a short laugh.

"No, I think they pretty much want to kill us," Spike replied. "This is the point where we need a plan. Watcher, what's the plan?"

"Me?" Giles asked in alarm. "What makes you think I have a plan?"

"Your job, isn't it? Watch the Slayer, read the books, drink tea, be boring, make attack plans...isn't that what you lot do?"

"That is not what-" Giles began haughtily, but Xander cut him off.

"Someone's coming," Xander said, and they all looked to see a small figure approaching. From the markings on his helmet, Giles surmised he might be a leader of some sort, a captain or perhaps a general. At his signal, they all put away their swords, albeit with some reluctance.

"Return the way you came, and no harm will come to ye," the gnome intoned, his voice slightly muffled by his mask. 

"Afraid we can't do that, mate," Spike said casually, in a deceptively friendly tone the others knew well. "On a quest, you see. You're in our way."

"None may pass through our mountain alive," the gnome general replied, as Spike and the others swung off of their horses and walked up to him. Giles suddenly turned away, muttering something under his breath. Spike ignored him as he drew his sword, approaching the gnome with narrowed eyes.

"See, that's not a problem for me. Not alive as it is," he said, slipping into his vampire countenance. The gnome drew his sword and barked out an order, and the air was full of arrows heading towards the four knights. The horses reared as Angel and Xander both shouted warnings to Giles. Both released the reins automatically, allowing the beasts to run away. They held their shields up defensively as Spike moved in to engage the gnome in swordplay unmindful of the impending arrows. Giles still stood defenseless, muttering with his eyes closed. Much to the amazement of Angel, Xander and the gnomes, the arrows seemed to hit an invisible barrier and fall harmless at their feet. The two men immediately realized what had happened and grinned at Giles, who was smiling back at them.

"I like this side of you, Mr. Wizard," Xander crowed as they saw Spike find an opening in his battle with the gnome. The blonde vampire moved in for the kill with a cry of triumph that turned almost immediately to a scream of pain. He fell to his knees, dropping his sword as the others ran to his aid, Angel blocking the gnome's killing blow with his own sword and using his superior strength to propel the fight away from Spike. Vast numbers of gnomes were spilling out from behind rocks, rushing towards them with fierce battle cries. Giles and Xander hauled Spike to his feet.

"What happened?" Xander asked. The vampire shook his head.

"The chip...wouldn't let me...I think these blokes are human!"

"They don't seem human at all," Giles replied, gathering himself for another spell.

"Well, the bloody chip thinks they are!" Spike yelled.

"That's bad," Xander observed unnecessarily as he saw Angel deliver a blow to the gnome he was fighting that caused the gnome to lose his sword and fall back towards his approaching brethren. Angel moved back towards his friends, eyeing the tide of gnomes that would be on them momentarily. Giles muttered a few more words, and then sighed.

"I've cast a spell that will shield us from them, but it's only a temporary solution. We'll need to get past them eventually." The gnomes stopped as they felt the air crackle with magic, grumbling and muttering amongst themselves as they tentatively tested the barrier, which held, much to Giles' relief. Then a sound pierced the air, echoing off the mountain and sending fear down the spines of all four men.

"Was that a woman screaming?" Angel asked. They all exchanged looks, turning back towards the mountain grimly.

"I know that scream. That was Dawn!" Spike cried.

***********************

TBC - forever on a quest for feedback!


	10. The View's No Better From The Other Side

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series and all the characters that appear on the show are the exclusive property of Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, The WB, UPN, Mutant Enemy, Inc. and any one else with a legal binding claim to the shows and/or characters. No copyright infringement is intended. 

*******************

Part Ten: The View's No Better From The Other Side

Dawn Summers knew her Lewis G. Carroll. She was falling fast, but she tried to steady her nerves with thoughts of the Wonderland stories. Alice had survived her tumble down the rabbit hole relatively unscathed, after all; she should be able to manage this plunge into an enchanted bowl of water. Or whatever was happening to her. Which meant she really should stop screaming...  
  
She landed with a less than gentle thud and lay gasping for air. A quick check of all limbs revealed no serious injuries...but a surprising change of wardrobe. She had been wearing a worn pair of cords and a cool pink t-shirt she'd borrowed from her sister a long time ago. Now she was dressed in a gown of pearlescent green, tightly cinched at the waist and full skirted. She had matching silk slippers and stockings on her feet. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, and Dawn could not have been more frightened.  
  
That was what she thought, anyway, until she got a good look around her and saw more eyes than she could quickly count staring back at her. Excited whispers she couldn't quite make out surrounded her, and she started scurrying backwards like a crab, using her hands to propel her until she hit a wall of rock. The eyes emerged out of the darkness and became faces, and Dawn knew what they were immediately. They grew closer as she tried to press herself into the rock, whimpering. When she saw hands reaching for her, she did the first thing that came to mind. Or, more accurately, came without any thought at all. Dawn screamed.  
  
***********************  
"Dawn!"  
  
Willow's eyes flew open and she half sat up in alarm. She found herself staring into Anya's concerned brown eyes, and pushed gently back to the ground. She felt a hand grab hers and turned her head, wincing at the pain that shot through it. She was relieved to see Tara lying beside her, struggling to smile. She turned back to Anya.  
  
"Where's Dawn?"  
  
"Gone," Anya said sadly. "What did you do to my spell? It was working just fine when I-"  
  
"The book," Willow cut her off. "The spellbook. Where is it?" Anya shrugged.  
  
"Probably confetti, like every other book that was near ground zero. Tara said Dawn was trying to do something with it."  
  
"Yes, and she dropped it in the bowl we were using for the scrying," Willow said, remembering. "Then everything's a little fuzzy."  
  
"Dawn screamed. Shop exploded. I was nearly decapitated by a flying bowl. And she was gone."  
  
"Gone? She left the shop?" Willow asked weakly, knowing in her heart that wasn't what Anya was saying. The former demon shook her head, sighing in annoyance.  
  
"Gone. Poof. There one second, not the next."  
  
"She got translocated," Tara said, struggling into a sitting position. The other two looked at her sharply.  
  
"We weren't doing that kind of spell," Willow protested. "Translocation is, is very tricky, and we didn't even have the right tools or..."  
  
"I know. I just...I think that's what happened. I think it was the book. While we were preparing to do the spell to transfer your power to me temporarily, I saw a spell you could use to alter a scrying spell into a translocation spell."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Willow said, her expression hurt. Tara blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Because I was afraid you'd want to try that, Will. I knew if you thought there was a way to get to the guys to help them, you'd take it. It was too dangerous, I couldn't let..." Tara trailed off, unable to look at Willow's injured expression anymore.  
  
"Whatever," Anya said sharply. "What you're saying is that Dawn is in that place? With Xander and the others?"  
  
"I think so. But there's no way of telling exactly where she is," Tara said.  
  
"And we can't see what's happening. We need get our picture back. Go on, get to scrying," Anya insisted. The two witches exchanged worried looks.  
  
"We might not be able to," Willow admitted, then put on her resolve face. "But we're going to try. And we're going to figure out how to get Dawn back."  
  
***********************  
"It came from near the mountain," Giles stated. He was referring to the scream they had heard moments before, the sound that had brought them all close to panic. The ground began to shake again, and all of them had to struggle to keep their feet. Giles couldn't help but notice with annoyance that the tremors seemed to have no effect at all on the gnomes.  
  
"We've got to get out of here! We've got to help her!" Spike said, echoing the feelings of his companions. Angel struggled to maintain some objectivity.  
  
"There's too many of them, and if you can't fight...I don't think we'd make it," he said.  
  
"I'll fight. Don't care what kind of headache I get," Spike groused.  
  
"We need to find some kind of weakness, something we can use," Giles said desperately.  
  
"Well, we're taller. And better looking. And it's just a guess, but I think we're cleaner," Xander said, desperately scanning the area near the mountain for a glimpse of Dawn.  
  
"Dammit Harris, don't make me have to kill you," Spike growled.  
  
"As if, Sir Neutered," Xander scoffed.   
  
"Everybody just calm down!" Angel demanded forcefully. The others stopped talking and stared at him. "Okay, that's better. Giles, have you got anything, any way we can make our little protection field mobile?"  
  
"No, I'm quite certain I...wait! I just thought of something. I might be able to manage...I mean, I never tried to, but my abilities seem to be greatly enhanced here and I-"  
  
"Just do it, Giles. Whatever it is, if it will get us to past these guys and to Dawn, just do it," Xander said, Spike and Angel nodding agreement. Giles took a deep breath.  
  
"Very well, we'll need to form a circle. Angel take my hand, Xander take his, Spike..."  
  
"You want me to hold your hand?" Spike spit out distastefully.  
  
"You want to save Dawn?" Giles responded, and Spike grabbed Giles and Xander's hands without another word. "Now, I need you all to close your eyes and imagine that there's a current of electricity running through the circle. I'm going to count to three. When I get to three, I need you to imagine you're sending all the energy in the circle into me. Are you ready? Take a few deep breaths...if you need to," he finished lamely at the vampires' looks. "Oh, and right after we do this, get ready to run. I'm going to have to lower the protection field to make this work."  
  
"You want to tell us what we're doing?" Angel asked, but Spike spoke louder, clearly beyond worry over Dawn's welfare.  
  
"Just do it!" he said. The four men closed their eyes, and felt tingling and warmth through their arms almost immediately. After a few seconds they heard Giles begin to count.  
  
"One...Two..."  
  
The tingling had built up to the point where it was nearly painful. They could feel something building inside them, something powerful. The air around them was crackling with energy as they prepared to release the energy.  
  
"Three!" Giles roared, and the three men mentally pushed the strange feeling of power towards Giles. Almost immediately they heard screams of fear coming from the army. They felt empty and lethargic as they opened their eyes. All but Giles gasped at the sight that greeted them. The gnomes were all dangling twenty feet off the ground, struggling and crying out in fright. Giles touched Angel's arm, nearly falling over from exhaustion. Without a word Angel swung the Watcher over his shoulder and they began to run. Spike was the first to reach the mountainside, finding himself facing a craggy rock wall with smaller rock formations in front of it. He swung in a wide circle, sword at the ready, looking for some sign of Dawn. Finally he hit the wall in aggravation.  
  
"Where is she?" he yelled as the others joined him. Angel put Giles down, steadying him. The Watcher was already recovering from his effort, but he was still pale and a bit anxious for Angel's liking.  
  
"How long will that last?" he asked, just as all the gnomes fell to the ground.  
  
"Not long," Giles said unnecessarily. "But the fall should have knocked them out. We've got to get moving before they wake up."  
  
"Where?" Xander asked, seeing what Spike had already noticed. "She's not here. There's nothing here."  
  
"Dawn!" Spike screamed, pounding ineffectually on the rock wall again.  
  
"There has to be a way into the mountain. It's the only place she could have gone," Angel said, feeling the wall more carefully then Spike's pounding. "There's probably a trigger, or something..." Xander looked behind them nervously. Some of the gnomes were beginning to stir.  
  
"We're about to have company, guys," he warned as he joined the others at the wall. Spike, his hands scraped and bloody from the pounding, backed away. Overcome with rage and frustration, he kicked a nearby rock. The four of them nearly fell as the ground suddenly began to quake. Xander and Giles grabbed hold of the wall while Angel turned to Spike, just in time to see him fall into a hole that had suddenly opened up underneath him. He saw that Spike's fingers still gripping the side and came to help just as the ground stopped shaking. The blonde vampire looked up at him, straining with effort to keep his precarious hold. He was highly annoyed to see Angel was grinning.  
  
"What? You're not going to pull me out? I pulled you out when you fell into a big hole in the ground!" Spike spit out.   
  
"Just let go," Angel laughed. Giles and Xander joined him leaning over the edge of the crevice and chuckled. Spike looked down and glowered up at them in embarrassment. His feet were dangling inches from a ledge that was essentially the top step of a spiral staircase that descended beyond where their eyes could see.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered as he let go. Giles located a series of steps carved into the side that he and Xander used to climb down as Angel dropped down easily beside Spike. Giles gestured towards the steps.  
  
"Clearly the gnomes use this. Perhaps it was even constructed by them. And Dawn likely found this passage before us; I bet that was why were heard that rumbling before."  
  
"Then these buggers have the girl," Spike said.  
  
"We don't know that," Xander said, clearly not believing his own words. He stole a nervous glance above, knowing that the awakening gnomes would certainly be following them any moment.  
  
"So we go down and find out. Unless someone has a plan." Angel said shortly, starting down the stairs without looking back. Spike and Xander both looked at Giles for a moment before following. The Englishman snorted as he brought up the rear.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me? Are none of you capable of coming up with a plan?" Giles said, dropping his voice to a whisper as they went deeper.  
  
"Not a good one," Xander replied softly. They tried to proceed with as much speed and as little noise as possible, keeping their ears out for any sign of the missing girl. There was no sound at all other than the noise that they themselves were making. Giles stole nervous glances behind them, but was surprised to find they weren't being followed. It wasn't a happy feeling of surprise, either.  
  
"I'm starting to think this might be some kind of-" Giles whispered.  
  
"Don't say trap," Xander said quickly.  
  
"Why not?" Giles replied.  
  
"Because as soon as you say it..." Xander began, just as Angel reached the bottom of the stairwell and disappeared under myriad swarming gnomes. Before they could even think of going to his aid, the steps they were standing on vanished and they found themselves plunging into the crowd. Within minutes they were all effectively bound and had been dragged to their knees. A smug gnome general walked past them looking triumphantly into each of their faces. Spike moved his head forward to try to bite the gnome and cried out with pain from both his chip and from the gnome that pulled his head back The gnome general laughed. He raised his hands over his head in what was clearly a gesture of victory and all the gnomes cheered. Angel, Spike, Xander and Giles found themselves being prodded to their feet and led single file into a tunnel, gnomes surrounding them on all sides. Angel sighed.  
  
"Now this reminds me of Pylea."  
  
"What doesn't?" Spike said irritably. Angel pointedly ignored him.  
  
"We went to rescue Cordy, and found ourselves as prisoners. Then it turned out they had made her princess."  
  
"Right. You mentioned that. So you're thinking Dawn's been appointed queen or something?" Xander asked skeptically.  
  
"I know it's not likely but I'm hoping," Angel admitted, "Cause right now the rescue mission's looking a bit more likely to fail than I'd like."  
  
"Things are looking a bit grim," Giles concurred.  
  
"Wait! We're forgetting something. What about Buffy?" Xander asked suddenly.  
  
"What about her? She's probably painting her nails pink on the other side of this soddin mountain, wondering what's taking us so long?" Spike asked.  
  
"She's not allowed to help us, Xander," Giles said. Xander nodded.  
  
"I know. But that doesn't mean she can't help Dawn, does it?"  
  
***********************  
"What do you mean I can't help?" The furious Slayer stopped just short of pummeling her angelic counselor. He regarded her calmly for a moment.  
  
"I believe the statement is pretty self-explanatory," he said. Buffy shook her head angrily.  
  
"But Dawn's in trouble!"  
  
"Yes, it does appear so," he answered reasonably. "And her fate is in the hands of your friends. Just as your own fate is. Are you saying you don't have faith in them now?"  
  
"Yes. No. That has nothing to do with this. She's my sister!"  
  
"Indeed. Buffy, do you remember what this is all about?"  
  
"Yes. It's a test. Of love," she responded miserably.  
  
"Consider this one more factor in the test. Granted, an unexpected one..." he added, frowning.  
  
"You didn't know this was going to happen," Buffy said.  
  
"No, can't say I did," he responded with deceptive casualness.  
  
"I thought you had everything under control," she added accusingly. He gave her a sad smile.  
  
"If the outcome was predetermined, Buffy, what kind of test would it be? Your friends have everything they need to surmount these challenges. What wasn't already there has been given to them, they need only reach for it. But you must know that there are dark forces that don't wish to have you returned to the living."  
  
"So you're saying they're not playing by your rulebook?"  
  
"I don't think I need to tell you that these kinds of elements have little need for rules." Seeing that the Slayer had started pacing furiously, he sighed. "Look, Buffy, you must relax. You have a lot of friends, you know. They have many skills...and sometimes they find themselves inspired."  
  
"Divinely inspired?" Buffy asked, freezing him with her hopeful gaze.  
  
"Anything's possible," he answered with a small grin.  
  
***********************  
"I don't think we can count on Buffy to bail us out of this," Giles said regretfully. "I think we're on our own. And no, I don't have a plan," he added testily off of their looks. The passage they had been brought through was so narrow they'd had to proceed in crouches. They were weary but relieved when the tunnel finally widened out and they were prodded into a large well-lit anteroom. They blinked, stretched and tried to get a lay of their surroundings.   
  
"I think Angel's princess theory's a no go too," Xander said solemnly. "Look!" The others had already seen what he was talking about. There was a fairly small metal cage at the front of the chamber next to a platform, much like one might see in a zoo. The occupant had laid eyes on them and was reaching through the bars frantically.   
  
"Dawn!" Spike yelled. He tried to break free and was quickly beaten down for his trouble.   
  
"Spike!" Dawn screamed. "No! Please! Don't hurt them!" she called to the gnome guards.  
  
"Dawn, are you all right?" Giles asked, getting a rough shove from one of the guards in reply. He fell to his knees, and his companions soon were pushed down to join him. Giles dared look at Dawn, who was nodding and trying to smile reassuringly despite her trembling lips.  
  
"Silence from the prisoners," the gnome general ordered. "All Hail Queen Unxada! Queen of the Black Gnomes and Ruler of the North!" The gnomes all got quiet, bowing low, as a throne was carried in by a contingent of servants and settled on the dais near Dawn's prison. Despite her royal finery, the queen had the same squat, unattractive appearance as the other gnomes. She waved her hand regally, and all the gnomes returned to attention. The four were prodded to their feet and brought before the throne. She regarded them with interest, her eyes glittering as she leaned down to look more closely at them.  
  
"You are...human?" she said flatly, gesturing to Giles and Xander. Before they could say anything she waved her hand at Spike and Angel, her lip curling up in distaste. "You appear human, but you are not. What manner of creature are you?"  
  
"Vampires, Your Highness," Angel said quickly before Spike could respond. The queen frowned.  
  
"Vampires are wizards?" she asked. "Magical beings?"  
  
"Not...very..."Angel responded cautiously. He sensed there was more behind her question than what it seemed. The queen seemed to lose interest in the two vampires immediately and returned her attention to their human companions.  
  
"You are wizards, yes?" she asked intensely. Giles and Xander looked at each other for a long moment.  
  
"We are merely four knights on a quest, Your Majesty. We seek the Blade-"  
  
"Bloody hell! Don't tell 'em what we're after, you pillock!" Spike yelled. One of the gnomes behind him clubbed him in his left knee, making him fall with a cry of pain and causing Dawn to scream in dismay. He was back on his feet a moment later, clutching his knee while glaring at the queen and Giles. Angel gave him a warning look, and Spike's eyes met Dawn's worried gaze. He smirked a bit to let her know he was alright, and she nodded, slightly relieved.  
  
"Interesting," the queen said, looking back and forth between the two men as if they had said something particularly amusing. Then she looked back at Giles and gestured behind her, towards the cage. "You know that girl?"  
  
"She is my ward," Giles answered honestly. "She...left where she was to be and followed me to your kingdom. I would greatly appreciate it if you could return her to me and allow us to continue our journey."  
  
"I'm certain you would," Queen Unxada said, raising an ironic eyebrow. One of her servants came up and whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Then she pointed at Xander.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Me?" Xander answered back meekly.  
  
"Are you a knight or a wizard, boy?"  
  
"I'm a knight, Your Worshipfulness," Xander answered, adding as an aside to Giles, "Do I look like Harry Potter?"  
  
"Not in the slightest," Giles responded. The queen sat back and pondered them, drumming her fingers idly against the arm of her throne. She seemed to be considering something very grave.  
  
"So the four of you are knights on a quest...might I assume it's a noble quest? Aren't they usually noble?" Queen Unxada added coolly. The four nodded, and the queen gestured towards Dawn again. "This girl is your ward, who simply wandered off and you wish to collect her?" she added. The four nodded more tentatively, and Dawn approached the bars, trembling.  
  
"Please, Your Majesty. I just want to go home," she said. The queen regarded her for a long moment, then sat back with a sigh.  
  
"Very well. Generals, step forward," she commanded. They approached and bowed to their queen. Giles looked back at the others a bit smugly.  
  
"There, you see? It appears that one of the clear rules of this place is the truth will set you free," he whispered. Dawn clutched the bars hopefully as the generals stood at attention, awaiting the queen's orders. The queen finally made a sweeping gesture, looking away nonchalantly.  
  
"Kill them all."  
  
***********************  
  



	11. I've Got the Power

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series and all the characters that appear on the show are the exclusive property of Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, The WB, UPN, Mutant Enemy, Inc. and any one else with a legal binding claim to the shows and/or characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

*******************

Part Eleven: I've Got The Power

The five people from Sunnydale were stunned by Queen Unxada's non-negotiable order that they be killed. The gnome generals turned and signaled to five gnomes bearing axes. Four of the gnomes approached the imprisoned knights, as the fifth waited impatiently for one of the other gnomes to unlock the cage holding Dawn. Dawn crouched in the corner. Her horrified gaze was fixed on her friends as she stayed as far away from the cage door as possible.

"Wait!" Giles called out as the executioner gnomes approached. They were carrying axes that appeared more than sharp enough to dispatch the prisoners quickly. "Why kill us?"

"I always kill those who lie to me, wizard," the queen responded. "Did you think me fool enough to believe your story? Knights on a quest, indeed! No knights dare proceed against my armies. No, only four wizards and a witch would dare think they could fool us with these disguises and finally destroy my people. You want to perform more foul magicks against us, force us to move further underground so that you can take over our lands and rights. You are fools! Your kind cannot defeat us. We will only come back stronger!"

"No! We told you the truth. We...some of us do use magick, yes, but we are not wizards!" Angel said.

"You persist in your lies? Even in the face of your own deaths? We know your kind; we have fought you for centuries. This mountain is all we have left, but we will keep it from harm."

"We don't want your bleedin mountain, you stupid bitch. We want the girl, and I'll kill anyone of you that touches her!" Spike howled in frustration.

"Listen to me, please," Giles interjected quickly. "You say you've encountered wizards and witches before? Have any of them ever allowed themselves to be captured as we have?"

"None have had your cunning and guile, no. Mostly they vanish once we are able to fight them back," Queen Unxada conceded.

"Then why are we still here? Why haven't we vanished?" Giles asked as the gnome brought the sharp hatchet to his throat, then drew back. Dawn screamed as the gnome finally entered her cage and raised his axe.

"Halt!" the queen said, and the gnomes stopped just short of performing the beheading.

"Your Highness, the girl appeared out of thin air. And they made us leave the ground. They are magick users and must be destroyed," one of the generals protested.

"You don't want to kill us!" Xander said to the queen, still eyeing the axe at his neck uncertainly. "You really, really don't."

"You see? He threatens us!" the general cried out triumphantly.

"That wasn't a threat, it was...umm...uh...an observation," Xander replied hastily. "You don't strike me as the type of...people who just kill out of the blue." Queen Unxada regarded him for a long moment, and he was surprised at the sadness in her eyes.

"We are not," the queen sighed. "But I must protect my people. Before your magick causes more damage."

"I don't understand. The spell I performed earlier caused no lingering harm ...but perhaps those evil wizards did something that has..." Giles said, working it out for himself aloud. The reaction to this statement amongst the gnomes was explosive and immediate.

"He knows, Your Highness!" the general shrieked. "Surely that is proof of their evil intent! We must destroy them now or all is lost!" A near hysterical rumble went through the vast number of gnomes in the chamber, and the queen nodded, her eyes wide with terror.

"No! Wait! We can help you!" Giles yelled, but he could no longer be heard over the din. Dawn screamed again as the gnome assassin raised his axe to kill her. Desperately she threw her hands up to ward off the attack. There was a bright flash that nearly blinded everyone in the chamber, and the gnome with the axe went flying. Dawn sat staring at her hands, stunned, as pandemonium erupted amongst the gnomes. Gnomes scattered, evacuating the chamber in haste as servants and guards swarmed to protect their queen. The other executioner gnomes hesitated, their expressions fearful. The gnome that had flown across the room sat up, rubbing his head and wincing but not badly injured.

"The witch is going to destroy us all!" someone screamed.

"Dawnie, are you alright?" Xander yelled. The girl nodded, crawling towards them but still in the cage.

"I don't know what happened," she sobbed as the paralysis that had overtaken the axe-bearing gnomes was wearing off. They still had wild looks in their eyes as they had clearly decided that killing the 'wizards' as rapidly as possible was their best defense against these alarming developments.

"Give these guys a toss, too, Dawn!" Spike yelled. Giles grimaced.

"No, someone's bound to get hurt...Dawn, listen to me. You need to concentrate on our bonds, on freeing us. Just try to visualize us free." Dawn took a deep breath and held out her hands. The bonds tying their hands together shimmered and dissolved, just in time for each of them to dodge the axe aimed at his neck. As one the four men grabbed hold of the axes, grappling with the gnomes that continued to try to fulfill their mission. Dawn looked at her hands again, but this time in wonder.

"That is so cool," she gushed. Seeing that Spike was losing his battle due to his chip, she flicked her wrist again and the gnome went sprawling. Then she made the cage bars vanish in the same way she had her bonds, and jumped up onto the platform where the queen and her servants were cowering.

"Please, I beg of you, don't harm my people. Take what you want and leave us be." She moved back towards her throne, pushing a hidden lever in one of the armrests. A trap door opened in the platform. Dawn was shocked to see piles of gold hidden beneath the dais.

"Call them off. Now!" Dawn commanded, pointing at the gnomes still trying to comply with their orders to kill the prisoners. The queen clapped her hands several times and the chamber quieted fairly quickly. Angel released the gnome he had in a headlock, and the gnomes that had been fighting with Xander and Giles stopped. Everyone turned towards the throne.

"We have lost, my people. Their magicks are too strong," Queen Unxada said with great regret. Dawn snorted in annoyance.

"Look, we don't want your treasure, lady. Giles was telling you the truth before...well, mostly. I'm no witch. I have friends who are witches, but they're good witches, not the kind that cast spells on gnomes or try to conquer kingdoms and get rich and stuff. I don't know how I got here. There was some kind of magick involved, but it was an accident, a mistake. A really big mistake. And I don't really know why I can do these things. I don't want anyone to be hurt; none of us do." Dawn almost giggled at the protesting expression on Spike's face. Fortunately he knew it was best to keep quiet at this moment.

"Oh, yeah, we're heroic knights all right," Xander said softly. "We're being rescued by the damsel in distress."

"Whatever works," Angel shrugged fatalistically. The queen slumped onto her throne, looking utterly defeated. It was clear that she still expected something bad to happen to her people at the hands of these strangers.

"What are you going to do to us?" she asked finally. 

"Leave you in peace. We should continue on our way," Giles said, but the thought of leaving the gnomes in this state didn't quite sit right. From their expressions, he knew that three of his companions shared that same feeling.

"Giles, isn't there some way we can help them protect themselves?" Xander asked. Spike glared at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me? These blokes tried to kill us! And I believe we're supposed to defeat them. Which we have...sort of...can't we just go?" Spike growled, then continued more softly to his companions, "I don't like them, and I can't kill them. If we're not going to steal their treasure, I want to go now."

"You can't kill them...of course! That's the curse. They're not gnomes at all, they're human!" Giles cried out.

"It is true," the queen nodded. "It has been hundreds of years since our enchantment, yet I still remember what it was like to be as you are now. If you mean to use your magick to destroy us, I only ask that you do it quickly. But if you are good as you claim and yet wield such strong magick, perhaps there is a chance we might be freed from this wretched spell. We would be eternally grateful if the spell were broken. With your help I'm certain we could gain victory over the evil wizards that have plagued us for so long."

"Okay, well, this is good. Giles, you and Dawn make with the bibbity-bobbity and make these people people!" Xander said, smiling encouragingly at the queen. "Cause you're just people who need people. And that means you're the luckiest people in the world, cause here we are, riding in with the good magick spells to override the evil."

"Yes, well, I'm afraid it's not quite that simple," Giles dissembled. Angel and Xander both groaned, while Spike threw up his hands and stomped a few feet away for effect. Dawn exhaled harshly, letting out a breath none of them had realized she was holding. Seeing she had their attention she blushed.

"I've been trying to free the gnomes by picturing the spell being gone, like I did with the bonds and the bars, but it won't work," Dawn admitted sadly. "I'm sorry," she told the queen sincerely. "I'm new at this."

"It was a good idea, Dawn, but I'm afraid that isn't possible. I must ask that you please not try to do anymore magick without consulting me first. We can't be certain where this new ability is coming from. You might be doing untold harm to yourself."

"Okay," Dawn swallowed meekly. Giles was mildly surprised that she gave in without a fight; he realized having these unexpected powers must have frightened her more than she would admit.

"There are a number of ways to remove spells," Giles said, addressing the queen. An excited murmur went through the gnomes still gathered in the chamber. Giles looked apologetic as he continued, "but most of them are rather unpleasant, and sometimes fatal. Normally the person who created the original spell is the only one who can effectively remove it. I do know a spell that should work without any consequences, but it requires the use of an object..."

"An Orb of Resharah," Angel said quietly. Giles turned to him in surprise.

"Yes, exactly. How did you...know...?" Too late Giles realized the probable reason that Angel knew about the Orb. At some point, he or someone close to him must have been looking for ways to remove his own curse. The thought made Giles shiver, long ago memories of his torture at Angelus' hands surfacing as they occasionally did. He looked at the vampire questioningly; Angel responded only with a black, haunted look. Shaken, Giles continued speaking to the crestfallen queen, his voice faltering only slightly. "In any c-case, without the Orb the spell is quite impossible. And I'm afraid I have no idea where we might get one."

"Well, that's really too bad," Spike said cheerfully. "Guess there's nothing we can do, we should just grab our little Sabrina here and go. No hard feelings, mates," he said, frowning as he turned around to retrace their steps. There were a number of tunnels in the vicinity of where they had been brought into the chamber, and he was uncertain which one they had used.

"Those tunnels branch out throughout the mountain. Choose the wrong one and you'd be lost for years," Queen Unxada advised. "Only the gnomes know which one will take you to the surface."

"So let's get on with it then," Spike said. "Get some of the munchkins to show us the bloody road out of here before the soddin Scarecrow shows up."

"No," the queen said sadly. The others had been about to berate Spike for his rudeness, but now turned to Queen Unxada in astonishment.

"I thought we worked through this. You good, we good. Friends. We don't zap you or steal your stuff, you give us a hand...it's how these things work." Xander said, confused and frustrated. 

"I believe that you are good wizards, and that you intend no harm to my people," Queen Unxada said. "That is why I cannot let you leave here. We need your magicks to protect us, to enable us to fight the dark wizards that have plagued us. We cannot stop you from attempting it, but we will not help you leave this mountain."

**********************

"This will never work," Anya whispered to Tara for the fifth time, earning a rare glare of annoyance from the even-tempered witch that made her step back huffily. "I'm just saying," she said, returning to the worried attempts at cleaning that she had been using to keep herself busy.

Tara couldn't help but share her friend's doubts. Willow's plan was risky at best, extremely dangerous at worst. Without the spellbook that Dawn had been holding, she had been forced to work from her own studies, none of which included a interdimensional retrieval spell like she needed. So Willow had cobbled together a few other spells with which she had been 'tinkering'. She had allowed Tara to assist her in setting up the scrying bowl again. This time they were using the house keys from Dawn's purse. But after that Willow had refused Tara's assistance, leaving the blonde witch slightly wounded. Willow had been chanting the spell intently for nearly half an hour. Using a dagger to make small cuts in her finger, she squeezed drops of her own blood into the bowl at regular intervals. So far the only things the spell had caused was the pained expression on the redheaded witch's face and the small trickle of blood coming out of her nose. Tara was about to ask her girlfriend to stop when she felt something change. Willow's chanting grew louder, and Anya hurried back to Tara.

"What's happening?" the former demon asked excitedly. Tara shook her head.

"I'm not sure," she said, seeing the water in the bowl start to swirl in dark colors, gray and black and blood red. "But something definitely is."

"Is it a good something or a bad something?" Anya asked. The air around them began to crackle with static electricity and they could hear a faint sound like thunder. It felt as if a bad storm was about to hit inside the Magic Box. "Bad. It's a bad something!" Anya concluded, trying to get to Willow. Some kind of energy barrier repelled her, invisible but solid as a wall; it didn't hurt her, but it kept her at bay. Tara tried to reach her girlfriend and was also deflected. She pounded against the barrier in desperation.

"Willow!" Tara screamed as the crashing thunder sound reached a deafening volume. Willow had thrown her head back and was shouting the chant at the top of her lungs, but they could no longer hear her at all.

***********************

"You mean we'll have to stay here? F-forever?" Dawn said brokenly. "B-but I don't want to stay here..." Dawn said, tears beginning to flow. Spike started for her angrily.

"See what you've gone and done? You've made the little bit cry. That's it, chip or no chip, no one makes the girl cry but me..." Spike growled, picking up one of the gnomes' axes and brandishing it threateningly.

"Spike," Angel said in warning. The younger vampire met his gaze defiantly for a moment, then dropped the axe with a muttered curse. Spike was surprised to see Angel turn and give the same angry glare to the queen and her servants. "You know, normally I'm all about helping people who can't help themselves. You might say it's my personal mission statement. But you can't hold us prisoner here. We've started something here that we have to finish; so much depends on our success, more than you could possibly understand. So, we're really sorry you're having all these problems with bad magick, but I'm asking you, politely this time, to take us the hell out of here. The next time I ask, I won't be so polite." While his tone was fairly mild, the glare that accompanied it was enough to make all the gnomes shiver.

"You really don't want to make him unhappy," Xander advised the queen. "Of course, you don't want to make him happy, either..."

"Really, I don't think that threats are necessary," Giles said hastily. "I'm certain we can come to some accord..." Giles trailed off seeing the set expressions on all the faces looking back at him. All except Dawn's, which was almost purple with rage.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Dawn screamed, effectively stopping all conversation momentarily. For a split second the only sound in the cavern was the echo of her cry; then everyone screamed as one, but none could be heard over the explosion unexpectedly rumbling through the chamber.

***********************

TBC - forever on a quest for feedback!


	12. The First Cut Is The Deepest

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series and all the characters that appear on the show are the exclusive property of Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, The WB, UPN, Mutant Enemy, Inc. and any one else with a legal binding claim to the shows and/or characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

*******************

Part Twelve: The First Cut is the Deepest

When Angel raised his head he was grateful he didn't need to breathe. The air was thick with dust and smoke, making it hard for even a vampire to see clearly. He regained his feet, stumbling a bit in a momentary fit of panic when he couldn't immediately locate his friends. His ears were still ringing and the chamber was still rumbling, but Angel called out their names anyway, with no response. As the sound subsided and the air began to clear, he was shocked to see that the cavern was essentially undamaged. He was relieved when he found Giles, Xander and Spike nearby. They were still down but stirring. That left only Dawn unaccounted for. He looked up towards the queen's dais and froze. Dawn was standing on the platform, looking unaffected by the smoke or the blast; in fact, he imagined she'd never felt the blast at all. She was looking up at something that made Angel's stomach clench in fear. Directly over her head was an apparition like a huge tire made out of a storm cloud: a slowly swirling tube of black smoke, small red bolts of energy crackling around it. Angel ran towards her. She never looked in his direction, but she held out her hand like a traffic cop and Angel found himself unable to move.

"Dawn! What are you doing?" he yelled. Spike ran up beside him and was similarly held in check. The blonde vampire began cursing furiously. Giles and Xander joined them a moment later and were immediately held fast as well. The four of them stared as Dawn continued to smile up at the cloud, her face flushed with happiness, ignoring their repeated calls to her.

"Giles, what is this?" Angel beseeched.

"I have no idea," the Englishman admitted. "It appears to be a rift of some kind. Perhaps a portal." Dawn reached up towards the circling disturbance with both hands and the men found themselves suddenly freed. As she reached up they could see something extending down from the cloud. Something that looked exactly like a human hand. For a moment Angel was dizzily reminded of the Sistene Chapel, then Dawn cried out joyfully.

"Guys, everything's okay. It's Willow!"

***********

The energy barrier keeping Anya and Tara out hadn't kept them from being knocked off their feet by the force of the spell. When they looked up, they saw things in a greater disarray around the redhaired witch, and the scrying bowl shattered into a zillion pieces, but Willow was miraculously unhurt. She was kneeling on the seat of her chair, looking down into the strange space of nothingness that had appeared on the surface of the table. Willow ignored the swirling black smoke and crackling red fire that encircled the blackness as she leaned closer. Anya and Tara were frozen in shock as Willow stuck her right hand in all the way to the shoulder and it disappeared.

"She's down there!" Willow called out excitedly. "I see Dawn!"

"Willow, let us in!" Tara demanded. Without looking up, Willow waved her left hand and the barrier was released. The other two women cautiously approached the edge and looked down.

"Holy moley!" Anya exclaimed.

"Yeah," Tara said shakily. They appeared to be hovering about ten feet above Dawn, who was reaching up and trying to grab hold of Willow's hand. They weren't even close to reaching each other.

"Where is she? And where's Xander?" Anya asked. She was startled when Dawn answered.

"I'm somewhere under a mountain. Hey Anya! Hey Tara! The guys are here too. Everybody's okay, but the gnome people won't let us leave. And I want to go home." Willow pulled her arm back with a frustrated sigh. "Willow?" Dawn called uncertainly.

"It's okay, Dawnie. Just...regrouping." Tara could see the signs of strain on her girlfriend's face, and grabbed hold of her trembling shoulders gently.

"Will, what's going on?" Tara asked softly. Willow wiped at the trickle of blood that had started to come out of her nose.

"We're running out of time, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep the portal open," she said, trying to keep her voice soft enough so that Dawn wouldn't get worried. The teen heard and focused her mind on maintaining the portal, releasing her hold on the others.

Willow was surprised to feel someone take partial control of the portal. She frowned but the tension in her body eased slightly. "Tara, are you helping me?"

"I am. I can do magick here," Dawn called. "It's so cool."

"Dawn, I very much don't think you should be doing...whatever it is you're doing," Giles said from somewhere out of their view. Willow frowned down at the teen.

"He's right, Dawn. Let it go. This magick's too powerful, it might hurt you. Just tell Giles you need a boost up. Hurry."

***********

Angel was relieved that, although unhurt, the gnomes had stayed down on the ground nearly to a man. They were trembling in fear, and Angel couldn't blame them. This was an incredible sight even for someone who had seen as much as he had.

When they felt themselves getting released they all stood and looked at each other, uncertain what to do next. They had all heard Willow's voice, and while Angel knew probably better than anyone the extent of the young witch's power, he could tell she was fading. Giles' admonishment of Dawn meant that the full burden of maintaining the portal was now on Willow's shoulders. The second she mentioned needing to boost Dawn up, Angel ran for Dawn. He was lightning fast. Spike was faster.

Spike bounded to Dawn's side, looking up at the three women back in Sunnydale in amazement. He grabbed Dawn around the waist as the others joined him. Everyone spent a moment simply staring at each other through the portal. Anya and Xander couldn't take their eyes off of each other, while Giles kept muttering something about Willow and dangerous spells.

"Ready, nibblet?" he asked. Dawn nodded, her eyes troubled as she looked from man to man, finally looking back to Spike.

"What's going to happen to you? When I'm gone?"

"Not to worry, pet. We've gotten out of worse...wait a minute. Hey, Red! You haven't by any chance got an Orb of Resh..." he trailed off, looking at Angel questioningly.

"Orb of Resharah," Angel said to Willow. Anya glanced at Tara and nodded. The blonde witch disappeared from view for a second, then returned holding something that looked nearly identical to the Orb of Thessulah. She held it uncertainly over the opening.

"Um, catch," she said, and the Orb dropped into Angel's waiting hands.

"Got it. Thanks," he said.

"Xander, baby, I love you! I miss you! Make sure you come out of this intact!" Anya blurted out. Xander smiled at his girlfriend's worried face.

"I promise. I love you, An," he called back. Anya blinked away fresh tears.

"The portal won't be open much longer," Willow said. "Anya, Tara, anchor me. Ready or not, here I come." Tara opened her mouth to protest, but Willow's resolve face stopped her. Instead Tara quickly recited a strength enhancement spell to effect all three of them. She grabbed Willow's right leg and Anya grabbed the other. Willow leaned over the entrance.

This time the witch's head and shoulders emerged through the opening. Despite the pain the spell was causing her and the urgency of the situation, Willow couldn't help but grin at seeing her friend's costumes in person. She was completely unaware that as she emerged into the other dimension, the patchwork sweater she had been wearing had become a tight fitting black bodice. Noticing it as she looked at herself, she huffed in annoyance.

"Great, stereotype the witch. Typical," she muttered, then turned to Spike and Dawn. "Spike, try to get Dawn as high as you can. Dawn, grab hold."

"You must hurry," Giles fretted. "The portal is starting to close." The circle of smoke was now more of a misshapen oblong, and the flashes of red were growing larger and more frequent. Spike boosted Dawn towards the witch's waiting arms; Willow grabbed for the girl and missed. Spike swore vehemently.

"Try again," Willow said through gritted teeth. She was pale and the strain of effort was causing her to sweat profusely. The portal was growing smaller and unstable. Angel eyed it with growing alarm.

"If it's as explosive closing as it is opening..." Angel mused. Giles followed his line of thought and blanched.

"We need to get everyone away from here. Xander, help me," Giles ordered.

"And take this," Angel added, handing over the Orb of Resharah

Xander blew Anya one quick final kiss. Then he joined Giles in ushering the gnomes, whose curiosity had finally gotten the better of their fear, to a safe distance. Angel remained behind, adding his strength to Spike's. Dawn flew into Willow's arms almost like a trapeze artist, except she wrapped her arms around the witch's neck. Tara and Anya grunted but held on as Willow's arms encircled the girl's slender frame tightly. The two women strained with effort as they pulled their friends to safety. The four of them collapsed on the floor, breathing hard, and Willow chanted a quick spell of protection.

"Dawn? Is she safe?" Spike called out a bit nervously. Anya got to her feet and looked down at them.

"Dawn's here, everyone's okay. Please tell Xander I love-"

"Anya, get down. It's going to blow!" Willow yelled, her voice quavering with effort. Anya waved at the vampires frantically.

"Get away! It's gonna blow!" Anya shouted as she sprang away from the table. The resulting blast shook the shop, but having learned their lesson they had already hit the ground and Willow's protective barrier kept them from serious harm. The moment the rumbling stopped, the barrier dissolved. Tara and Anya stood shakily, surveying the damage. Willow was slumped on her side, only semi-conscious, Dawn still in her arms. The teen struggled out of her friend's embrace and touched her face gently as Tara knelt down beside.

"Willow? Are you okay?" she asked. She looked at Tara nervously. "Is she okay?"

"M'okay. Just tired," Willow murmured as she passed out.

***********

Spike and Angel managed to escape the immediate vicinity before the portal imploded, rocking the room again. When the dust settled, the portal was gone and only some faint scorching gave any indication that anything unusual had taken place. Queen Unxada and her people poked their heads out from their hiding places.

"Your witch has gone?" the queen asked. Angel nodded.

"She's home."

"Alright, I've had enough of this," Spike said impatiently. "Do the spell, Watcher. Make them human so we can get out of here."

"You can do it, right?" Xander asked Giles solemnly. His brief contact with Anya had made him realize how much he missed her. He was as eager as Spike to get on with this.

"Yes, I think so," Giles said, surprise evident in his voice. "It's quite remarkable...I seem to remember all these spells and I have no idea why."

"I say we shouldn't look a gift spell in the mouth," Angel said. He drew the others aside and whispered so that the gnomes couldn't hear him. "Giles, once you've done this spell, do you think they'll help us? Or do you think they'll still want to keep us around." Giles smiled a bit smugly.

"In fact, I've already considered that question and believe I have an agreeable solution. Just leave it to me."

What seemed to Spike like hours later, the spell was finally cast. As the enchantment around them dissolved, the gnomes morphed into their human forms, golden sparks showering off of them as they stretched and looked at each other in amazement and hugged each other in joy. The queen, who they were amused to see in her natural form bore a more than passing resemblance to Cordelia Chase, came to them smiling regally.

"My people and I cannot thank you enough. We are forever in your debt." She looked down at herself and immediately dropped her regal demeanor, giggling like a girl as she twirled in a circle. "I had no idea anything could feel this wonderful!"

"Your Majesty, we must be on our way. Our quest-" Angel began, but the queen cut him off with a wave, immediately resuming her usual deportment.

"Yes, of course. To help you find your way is the least that we can do. It was wrong of me to try to keep you here, I hope you can forgive me."

"What will you do now?" Xander asked curiously. The queen sighed.

"I do not know. It has been hundred years since we were enchanted and forced into this mountain. We no longer have a kingdom to which to return, and no means of fighting the dark wizards even if we could. We are tired of fighting, we wish only to exist in peace."

"I was hoping you would say that, Your Highness," Giles said. "I know a hiding spell. It will allow you to remain undetected so long as you do not perform acts of aggression. If you do not try to take on these dark wizards, they will not even know you still exist." The queen looked like she was afraid to believe this could be true.

"It is more than we could have hoped for. You will perform this spell on us?"

"As soon as we're out of here," Spike said mistrustfully. 

"Then we will go now, right away," Queen Unxada replied. She clapped her hands and the people quieted down and turned their attention towards her immediately.

"My people, today we leave this mountain to begin new lives of peace, thanks to these brave and magickal knights." When the cheering at this pronouncement died down, she continued, "Generals, lead us to the surface."

The people streamed in a seemingly endless procession. It seemed to Spike that they walked for hours on the gradual incline before they emerged out a passage that looked different than where they had entered. The snow that had begun falling earlier had left a light covering, sparkling in the sun like a blanket of diamonds.

"We're on the other side of the mountain," Angel remarked.

"And I'm going to say yay for the no more climbing, and a big woo-hoo for the above-groundness," Xander said, squinting in the late afternoon sun. "Man, it felt like we were buried...heh. Sorry." He gave apologetic glances to the two vampires.

"Are you ready?" Giles asked, and the queen nodded for her subjects. Giles began to move away, signaling for the others to do the same. Raising his arms as if giving a blessing, Giles cried out in a loud commanding voice, "Abscondus eletben levo evanuis pax!" The mountain and the former gnomes shimmered and faded out of sight.

"Wow. Go David Copperfield!" Xander said in admiration. At Angel's confused frown, Spike added derisively, "Get your head out of your books and turn on the telly once in a while, you ponce!"

"I know about the illusionist...I actually prefer David Blaine," Angel rebutted calmly. "I'm just thinking that this is the part where we usually find ourselves in a forest." The others looked around and saw what he'd already noted. The rocky terrain remained. In fact large rocks blocked their passage in almost every direction except for one.

"But instead we've got big rocks. Charming," Spike said snippily. 

"We've got a path," Xander pointed out. The four men shrugged and began to proceed. Spike was the last to turn down the path, walking a few steps behind the others.

"Does it have to be so bloody cold?" Spike grumbled. The other three exchanged an amused look as they continued down the path, and Spike glowered at their backs. "For the last time, I am not afraid!"

They reached a clearing. A dark cabin, a roaring fire, and a somber Slayer greeted them. Buffy's gown was winter white, but it was almost completely covered by a fur-lined dark green cloak. She looked at them each in turn, her expression telling her feelings eloquently even before she spoke.

"Thank you for...for helping Dawn. They wouldn't let me...but you were there for her. All of you. It means so much to me. It means everything."

"We'd all give our lives for her, Buff," Xander said simply. Spike stepped forward, locking eyes with the Slayer.

"Even those of us without lives to give," he said with a small smile. After a moment she returned it, and he was struck by how beautiful she looked with the firelight dancing in her eyes. Spike opened his mouth again, but found himself unable to speak. Instead he dropped to his knees before her, bowing his head as if in prayer. Buffy blinked in amazement, then gathered herself and proceeded with the matter at hand. 

"Who seeks the Blade of Denis?" she called out. Now that he wasn't looking at her, Spike found his voice.

"That would be me, as if you didn't already know. Can we get on with this? It's freezing!" he snapped. Buffy looked surprised, then cocked a questioning eyebrow at Angel. The dark-haired vampire mouthed, 'He's scared,' almost making her giggle. But when Spike looked up suspiciously her face was composed and aloof.

"Leave your weapons here and proceed when ready," she commanded, turning and disappearing into the cave. Spike rose and followed close behind. The others settled in around the fire, warming themselves in silence for a time.

Xander finally spoke quietly, "Should we be worried?"

"About Spike?" Giles asked.

"Uh-huh," Xander answered, then continued hesitantly, "I saw the way both of you looked after. I get that whatever this test thing is, it's tough. And even though I might be starting to like the guy - and if either of you ever tell him that I'll deny it - he is a soulless vampire. Is he gonna make it?"

Giles and Angel shared a look that was in essence a silent discussion.

Finally Giles said, "It all comes down to loving Buffy. He's here because of his feelings for her, and I think he'll pull through."

"He might even have it easier," Angel said bleakly. "There's nothing he wants more than Buffy back." At that, with memories of their own tests tightening their chests, Giles and Angel both turned away from Xander and lapsed into silence. The younger man gazed into the fire as if it held all the answers until they all fell into dreamless sleep.

***********************

"Think of the thing you most regret...the moment you wish you could do over again..."

Spike started when Buffy's voice whispered at him in the darkness, but the memory came immediately, fresh and clear as if it were happening all over again. And then suddenly it was, much to his distress. Only this time he was an observer, watching himself try to rescue Dawn and fail, watching his body get unceremoniously knocked off of the tower. Brought to ruin by Doc, a character he had greatly underestimated. He had to turn away when Buffy came to the top of the tower to save her sister.

"Why?" Buffy asked him, and he was suddenly aware of her presence beside him. He found himself fighting back tears.

"Because it's my fault you died. If I had stopped that...if he hadn't of made Dawn bleed, you wouldn't have had to...to do what you did."

"But you're sure that it's your deepest regret?" Buffy insisted. "You're sure there isn't something else?"

Spike's expression became uncertain, and the scene shifted. Now they both saw him standing on the UC-Sunnydale campus. They both winced when they saw him get hit by tazers and captured by the Initiative. A moment later the scene switched back to the tower, then back again to the Initiative. Buffy looked at the vacillating vampire not unkindly.

"If it wasn't for the chip, you never would have fallen in love with me," she said softly. His eyes widened in surprise at her acknowledgement of his feelings, then his shoulders slouched.

"I don't know," he admitted, his voice harsh with emotion. "It's all so bloody confusing. And being in love with you, Slayer, knowing you don't love me back, watching you die...it's been complete and utter hell. You have no idea how much it hurts."

The scene shifted back to her death on the tower; they both watched the injured Spike weep at her grave. He turned away from the sight of both of them.

"It doesn't matter how I came to love you...I just do, and losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me..."

"Tsk tsk. You didn't tell the truth. Bad dog."

The words hung in the air for a moment before Spike turned. He already knew what he would find when he did; he could sense her now.

"Hullo, Dru." 

His sire smiled at him, twirling around in the dress and cloak that Buffy had been wearing moments before.

"Spike...isn't it pretty. Don't I look like a princess? Your Snow Queen?" she cooed. She finished twirling with her back to him. Spike swallowed hard.

"Where's the Slayer, pet?" he asked carefully. Drusilla didn't turn around, but her shoulders began to shake as if she were crying. Or laughing.

"All you care about. The Slayer," she said sadly. "You've gone wrong, Spike. Something bad's gotten into your heart," she said, whirling on him in full vamp face. Spike tried to step back but he was frozen in place. Dru was holding a gleaming black sword, and she touched the point of it lightly to the left side of his chest. She smiled, her insane eyes dancing at his growing fear. Dru moved the sword to the side of his neck in the blink of an eye. The blade was so sharp Spike couldn't even feel it, but he could feel a trickle of blood slowly trailing downward and knew that she had cut him. Dru licked her lips hungrily.

"Or maybe the something bad is in your head. Maybe I should just...cut...it...out."

***********************

TBC - forever on a quest for feedback!


	13. Blown Away

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series and all the characters that appear on the show are the exclusive property of Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, The WB, UPN, Mutant Enemy, Inc. and any one else with a legal binding claim to the shows and/or characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

*******************

Part Thirteen: Blown Away

"Dru, you don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt me," Spike began, struggling to keep his tone reasonable. She cocked her head at him coolly, and then shook it sadly.

"Mommies have to do what's best for their babies, even when they don't want to. Sometimes it hurts," she said, moving the blade deeper into Spike's neck. Her eyes misted nostalgically. "Those are the best times."

"Alright, so you do want to hurt me," Spike said lamely. Giggles erupted from a dark corner of the room, and Dru immediately moved the sword away from his neck with a beatific smile. Spike looked up in supplication. He knew that laugh. Harmony. The bubble-headed blonde vampire moved out of the shadows and stood next to Dru, still giggling. Spike groaned. This had moved into the realm of cruel and unusual punishment.

"Oh my God, Spikey-bear! The look on your face!" Harmony chortled, looking all Vampire Barbie in a hot-pink leather ensemble. "You were all scared. It was so cute!"

"This is just grand," Spike drawled. "My two ex's coming to go all Thelma and Louise on me, is it?"

"Of course not, silly Willy! We're here to give you your sword thingy. Dru said it'll help you get over this whole Buffy thing. I mean, I never got what you saw in her anyway, I mean, have you ever really looked at her hair? Her roots are just-"

"What do you mean get over the Buffy thing?" Spike asked with a frown. Dru began to dance a waltz with her sword held like a partner, humming.

"The Blade of Denis. It tells me a story, so glorious...full of blood and death..."

"Dru said it sings, but I haven't heard it sing," Harmony said conspiratorially, then added, "You know, Spikey, aside from me your taste in women like totally sucks."

"It tells me how to save you, my naughty Spike. How to save you from the prison that nasty Slayer's got you in. How to make you all better again...no more pain in your head..."

"What?" he said, reaching out and grabbing her shoulders from behind, mindful of the sword still in her hands. "What do you mean no pain in my head?"

Dru shrugged her shoulders, throwing his hands off of her, then whirled, causing him to back up quickly. Harmony put her arms around him from behind, caressing his chest with a purr. Dru advanced on him and held out the sword to him, this time hilt first. Spike took it immediately and gasped at the tingling he felt in his hand. It automatically made him morph into his game face. Dru and Harmony laughed approvingly.

"That sword was like, totally made for you, Spikey," Harmony cooed. "It has some kinda special mojo thing that keeps that thing in your head from working. Isn't that great? You can hunt. You can kill." Spike tried waving the sword in some practice swings. He could feel its dark power and knew that Harmony's words were true. With this sword he could kill people and the chip wouldn't kick in. He was finally...

"Free! No more leashes, no more pining...the blood will wash the Slayer out of you..." Dru sang. At the mention of the Slayer, Spike stopped and brought the sword down. His expression morphed back and he shook his head slightly as his grin faded.

"Now you're all Gloomy Gus on us again," Harmony pouted. "You can be a real vampire again. Okay, a vampire with a sword, but still. Isn't that what you wanted? Turn that frown upside-down, mon cher."

"She's calling to him," Dru whispered bitterly. "The Slayer still holds him...he must kill her to be free..."

"Well, that's gonna be kinda hard, cause she's already dead and everything," Harmony said, rolling her eyes as she buffed her nails. "Oh my God, Spike, are you still pining for her? I mean, it was bad when you had me dress up like her and stuff, but this is just ewww. She's gone. You're free." She moved in seductively. "I might even think about taking you back."

"That's it. I'm outta here," Spike said, walking away from them both.

"He's the Slayer's lap dog, not my strong fighting mutt. Arf! Arf! Arf!" Dru said angrily. Spike stopped and turned back, pointing the sword at each in turn.

"Dru, you're crazy as a loon. And I loved you, pet, more than I can say. More than you ever loved me. Harmony, you stupid bint, I never loved you. You're nothing more than a better than average shag, luv. Get used to men walking all over you. Now I am not the Slayer's lap dog. I'm not anything to her really, she considers me beneath consideration 'less there's a fight goin' on. And to give this," he held up the sword, "up for the love of someone who pretty much hates me, makes me as sorry as the two of you. I know that. But I also know that I do love her. And Dru, you above anyone else should know that doing stupid things for love is part of who I am."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I never loved you either, you...you...Billy Idol wannabe! And you'll use that sword! The thrill of the hunt, the taste of blood you've shed yourself...you won't be able to stop yourself!" Harmony shrieked. Spike just walked faster, fear spurring him into a near run. He wasn't afraid of his ludicrous excuses for ex-girlfriends. He was afraid Harmony was right. He wanted to use the sword, more than almost anything he had ever wanted before. Almost anything. Darkness surrounded him and he closed his eyes, trying hard not to care. What or whom he was trying not to care about, he couldn't really say...

When he opened his eyes again, Gus' twinkling blue eyes were looking back at him. Spike sprang out of bed with a start, his fists clenching automatically as he sensed the absence of the sword that had already begun to feel like a part of him.

"Where the hell is it?" he snapped. Gus gave him a solemn nod.

"The Blade of Denis is safe, good sir. I have placed it for safekeeping with the other items from your quest. I can fetch it for you if you'd like."

"Get it. Wait," Spike called reluctantly as Gus turned to leave. The servant turned back and waited expectantly. "Keep it. Just don't touch it or anything. Don't let any of the others touch it either. It's mine."

"Of course, Sir William. May I help you prepare? The others await you for your final quest today."

"I can manage," Spike said sourly. Gus nodded and left him to his own devices. Several additional minutes and choice curses later, he rejoined the group. They nodded their greetings to him and mounted, heading west, towards Xander's quest and the Heart of Kefa.

The terrain in this direction was more hilly and barren then what they'd experienced to this point. The further west they went, the less vegetation they saw, to the point where they actually had to look hard to find a spot to water the horses. Xander had made a few nervous jokes that were universally ignored, as were his attempts at conversation, even small talk. When they finally located a place they could stop and rest, he had had enough.

Xander exploded, "That's it! This has got to stop right now!"

"What are you yammering on about now?" Spike grumbled. Xander silenced him with a glare. The serious look in his eyes was not one they were accustomed to seeing from the young man.

"The brooding," Xander said to Spike, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "First it was Giles, then Angel - which I admit, not much different than the normal Angel, but still - and now you're doing it too." He regarded each of his friends in turn, his expression determined. "I need to know that we're all together here, as a team, and the three of you are living in Lone Wolf City. No, I'm sorry, the Depressed and Brooding Subdivision of Lone Wolf City."

"We're certainly behind you, Xander," Giles began lamely. At Xander's look, Giles looked down in shame. Angel's expression didn't change, but Spike was clearly growing angry.

"You don't know what it's like," Spike spit out.

"No, I don't. But I'm gonna...at least if we get through whatever this next challenge is. And since it's kinda coming down to this, I just need..." 

"He's right. We won't let you down, Xander. We're still here. This is for Buffy, right?" Angel's eyes bore into the others and they all straightened, their eyes clearing.

"For Buffy," Spike said solemnly.

"For Buffy," Giles said with a faint smile. Xander nodded, feeling a bit relieved.

"Alright then. For Buffy. And for Xander, to not get his ass kicked. Let's go." The others went to mount, but Xander stayed in place, looking thoughtful.

"What is it now, Xander?" Giles asked.

"I was just thinking...this is about the part where we end up losing the horses, right?"

"Seems to be the way things go," Angel agreed.

"I was just thinking maybe we should just leave 'em here. They're happy, and it might speed things up," he said. The others shrugged agreement and pulled as many weapons and supplies as they thought they could carry. 

The four headed away from the watering hole on foot. The terrain gradually shifted from barren rock to sand. The sun beat unmercifully down on the four companions as they struggled through the increasingly difficult terrain. The sun seemed to remain high overhead even though it felt as if they'd been walking for hours.

"'Let's leave the horses here.' That's a swell idea, Junior," Spike complained after nearly falling down a sand dune. The two humans were near collapse, and he and Angel were suffering from a condition he wouldn't have thought possible: sunburn.

"It's not Xander's fault," Giles rasped. "However, we do seem to be faced with a dilemma."

"What's the problem, Giles?" Angel asked. In response Giles held up a nearly empty flagon.

"Water. We've nearly run out, and I see no signs of life of any kind out there." The others scanned the horizon, coming up with the same dismal view.

"Not even a cactus," Xander moaned.

"Wait, what's that there?" Spike asked suddenly, pointing towards the horizon. There seemed to be a glimmer of light and motion.

"Mirage," Angel said morosely, then eyeing the strange spot closer continued in puzzlement, "I think. No...wait...what is that?"

All four looked at the glistening image as it grew, getting bigger. Bigger because it was growing closer, they all realized at once. They turned to run in the other direction, but it overtook them almost immediately. Giles put a name to the phenomenon as it began bearing down on them.

"Sandstorm!" He shouted over the howling winds. Sand stung their faces and arms; the force of the wind almost enough to lift them in the air. 

"It's going to bury us. We need to stick together!" Angel yelled, reaching out and grabbing Giles by the arm. Giles in turn reached out blindly and latched onto someone he couldn't even see. By the loudly screamed curse he realized it was Spike. Spike and Angel both tried to get hold of Xander but came up with nothing but hands full of sand.

"Xander!" Giles screamed, spitting grit out of his mouth as the swirling sand enveloped them like a cloud, cutting them off completely. There was nothing to do but hold on and pray their friend was alright.

For his part, Xander had reached out for his friends but felt himself being pushed away from them by the winds. As he was lifted off his feet by the current of air, he instinctively covered his head with his arms. It seemed like he was flying backwards for eternity before he crash-landed on a sand swept stone floor. The storm and winds suddenly ceased. He lifted his head, gingerly moving all of his limbs to see if anything was broken. Finding himself in one shaky but unhurt piece, he got to his feet and looked around. 

Where Xander was now looked like a stereotypical oasis, complete with palm trees and a tempting looking pool. His first urge was to run to the water and clear the grit from his mouth and throat, but remembering what had happened with Angel, he approached cautiously. When he looked into the water he was relieved to see only his own wind-burned face. Xander knelt and cupped his hands to the water, then took a tentative sip. Finding nothing unusual about the water, he drank eagerly and splashed some over his face and neck, starting to relax just a bit. 

It was then that he heard what sounded like the wings of an enormous bird flapping behind him. Resisting his immediate urge to turn around, he gazed into the pool once more and took measure of the creature that was now standing fairly close behind him. Its giant wings were folded behind its leonine body. But it was its face that made Xander whirl around in fearful astonishment. It was a beautiful young woman's face, the hair held back by an unusual jeweled coronet. The eyes were hollow sockets through which shone an otherworldly golden light that was fearsome to behold. But none of that was what made Xander's heart race so fast it felt like it was thudding out of his chest. It was the knowing grin that he never thought he'd see again.

"Hello, lover," the beast cooed, and Xander wanted to retch. As his throat was closing he managed one strangled word.

"Faith." 

***********************

TBC - forever on a quest for feedback!


	14. Wheel of Fortune

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series and all the characters that appear on the show are the exclusive property of Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, The WB, UPN, Mutant Enemy, Inc. and any one else with a legal binding claim to the shows and/or characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: A big and special thanks to everyone who's been leaving such kind feedback. You have no idea how much is helps keep me going. A shout out to Jeff, too, for getting this party started through his own amazing fic.

*******************

Part Fourteen: Wheel of Fortune

The beast gave a short, throaty laugh. Xander gulped as he drew his sword, holding it shakily out in front of him. As usual, nervousness helped him find his tongue.

"You know, after the business with Buffy, I thought you were all through with the body switching deal. And this is kinky even for you." 

"Xander, Xander, Xander," Faith's head reproved. Her tail was swishing impatiently. Xander felt light-headed. "You know, this isn't going to be as much fun if you don't learn to think. You don't get it."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not Faith." The creature smirked with satisfaction as Xander tried to process that news. The carpenter turned knight felt cotton-headed, like he had taken a dose of cold medicine.

"Okay...that's good...ummm..." Xander trailed off. The Not-Faith laughed again, the sound so like the fallen Slayer it made him shiver.

"Who am I?" she prompted.

"That's the question, yeah. Or actually...no offense intended, but what are you?"

"Even better," she smiled in approval. "Usually I'm the one posing the questions, but what the hell, I'm in a good mood. I'll humor you for now. I'm a sphinx."

*******************

The sandstorm subsided as suddenly as it had sprung. For a few moments an observer would have seen nothing but dunes swept clean of any trace of life. Then a hand burrowed up through the sand, followed by another. Shortly thereafter Angel, Giles and Spike had completely dug themselves out of the sand and brushing themselves off.

"Xander!" Giles shouted. There was no response, no sign of any other presence in the freshly shifted sands. Three knights exchanged worried frowns.

"If he's still buried...he could be anywhere," Angel said.

"What do we do? Start digging around in this lovely sandbox?" Spike added.

"We wouldn't even know where to start," Giles lamented. 

"We can't give up," Angel said tersely.

"No one's giving up, mate. But I'm open to suggestions as to what we do now," Spike said seriously. For a moment there was silence as each pondered the options, still hoping to see Xander crawl out from under a dune. Then Giles suddenly snapped his fingers.

"That better mean you've finally got a plan," Spike growled.

"I believe I do," Giles said dazedly. "Ummmm...it seems I recall a spell, to locate someone that's lost."

"This another one of those weird memories that aren't memories, Giles?" Angel asked curiously. Giles grinned at him.

"Actually, I picked this one up from Willow and Tara. I do run a magic shop, after all."

"Let's get on with it then, before the boy's stopped breathing," Spike said.

Giles closed his eyes and focused, beginning the incantation.

*******************

"A sphinx? Like the tourist attraction?" Xander asked. The sphinx flapped her wings in annoyance.

"No, that's an Egyptian sphinx. I'm what you would call a Greek sphinx. God, they don't teach nothing in those schools, do they?"

"Setting my woefully poor education aside for a moment, why do you look like the homicidal Slayer who was my first...?"

"Baseman?" she asked mockingly. "Look, it's simple. I look like Faith. I talk like her, and I even think like her. But I'm not her."

"Oh, okay," Xander replied, then confessed, "nope, I don't get it." The sphinx laughed at that, flapping her wings hard enough to make Xander put up his shield to ward of the sand blowing into his face.

"You're not really supposed to. I'm a sphinx; being mysterious? Kinda in the job description. Don't tax your brain, kid, you're gonna need it. Cause Faith and I do have something kinda important in common."

"Do I even want to know?" Xander asked glumly.

"The desire to kill you," she said, suddenly dead serious. Xander gulped and nodded fatalistically.

"I gotta tell you, not an shocking revelation."

"The difference is, I want to devour you," she said, brazenly sticking her tongue out, licking her lips and then wagging it at him mockingly for a moment. Xander didn't think this could get much more disturbing. And besides...

"Not so sure that's a difference."

"True enough," the sphinx agreed after a moment's consideration. "Here's the deal. I ask you a riddle, you solve the riddle, I go away and you're golden. You don't answer, you get it wrong, let's just say dinner's on you. Or dinner is you."

"Great. So until I answer the riddle wrong, or time's up, or whatever, you can't eat me?" Xander queried. The sphinx grinned.

"Those are the rules," she admitted. Xander took a deep breath, trying to clear his still fuzzy head.

"Okay, so this is a brain thing. I've got a brain. Will always said I'm smarter than I think I am, and she's usually right, which is good. And I've read every Batman comic featuring the Riddler...okay, I'm ready."

"You're sure?" the sphinx asked coyly.

"Yeah."

"Okay...but there's something you should know first." The sphinx stretched its body, fully extending its razor claws as it looked at him lazily. 

"What?" Xander's misgivings about this situation were growing exponentially right as they were confirmed. 

"I don't play by the rules," she said as she pounced. Xander backed up rapidly but she still plowed into his chest and threw him onto his back, landing on top of him with a twitch of her tail. Only his chain mail armor and the shield he instinctively held up to protect himself kept her from slashing his stomach and shoulders.

"Hey! What about the riddle?" Xander shrieked, but the sphinx paid no attention to him. Instead she looked over her shoulder, as if there was someone behind her that he couldn't see.

"I was just playing with my food!" she whined, then sighed, jumping off of Xander's prone form with an annoyed flapping of her wings. "Fine, I'll do it your way. S'long as I get to eat him in the end."

"Great. I've got a homicidal sphinx that's half Faith and half Sybil, and no backup. This couldn't get much worse," he groaned, remaining on the ground and checking himself for bleeding wounds. When the sphinx looked down at him with a mad smile, he sensed he might have just jinxed himself. The smile was gone as quickly as it appeared; instead she took on an air of otherworldly solemnity as she recited the riddle.

"Name the place where there is no time before now, no yesterday before tomorrow; where answer precedes question, speech precedes thought, and before is after and after is before."

Xander stared at her blankly for a long moment.

"Could you repeat the question?" he stalled. She laughed, and then made the sound of a buzzer.

"Time's up! I'm sorry, you don't win our grand prize of getting to live, but here's your lovely parting gift of getting eaten!" she finished grandly. Xander readied himself as she leapt towards him.

"Wait!" Xander cried. He was already rolling away, having anticipated her pounce. The sphinx landed on the ground with a disappointed growl. "Give me a second," Xander demanded, a note of desperation in his voice as he kept rolling.

"But I don't wanna. And I don't hafta. So I'm not gonna," the sphinx with the Slayer's face taunted Xander. He had his back to her when she recovered and sprang from a new crouch, intending to land on his back. Instead he rolled back towards her at the last minute, his sword drawn and at the ready. The sphinx screamed as the sword deep into her leonine chest, trying to grab hold of the sword and pull it out but unable to get a grip on it. Xander knew it was a killing blow. He crab-walked out from underneath the twitching body. As soon as he was free he stopped and lifted his head, watching noxious black blood pour forth with a shudder. The sphinx gave one last shiver and then lay still. After a moment Xander collapsed, letting his head hit the ground with a thud. Taking quick stock of himself, he knew he was shaken but unhurt.

"Thank God that's over, because I don't think I was gonna get that-"

"Hello, lover. Miss me?" came the familiar voice from behind him.

"Gah!" Xander did an impromptu somersault, gaining his feet and whirling around to see the sphinx grinning at him, her tail twitching in amusement. He looked back to where the body had been and saw nothing, not even the blood that had spilled. His head whipped back to the sphinx, grinning with pleasure over his confusion. "You! But I...we...you..."

"Yeah, you killed me," the sphinx said with affected boredom, "but you can't kill me. Cool, huh?"

"Not really. The word that actually comes to mind is, really not fair!" Xander exclaimed as he jumped back from a lazy swipe of her paw, realizing after the fact that she hadn't extended her claws. Her grin broadened, looking even more grotesque with her glowing empty eyes.

"That's three words. And that's not how this works. You answer or you die. There is no door number three." Now she extended her claws in a showy manner and Xander steeled himself for a fresh attack. At the same time he was reviewing the strange riddle in his mind, trying to make sense of it. 

*No time before now...that sounds like some kind of heavenly dimension or something. Giles would know...Giles isn't here...okay Xander, think! Where do questions precede answers? Oh, on Jeopardy! Will was always good at Jeopardy. Especially if it was a Science or History category...I was only good if they were talking about comic books, and how often did that happen? Okay, off-topic there. I don't think it's Jeopardy. They have to answer really fast, but I wouldn't say speech precedes thought, I mean how could they, they'd get them all wrong, right? Oh, and I think she's gonna kill me now-*

"Yikes!" Xander screamed as he narrowly dodged the claws of the sphinx again. The familiar Faith-like mouth had opened wide enough that time that he had been able to see the unusual sharpness of her teeth. "Oh yeah, she's gonna eat me," he moaned. "And where the hell is the cavalry?"

A small blue light buzzed past his face, startling him. From the way the sphinx coiled back and growled, he knew she had nothing to do with it. *Great, now I have to worry about fairy attack.*

"What the hell?" he heard to his right. He turned, relieved beyond belief to see Angel taking in the sight of the sphinx with a nonplussed expression. Spike arrived a second later and gave a low whistle.

"There's a classic," he said, oddly excited. "You alright, Junior?" A loud splash behind him made him turn around. Giles had run directly into the pool, which fortunately was only about a foot deep. The Watcher waded grumpily out then spotted the sphinx.

"Good Lord," he said, "Is that-?"

"It's not Faith," Xander offered breathlessly. "It just looks like her. Also, it's planning on eating me." As if to punctuate that remark, the sphinx flapped its wings and flew at Xander. The boy barely ducked the charge, enduring a tear to his jerkin instead. At this rate he was going to end up in tatters, and not just his clothes.

"It really looks like Faith," Angel said, seeming to be transfixed in amazement.

"Yes, but that's not important," Giles said in a testy voice. "Is that a sphinx?"

"Of course it's a sphinx," Spike said with a wondering look. For a second the nerdy youth who had spent his days with his head in the classics had come to the fore. "Straight from Oedipus, I'd wager. Asked you a riddle, did she?"

"Yes," Xander said desperately, dodging another playful blow by the sphinx. "And then I killed her, but she came back, of course, because nothing bad ever stays dead. She plans to eat me, but she says she won't if I give her the answer. Of course, she also lies."

"That's true. I do," the sphinx said agreeably, nodding to the new arrivals in acknowledgement. "Took you guys long enough to find us, thanks." The knights came closer, preparing to take on the sphinx to save Xander if necessary.

"Ah, yes, if it's the same riddle as in Oedipus, the answer would be-" Giles started to pontificate.

"Man," Spike interrupted. "The answer was man." Giles glared at the vampire, who ignored him. Xander dodged another lively charge and shook his head.

"I don't think that's it," he said. "This riddle's looking for a place."

"No help from the peanut gallery," the sphinx said suddenly, and all three other men grabbed hold of their throats. They opened and closed their mouths but no sound came out. They started jerking their bodies, and Xander realized their feet were frozen as well. The sphinx smiled. "Don't worry. They'll get their chance at it. Just as soon as I'm done with you."

"Name the place where there is no time before now," Xander yelled. Giles reached out and hit both vampires on the arm and they froze, listening intently. The young carpenter continued, "No yesterday before tomor-raaaah!" The word became a scream when the sphinx swept down and bit his hand. He scrambled away from her again. "Answers precede questions, speech precedes thought. Before is after. After's before."

Out of the corner of his eye Xander could see Giles was making emphatic body movements. That told Xander the Watcher knew the answer to his conundrum. When the youth snuck a quick glance in Giles' direction, he saw the man holding his hands together, palms up, and opening and closing them. He could see Angel and Spike nodding and doing the same thing. They were all mouthing something he couldn't make out.

"What the hell?" he said. The sphinx got close enough to him to slash him on the cheek, getting his full attention once again.

"No cheating," she said in a singsong voice. She pounced again and this time Xander was pinned.

"I'm not. I wasn't..." Xander stammered as she leaned down and licked the blood from his face. She gave a quick yowl of victory as Xander desperately tried to figure out what his friends had been trying to tell him. *Prayer? A church? No, it was like folding something. Or closing something...a book! A book? What book? No time before now...no yesterday before tomorrow...Before is after...In what book is before after and after before...that's it!*

"A dictionary!" he screamed as he felt the sphinx's teeth graze his cheek. The sphinx froze, then abruptly pulled away with a yowl, her tail flicking in agitation and disappointment. At that moment the others were freed from her spell and came running to Xander's aid, but it wasn't necessary. The sphinx shrugged her massive lion's shoulder and took flight.

"Bygones, lover," she called as she rose swiftly, becoming a mere speck in a matter of minutes and then disappearing altogether.

"That was different," Angel said, before turning to Xander with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Xander, are you badly hurt?" Giles asked.

"The boy's still standing. He's alright. He beat the sphinx," Spike said with a grin of appreciation. "I was betting he was gonna be eaten."

Xander looked down at himself, moving his limbs gingerly. Other than his shredded jerkin and the cut on his face, he was in pretty good shape; just a bit battered and bruised.

"I'm good," he said as he lifted his gaze to his friends, noticing that things had shifted behind them. He pointed straight ahead from where he was facing. "And I'm guessing we're supposed to go that way." The others followed his finger and saw that there were sandstone walls now in place in all directions except for one, with a path leading to a clearing and a large tent. They shrugged and headed down the path, jaded at this point of the exercise. 

Xander trudged wearily the last few yards to the tent. He felt mentally and physically beaten, and now he was facing an unknown challenge for Buffy's life. It was the most important thing he had ever done, and he could feel the old panic setting in, the sense that he was doomed to fail. He tried to steal himself against it...and then he saw Buffy and it fell away completely.

Buffy had looked more and more lovely each time they had seen her, but now she was truly a goddess. The gown she was wearing was still medieval in style, but sleeveless in deference to the heat. It was fashioned out of a golden cloth that captured the sun and shimmered with her every move, making her literally glow. Her hair was down except for several small braids that were fashioned in the back to pull it away from her face. She smiled at him.

"Knew you could do it, Xan," she said softly. Xander grinned back, fighting down the lump in his throat.

"Had to do something right sometime," he said. She frowned at him.

"Don't do that. Don't put yourself down, ever. I don't like it when people put down my friends. Makes me want to kick their ass," she said, finishing with a lopsided grin. He nodded, relaxing a bit. She might look divine, but this was his friend. This was Buffy.

"Duly noted," he said. She cocked her head at him and waited. "What?" he shrugged, puzzled. He heard a loud collective sigh behind him and looked back to see the others glaring at him like he was an idiot. When he looked back at Buffy she made a gesture with her head, jerking it downward. Realizing what she was waiting for, he bobbed his head, kneeling in front of her.

"Who seeks the Heart of Kefa?" she asked.

"I do," he responded, the urge to say something sarcastic as far as it had ever been from his thoughts. She nodded.

"Leave your weapons here. Bring only the truth. Follow when ready."

"Yeah, right. We don't have that long to wait," he muttered to himself. "Right behind you, Buffy," he called to her as she disappeared into the tent. He looked at his friends for one final moment, his eyes asking questions he couldn't voice. Giles cleared his throat.

"You'll be fine, Xander. Just be honest," he said softly.

"And don't forget why you're in there," Spike added gruffly. The younger man nodded then ran into the tent. The other three sighed and settled down. With no distractions they were free to wallow in the memories of their own challenges without interruption. Though not a word was spoken between them, it was a long time before they drifted off to sleep. 

In the meantime, Xander was stumbling around in the dark, finding himself vividly reminded of the spook houses Jesse would drag Willow and him to around Halloween. They would scream their way through the blackness, false vampires and mummies and werewolves coming at them from all sides, back when they were still blissfully unaware that those customary monsters were very real, and there were better reasons to scream in the dark. He felt like a monster was going to jump at him any moment, only this one would not be some local high school's star quarterback having fun by scaring the smaller kids, this would be the kind that ripped your throat out and had it for dinner. 

"Oh wait, just did that one. Buffy, where are you?" he called, hating how scared and weak he sounded. Just like Halloween. He could practically hear Jesse laughing in friendly contempt and Willow defending him.

"Relax, Xan," Buffy's voice whispered, sounding like she was right next to him. He jumped, startled.

"Gah! You just gave me a heart attack! Where are you?" he repeated.

"I need you to think of the moment you most regret, Xander. The thing you most wish you could go back and change. Something you would do differently..." Xander closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, there she was as he knew she'd been. She almost looked asleep, except he knew she was dead. He saw himself, holding Anya in his arms, frozen in shock. He felt a hand on his arm, and looked down. Buffy looked at him sadly, then pointed at the scene.

"Why?" she asked. Xander glared incredulously.

"How can you even ask me that? You...look!" he said, making a sweeping gesture towards the scene.

"But...you couldn't have saved me, Xander. You can't regret not saving me."

"But I did it before," Xander whispered. "You died, Buffy. If there was some way I could have stopped that, I would have. I always thought I'd be able to, after the Master. And then when I couldn't I made it worse by..." he trailed off, pointing at himself in disgust. Buffy pulled away from him to look closer at the scene, then shrugged.

"I don't get it."

"Look at me," he hissed, and she looked at the Xander from that moment, holding Anya in his arms, staring down at her as the others wept. "I'm not...I didn't..."

"Cry?" she asked in disbelief.

"No. Feel. I was holding Anya in my arms, and you were lying there dead, and I was...there was just...nothing. No that's not true. I was relieved, because Anya was still alive. But for you...I stared at my best friend lying dead on the ground and I felt nothing. I did nothing."

"This one was beyond CPR, Xan. Besides, you were in shock. This isn't it...we need to dig deeper," she whispered, and the scene shifted. This time Buffy was even more confused. The scene was the moment they had met in that fateful hallway collision.

"Okay, first you're not sorry I'm dead, now your deepest regret is meeting me? I'm not taking this personally, by the way," she quipped.

"No, not the meeting of you. I could never be sorry about that...I just wish I'd been, you know, smoother. That I could have told you right then..."

"Told me what?"

"That I loved you," he said miserably. "I loved you from the moment I saw you."

"I thought 'Can I have you?' pretty much covered it," Buffy said wryly.

"Not like that. It was...never mind, it doesn't matter now," he said, and the scene shifted again. This time it was later in the same day, and she was talking to Giles in the library, with an unintentionally eavesdropping Xander hidden in the stacks behind.

"If only I'd believed you..." he whispered. "I thought you were both out of your tree. I was so stupid. If I had realized you didn't sound crazy, but totally, professionally sane, I might have been able to warn him." Buffy put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Jesse."

"He was my best friend," Xander said. "I mean, Will was too, but Jesse was my guy friend, you know? I don't think a day has gone by since he died that I haven't missed him."

"You never said anything. I mean, you hardly ever mentioned Jesse, after..." Buffy said.

"I know. It just...none of you really knew him. Even Will, we hung out together and she was his friend, but he wasn't...it wasn't the same for her. I carry Jesse with me everywhere I go. If only I could have..." Xander trailed off, closing his eyes against the strangely fresh pain. Not having talked about this in so long made the ache that much more intense.

"I think we have a winner," Buffy's voice said, but she had disappeared. Xander turned in a complete circle, finding himself alone again.

"Okay, that's weird. What happens now?" The answer came stepping out of the shadows, golden dress sparkling in the light, eyes shining. Xander's eyes bulged in shock and confusion as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You step up and claim your prize," she said before reaching up and capturing his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

***********************

Who's kissing Xander? You'll have to wait till Chapter 15...TBC :)


	15. Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series and all the characters that appear on the show are the exclusive property of Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, The WB, UPN, Mutant Enemy, Inc. and any one else with a legal binding claim to the shows and/or characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

*******************

Part Fifteen: Change of Heart

"Mmmmph."

Xander could manage no more than that incoherent grunt as she deepened the kiss. Buffy was kissing him. Buffy Summers was kissing him. He'd had this dream countless times, but it had never been quite this vivid. Quite so...Sensurround before. Like the smell, for instance: the crisp citrus scent of her shampoo, the clean faintly vanilla aroma of her skin...he was aware of these smells, of course, but he rarely noticed them in the dream. And the taste of her mouth, salty and tangy and sweet; that was new. It was almost familiar, but lacked that cinnamon-pepper note that Anya...Xander jerked his head away and she released him so quickly he almost fell. She was panting lightly, her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Whoa. What's happening here?" he asked shakily, finding it oddly hard to form words. His lips were still tingling. She answered lightly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"They used to call it kissing, but I've been dead a while. You call it something else now?"

"Kissing, still the popular term. It's just...when did I fall asleep?" He asked in honest bewilderment. She almost laughed at that, but instead reached over and gave him a tiny pinch on the arm. He yelped, then noticed she wasn't looking at his face, but lower. Redness began spreading like wildfire over his face.

"Trust me, you're awake," she smirked. Xander forced himself to think of something decidedly non-sexual. *Angel in a big pink tutu...yeah, that did it.*

"Okay, I'm awake. Then, you're possessed?" he asked flatly. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Not."

"You have amnesia? You don't know I'm Xander?" he guessed. Buffy sighed heavily, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Let me help you here," she began with exaggerated patience. "I, Buffy Summers, being of sound mind and...well, let's leave it at mind, I'm pretty sure dead equals not a sound body...just kissed Xander Harris of my own free will. Does that help?" 

"Okay, that's just...no. I don't get it, Buff." A sudden thought made Xander shiver. "Unless this is a standard part of the test...oh God, did you make out with Spike?" he asked, disgusted, then his eyes widened in utter horror. "You sucked face with Giles?!" Buffy appeared torn between laughter and revulsion.

"God no! I never...I only...this only happened with you," she finished, suddenly shy. "In fact, I think it's probably best if you don't mention this to them. Especially Angel. Oh, or Spike." Xander nodded, but was still frowning. He spread his arms wide, indicating his utter lack of understanding.

"Which brings us to why. Why, Buff? Why here? Why now? Why me?"

"I...because maybe I needed to know. What it was like," Buffy said slowly. She shifted awkwardly and sighed. "Maybe you're not the only one facing their deepest regret." Xander could only blink in surprise for a moment.

"What are you trying to tell me, Buff?" Xander asked carefully. This was starting to be scarier for him than his encounter with the Faith-like sphinx. Buffy shrugged, starting to pace as she tried to explain herself.

"Don't get me wrong, Xander. It's not that I feel that way about you...not that I don't feel that way about you...I mean, I love you. You're one of the best friends I've ever had, and I wouldn't want to give that up for anything. I just...when you die you get a lot of time to reflect and go over stuff, and it occurred to me that all that time I was whining about wanting a normal guy, a normal life, and there you were. I mean, I fell for Riley thinking he was normal but he wasn't really, anymore, and even when he was he was always competing with me. That wasn't what I needed...what I really needed was someone like you. I mean, I think I needed you. But I didn't know it then, and then..."

"I fell in love with Anya," Xander said softly. Buffy stopped pacing and smiled at him gently.

"Really in love. I've been watching you, you know. I may not always get Anya, but I get that you guys love each other." Xander was surprised to see the Slayer blinking back tears. "Do you have any idea how beautiful it is to watch you love, Xander? It was amazing. I could really see into your heart." Buffy sighed softly, almost lost in the memory. "It was the best part of heaven. And I guess I just wanted to know what that might be like." Xander reached out and took hold of her shoulders, pulling her closer. Gently he wiped her tears away. 

"You already know what it's like. You could always see my heart, Buff." Xander said with a sigh. "I just wish that you...If you know how I feel now, then why kiss me? I mean, it was great, but it wasn't right."

"It wasn't, but it was, kinda," Buffy said thoughtfully. Xander considered this for a moment, then shook his head.

"You lost me."

"I think we both needed to know if there were any...if we might have...and it was...wow. Really amazing. But...not so much for you," she said confidently. Xander searched his feelings and knew she was right. "You kissed me and thought of Anya. You've moved on. And now you know that."

"I guess I did wonder...you know, I'll always feel that way about you, to a degree, Buffy. You were my first real...crush, I guess. But no, that's not how I feel about you anymore, except in my rich and varied fantasy life. And I'm afraid you share me there," he added with a lascivious grin. Buffy gave him a playful punch on the arm, and they both laughed. Xander's laughter stopped abruptly. "But now I'm worried."

"Worried?" she repeated, concern in her eyes. Xander nodded.

"That it's gonna be all weird between us, because we-" Her crushing hug cut him off mid-sentence. 

"Never gonna happen, Xan. I love you too much," Buffy said enthusiastically. As she felt him react to that, she pulled away quickly, then added in exasperation, "I mean love you in a friend way. Friendship love for Xander and Buffy."

"Sure?" Xander asked, still doubtful.

"Positively," Buffy said emphatically. "Besides, Anya makes you happy, and that's what I want most of all. To see you happy."

"So when do I get to see you happy, my friend?" Xander asked sincerely. For a second she looked wistful, as if thinking about someone else. *Angel,* Xander thought, surprised to find the idea no longer caused him any pain. Then she grinned at him, eyes dancing mischievously. "Don't forget what you came for." 

"Oh, yeah. Heart of Kefa. Where do I get that?" Xander said, turning in a slow circle as he scanned the room. He saw nothing, not even any exits. He turned back to Buffy and froze, because it wasn't Buffy anymore. He stared in shocked amazement at someone he never thought he'd see again.

"I'm just a little sorry you asked that," Joyce Summers said with a gentle smile. "I was sort of wishing I could keep it."

************

"You're sure she's gonna be okay?"

Dawn's troubled whisper stirred Tara from her vigil over her girlfriend. It had been more than a day since they had rescued Dawn from...wherever she had been, and Willow had yet to wake up. They had moved her to the training room and laid her on some mats to try to make her comfortable. Tara had thought it best not to move her anymore than that, and had spent the night lying next to her girlfriend, getting only a modicum of light sleep while she waited for some change. Anya and Dawn had returned in the morning to find Willow still pale and unmoving. The redhead was lying so still that only the faint sound of her breathing and her aura's gradually increasing glow told Tara she was recovering. She turned to Dawn with a smile that she hoped looked confident.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest...what she did yesterday, that took a lot of power." Tara grimaced. "More power than I thought she had."

"It's my fault," Dawn said miserably. "It's my fault that Willow got hurt. I was such a klutz..."

"It was an accident, Dawnie. I certainly don't blame you, Anya doesn't blame you..." Off of Dawn's frankly skeptical look Tara faltered a bit, then rallied, "and Willow doesn't blame you either. I know that for a fact."

"Really? You promise?" Dawn asked, clearly still in distress. Tara reached out and took her hand.

"I totally promise," she said, and Dawn nodded, satisfied with the answer for now. She looked at Willow again, then back at Tara.

"Tara, can I stay in here with you and watch Willow for a while?"

"I thought you were helping Anya?" Tara inquired, surprised.

"I was, but she keeps glaring at me. And muttering something about Xander and birth control...and she won't let me touch anything."

Tara smiled. The truth was, she was happy for the company. Just watching Willow breathe left her too much time to contemplate all the things that could have gone wrong. It was a long list, and it made Tara's stomach hurt.

"Come sit next to me, Dawnie. We really haven't had a chance to talk about what happened to you."

"I know...Anya grilled me about Xander for two hours when we got to their place last night. I had to pretend to be asleep to get her to stop."

Tara chuckled and pulled Dawn down to sit next to her. They both looked at Willow for a long moment before Tara continued.

"So what was it like?"

Dawn thought for a long moment before finally trying to answer.

"It was so strange. It was real, but it felt more than real...kinda hyper-real, you know? And my clothes changed, and I could do magick, just by thinking..."

"Like how? Can you describe it to me?" Tara asked, trying not to sound worried. She didn't want to upset Dawn, but her sudden ability to do magic in the other realm had alarmed her. There was still a lot of mystical energy contained in the girl, and she wasn't sure how to deal with it if it was somehow unleashed or channeled.

"I don't know..." Dawn shrugged and scanned the room for something she could use to demonstrate. "Like, say, the training dummy was coming to kill me. Cause one of the gnomes was coming to kill me, and I was so scared, and I totally panicked and I screamed and I threw up my hands like this..."

Both of them screamed as the training dummy flew across the room. Dawn stared wide-eyed at Tara, who stared at the dummy in shock. It had broken into several pieces upon landing hard. Tara looked back at Buffy's sister and said the words her brain was repeating ad infinitum.

"Oh boy."

***********************

Xander stared. The golden dress swirled around Joyce, reminding him of another dream he'd had a few times...and he was beginning to wonder if they weren't going to be going through his entire fantasy repertoire, in which case he wished he'd packed a lunch.

"I meant for the museum," Joyce said finally when Xander continued to stare so strangely. "Although it's very pretty, too."

"Joyce...Mrs. Summers...I wasn't taking advantage of your daughter!" Xander blurted out. Joyce's gentle laughter was so welcome and familiar...and confusing. "What are you doing here...and wearing Buffy's clothes?"

"Oh, that," Joyce said self-consciously, looking down at herself. "It really wasn't my idea. Do I look totally ridiculous?"

"You look beautiful," Xander said sincerely, and the older woman blushed prettily. "We all really miss you," he added suddenly, then regretted it when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I miss you, too. But I appreciate what good care Rupert's taken of Dawn. You'll tell him that for me, won't you?" she asked earnestly. Xander nodded, and the sorrow eased out of Joyce's manner. She held out both hands, and appearing in them was the largest jewel Xander had ever seen. It took two hands to hold it, and it sparkled with more reflected light than Xander could account for in the chamber. "I believe this is what you came for," Joyce prompted when Xander made no move to take it.

"That's the Heart of Kefa?" he asked, still too stunned to reach for it. "It's really...big, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's the largest yellow diamond in the world, or so they tell me. It's got an amazing history, you know...which I won't bore you with," she added in amusement as she saw Xander's eyes glaze over, "but none of that is what makes it special."

"What makes it special is it's going to help me bring Buffy back," Xander said knowingly, not noticing Joyce's frown, so entranced was he by the sparkling diamond. "Plus, look at the light bouncing off of it...or passing through it...or coming from it? Never mind, let's just say it's weird but shiny. I like it."

"What makes it special is that it's blessed. Diamonds are often cursed, but rarely blessed."

"Oh. That's different," Xander said, adding ruefully, "Kinda gotten used to things being cursed."

"The blessing it bestows on the holder is a guarantee. The kind you normally don't get in the world you live in," Joyce said, and the tremor in her voice made Xander pay closer attention. He sensed what she was saying was very important to her.

"A guarantee of what?" Xander asked. Joyce shrugged and forced the jewel into his hands. A sense of pleasant calm passed through him the moment he held it in his hands.

"Love. Peace. Happiness. The person who holds the Heart of Kefa can rest easy knowing that the person he loves will never fall out of love with him, and that he will never fall out of love with her. They will truly and blissfully be together until death."

"You're saying-" Xander began, but Joyce cut him off, nodding emphatically.

"You and Anya. I'm sure you love her. But I know you also have doubts...worries...about your future together. With this you wouldn't need to worry at all," Joyce said urgently, leaning in intently. "I need you to do this for me, Xander. Take the Heart of Kefa and be happy."

"But Buffy..."

"Belongs with me," Joyce said, and now the distress and fear that he remembered seeing on her face so many times when Buffy was in danger was there again. "She's finally safe, Xander. Away from all that death, those horrible...please, I'm begging you. Help me keep my daughter safe."

Xander swallowed hard. For the first time he found himself questioning what they were doing here. Was it right to bring Buffy back to slay when she could be safe and at peace? Was he saving her or dooming her? He looked down at the stone in his hands, its peaceful vibrations still coursing through him. It was like as long as he was holding it he could be sure of his place in the world, of the love of the ones most close to him. It was a feeling he had never experienced before; his home life had been about sudden mood swings, constant changes. Nothing promised; not food, not clothes, not love. Holding the stone he could see him growing older with Anya, holding children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren and every night holding the woman who first made him feel like a man. He knew that as a rule it was one possibility out of an infinite string of possibilities. It wasn't even the most likely possibility. But the stone could make certain it was how the future played for him, and all he had to do was give in and do what Joyce asked. Xander nodded.

"Is that what Buffy wants?" he asked with difficulty. Joyce looked away, and Xander immediately knew the answer. In fact, he realized he'd known it all along, remembering the twinkle in her eyes when she'd told him not to forget for what he had come. "She doesn't want to stay. She wants to come back to our world. She's not finished, Joyce. It might be hard and painful and dark, but Buffy's work isn't finished yet."

"She just needs time to adjust," Joyce said desperately, and Xander gave her a tense smile. "Please, Xander. I'm begging you."

"Joyce, please don't," Xander pleaded. "I...I can't do what you ask. I've already promised, I've already...I've already pledged myself to her service." The words sounded strange coming out of his mouth, but there they were. Joyce laughed without humor.

"Her service? You're going to get her hurt and killed, and you say it's in her service." Joyce glared bitterly, then turned her back on him. 

"I'm sorry," Xander said, feeling the words were inadequate but not knowing what else to say. He turned and walked away, not wanting to watch the woman he thought of as a surrogate mother...at least sometimes...hurt anymore.

"You know you and Anya will never last without the Heart," Joyce said from behind him. Xander stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Probably not," Xander agreed. "But that's kind of one of the reasons I love Anya. She's unpredictable. Life's like that, particularly on the Hellmouth. And we've managed so far. No one thought we'd last this long. We just might surprise everyone." *Including us,* he added mentally.

He took a few steps, not sure where he was going, only knowing that the urge to move was overwhelming. In a moment he was plunged back into the blackness. *Great, spook house again,* he thought before consciousness fell away from him like a coat tossed aside.

Several light taps on the face brought him back to reality. In the dim light he saw Gus, a strained smile on his face.

"'Tis good you've awoken, Sir Alexander. Your fellow knights await your presence to complete your journey."

"Where are we going?" Xander asked sleepily as Gus helped him dress. Gus sighed, sounding slightly bothered.

"I'm afraid I know not, good knight. But I do know that your fellows await your company by the stables. It shall end as it has begun these last four days hence." 

Xander nodded, then abruptly came to full alertness, his eyes wide with panic.

"Where's the-"

"The Heart of Kefa is right here," Gus said, handing it over with another long sigh. "Such a beautiful thing. I never thought I would live to see it. I thank you, Sir Alexander, for allowing me to hold it for a time." Xander relaxed as the precious jewel in his hands gave off peaceful emanations. He smiled and nodded at Gus, who led him down to the stables. 

When he arrived he saw the others were standing and holding their gifts as well, none of them looking very happy about it. Angel in particular seemed uncomfortable, holding the Chalice gingerly by the edges to avoid the crosses. Spike wasn't looking at anyone, but instead was staring down at the Blade of Denis as if it was speaking words only he could hear. And Giles clutched the Wand of Dragan close to his heart, looking sadder than Xander had seen him since...well, since Buffy had died. The smile was wiped from Xander's face as he met the others' questioning gaze. He held up the diamond for perusal.

"Heart of Kefa," he said shortly. Looking down at it he felt a pang of guilt, remembering Joyce begging him not to bring Buffy back. He shrugged off the feeling and looked to the others. "Well, what now?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Giles snapped. The others looked equally ill at ease, and Xander's eyes flashed.

"Well, I can tell this is going to work already," he drawled. "We'll just stand here with our toys and glare each other to death. That's sure to bring Buffy back."

"You've got a better idea, Junior?" Spike asked, his eyes starting to glow yellow. Xander said nothing. Instead he looked around and spotted a grassy spot, sprawled on the ground. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Making myself comfortable," Xander said with false casualness. "Looks like this is gonna be a while." Spike stalked over to him, raising the sword halfway without thinking.

"Get up," he said almost calmly. Xander shook his head.

"I don't think so," he answered.

"Xander, Spike, stop this this instant," Giles said. Spike's head whipped towards him.

"Stay out of this, Watcher!" he warned, then looked back at Xander. "I told you to get up."

"And you're not my mother," Xander retorted. "I mean, at least my mother could hit-"

"Spike, no!" Angel screamed, as the vampire had lifted the sword high and was about to strike down his companion. Xander gaped in shock as the vampire immediately turned away and lowered the Blade, clearly shaken. Without a word he stalked off, stopping a short distance from the others and trying to compose himself. The other three looked at each other uncertainly. Angel motioned for Xander to stand. The younger man did without further protest, too distressed by what had just happened to fight with Angel too.

"There's something going on here," Giles said softly. "Something that's not right."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"We...I know we've had our issues, but we haven't been at each other's throats quite like this," he observed. "There is no good way to say this, but right now I can barely stand the sight of either of you. I just want to go off and..."

"And what?" Xander asked, already knowing the answer. The sense of comfort he was taking from holding the Heart of Kefa was beginning to make him rethink his decision. 

"And use this Wand," Giles said miserably. "It just...feels like it should. Like it was meant to be mine and mine alone. What possible use could someone else have for it?"

"Obviously Spike wants to use the Blade, apparently on me. What about you, Angel? Any urges to have a nice Chalice-y drink?" Xander asked. The vampire merely nodded, suddenly unable to meet their eyes.

"You too?" a much-subdued Spike asked, returning to the group. "I've been almost out of my bleedin' mind." Without thinking they had formed a square, each man facing the direction that his challenge had originated from. Their awareness of it seemed to make the objects' hold on them ease, but they could tell that it was only a temporary reprieve.

"So what do we do?" Xander asked, disturbed. "Obviously the longer we hold onto these things, the more likely we are to give up-" 

"We can't!" Angel said tersely. "We can't give up."

"The prophecy said we needed to be together to 'part the veil,'" Giles recalled. "'So joined in mind and will and heart; they will not pass if drawn apart.'"

"So these bloody gifts we're supposed to bring the Slayer are drawing us apart?" Spike asked. "What can we do? We can't get rid of them, right?"

"I have an idea," Angel said softly as it fell into place in his mind. "It's all about trusting each other, and letting go, I think." He turned towards Spike and held out the Chalice. "Take it and pass yours to Xander." Spike instinctively slipped into his game face at the sight of the embossed crosses.

"I'm not gonna-"

"Angel's right," Giles said softly, and Xander nodded. Spike glared at them before nodding as well.

"I know he's right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," he groused. He gingerly took hold of the Chalice, being careful not to touch the crosses as he handed the Blade of Denis to Xander. In order to take hold of it Xander had to pass the Heart of Kefa to Giles; he almost laughed at the look of surprise on the Watcher's face when he felt the energy emanating from it. Giles handed the Wand to Angel; the second it passed from his hand to the vampire's, the ground began to tremble. A hole began opening in the ground in the center of where they were standing. It stopped when it was just large enough to put one foot in. Angel peered down, but it appeared fathomless.

"Alright then. Again," Spike said, and they swapped again, in the same manner. The opening widened some more, but was still not big enough for them to get through. They repeated the maneuver, then paused, looking down.

"Once more should do it," Giles said. The other three nodded, and he held the Chalice of Restoration in his hands back towards Angel. "For Buffy," he said solemnly.

"For Buffy," Angel said, holding the Blade of Denis hilt up towards Spike.

"For Buffy," Spike said solemnly, holding the Heart of Kefa out to Xander, managing to balance it on one hand.

"For Buffy," Xander finished, the Wand of Dragan stretched towards Giles. As each man simultaneously released the gift he was holding and grabbed hold of the one he was meant to bring, the ground beneath their feet fell away. They fell together as one into the darkness.

The sensation of free fall was almost immediately replaced with the sensation of reversing direction. They were flying upward but still falling, no control over where and when they would be landing. Just when they were beginning to fear there might be no end to this trip they burst forth almost gently, finding themselves standing, unharmed, back in the ruins of the Sunnydale High library. A quick check showed them that they were still clothed as knights and still holding their gifts. A white haired man dressed in white and silver flowing robes with a tall white pointed hat stood before them, Buffy at his side. The Slayer was dressed as she had been when they had first seen her and pledged themselves to her here, all in white and silver. If anything she shone brighter now that the quest was almost over.

"Well done, my good knights," the man said, and Giles started. The others looked at him questioningly. 

"Good Lord. That's Merlin," he gasped. The former wizard grinned at him like he was a prize pupil.

"Indeed, Rupert. I'm quite pleased with how well you've done. It's nice to know there's one of my descendants that still has some of the old magick about him." All four knights and Buffy gaped at this revelation.

"Wait, you're THE Merlin? The King Arthur-Round Table-Camelot Merlin?" Buffy asked. Merlin winked at her. 

"You know another one?" he asked saucily. When she opened her mouth to say something else, he said, "Don't you think we should just get on with this? Or have you changed your mind and sent these poor boys through this all for nothing?"

"No, no, let's go," Buffy said. Merlin nodded and raised his arms majestically.

"Very well. Come forth as one, good knights, and present your gifts and win your lady's favor...and her return from Death itself," he intoned. Three of the knights took two steps forward and stopped, looking back at the fourth, who hadn't moved but was still standing there and staring at his gift uncertainly. Buffy looked at him and frowned.

"Angel?" she called. He looked up at her desperately.

"Buffy, I'm sorry. I...I just can't."

***********************

TBC...one more chapter to go...


	16. Comebacks

Disclaimer: *sigh* Still not mine. I keep hoping...

*******************

Part Sixteen: Comebacks

The room seemed to grow multiple degrees colder as everyone absorbed the truth of what was happening. Angel kept his eyes downward, his body language eloquently speaking of his own guilt over betraying them this way. Spike was the first to break the paralysis.

"You bloody ponce!" he screamed, launching himself at Angel only to find himself held back. He struggled to no avail. "Let go of me, Harris! Watcher! Let me stake the bastard and put us all out of our misery." Giles and Xander looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're not holding you back," Xander claimed. Spike looked down at himself and saw that it was so. He could feel arms like steel, surrounding him and impeding his movement, but there was nothing there. He looked over at Merlin with a snarl, smelling the magic that was certainly the wizard's handiwork.

"You can't hold me here forever. And I've got nothing but time. Time to think of ways to torture the selfish wanker. Staking's too good for what he's done." In the meantime, Buffy had moved from Merlin's side and was now standing in front of the vampire, who was still looking down at the cup in his hands and not at anyone else. Buffy took a long shuddering breath and reached out and touched his cheek, feeling the wetness of the tears coursing down Angel's cheeks.

"Angel, why?" she asked brokenly. Unexpectedly he met her gaze, anxious for her understanding.

"I have to use this, Buffy. Do you know what it does?"

"It doesn't matter what it does," Spike spit out. "You give it up for the girl, Angel. It's what you promised to do."

"I know," Angel said miserably. "God help me, I know."

"What does it do, Angel?" Buffy asked quietly. Angel looked up into her eyes and she was struck by the hopelessness there. So like another time when he waited for a sunrise and they got a miracle. Buffy had a feeling they were going to need another one as Angel haltingly explained that the Chalice could undo all the damage done by Angelus.

"I want to bring you back, Buffy. You have no idea how much I want that. Maybe too much," he reflected ruefully before continuing, "because nothing would make me happier...but all the pain I've caused, all the death and suffering...to be able to give that back...I don't even know what's right anymore. What do I do?" he asked, anguished. Buffy bit her lip, as torn as he was by this dilemma. Then she took a deep breath, coming to a new decision. After all, she was a Slayer, first, foremost and last. What was one more sacrifice?

"You let me go," Buffy whispered. She reached up and put her hands on the sides of his head, pulling his face closer to hers. 

"No," Spike moaned, and Giles sank to his knees, mentally and emotionally exhausted beyond the ability to stand. Xander stood stiffly, his face working in pain and confusion. No one saw Merlin's eyes glint with pride as he nodded. As everyone watched, Buffy and Angel drew closer together. They kissed once, almost chastely; then Angel rested his forehead against Buffy's, allowing himself to truly express his feelings to the woman he loved above all others, saying goodbye as he hadn't gotten to before. A torrent of tears fell, his and hers, and neither of them noticed anything strange was happening at first, so caught were they in this flood of emotion.

"What the hell?" Xander said, and Spike and Giles watched with their mouths agape. Buffy and Angel's tears fell like two steady streams, merging together into one rivulet in the air. They fell into the Chalice, not a drop going elsewhere. The goblet began to glow electric blue as it filled. Giles looked at Merlin sharply.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"What I had hoped would happen," Merlin responded, smiling in approval. "Come quickly, the three of you. Bring me your gifts."

Spike was released from the spell that had held him fast, and instinctively started towards Angel. He stopped when he felt Xander's hand on his shoulder, however. The younger man's eyes were shining. Giles had regained his footing and his strength, and he walked towards the wizard with an air of reverence that Xander attempted to emulate. Spike trailed slightly behind, looking uncomfortable but determined. As one they held their gifts out to Merlin. The Wand began to glow bright red; the Blade a deep sage green; and the light already emanating from the Heart of Kefa became so bright that it was blinding. Spike looked back at Buffy and Angel and saw that they now saw the sapphire brightness emanating from the Chalice. They seemed frozen, staring at it, fear and uncertainty in their eyes. Then without warning all four of the gifts vanished. The room felt somehow smaller and darker without them.

"What happened?" Angel asked, for all of them. He took a few angry steps toward Merlin. "Where's the Chalice?"

"Gone," Merlin said simply. Angel felt Buffy's hand on his arm and he pulled away from her in anguish.

"Was this all some kind of trick?" he implored, his voice breaking with sorrow. "A cruel joke? So none of my victims...those innocent people will get their lives back and neither will Buffy?"

"A trick, and you fell for it," Spike raged.

"We all fell for it," Xander's bitter voice added. Giles said nothing, but his glare at Merlin was as accusing as the others.

"It wasn't a trick," Buffy said, tears still streaming down her face as she walked past them to stand before Merlin. She looked hurt and confused. "It wasn't a trick," she repeated, but she sounded uncertain. Merlin sighed.

"You don't understand. The gifts are gone because they've served their purpose. All of them...including the Chalice of Restoration. What you wanted, what you were willing to sacrifice...what Buffy was willing to sacrifice as well...that was what the Chalice needed to work, Angel. All the people whose lives you stole have been given their lives back."

"Ummm...excuse me, mate, but I don't feel any different," Spike said belligerently. Merlin smiled. 

"No, I don't expect you do," he said. "Not to get into a lengthy and boring discourse on metaphysics with you-"

"-And thank God for that," Xander muttered, earning a quieting elbow from a riveted Giles.

"-but suffice to say when I say people have been given their lives back, I mean their souls. Those souls that were taken from their bodies too soon by Angelus have been given new lives to live. Lives that in some ways contain more possibilities than the ones they lost. They will have no memory of their previous lives, no memory of their suffering...but they are restored, Angel."

Buffy turned back to Angel, her eyes shining. Angel looked stunned. Gradually a small smile graced his lips, then a larger one, then a laugh burst forth. A moment later the laugh became a sob. He held out his arms and Buffy ran into them. They both held on tight, knowing these might be their final moments together. Angel wanted to say all the things he hadn't had a chance to before she had died, but his mind could form no words. He decided he would simply hold her as long as he was allowed. Forever, if they would let him. The two of them remained in their own little world, paying no attention other than to each other. Giles, Xander and Spike watched them solemnly for a long moment, then turned back to Merlin. It was Giles who asked the question they were all thinking.

"What happens to Buffy now?"

"Ah, yes. Buffy. I'm afraid you were right about something. There was a trick, of sorts," Merlin admitted.

"I knew it," Spike muttered.

"You were told to make your offering unused and unharmed. But in Angel's case that was a bit misleading. You see, each of your gifts gave you something mainly of benefit to yourselves...yes, Rupert, even yours," Merlin said as he saw the Watcher readying to protest. "If your concern is for Jenny, know that her soul has found a new life just as all those Angel had a hand in destroying. I'm sorry, but know that she will live. Just not with you." Giles looked away, and Merlin continued, "Each of you has a remarkable and unique love for Buffy...for Rupert, it is the love of a father; for Alexander, it is the love of a friend; for you, William, Spike, it is the love of a partner, though you do not yet recognize it as such...but for Angel, Buffy is his soul's true love, its mate. There is nothing he desires more than Buffy herself. Therefore, in order to succeed in his test, what he had to give up was Buffy herself. And in turn, Buffy had to agree to give up her chance for him."

"You call that a bit misleading?" Xander asked incredulously, and Merlin gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Well...the thing is, the souls were already given that chance before Angel ever secured the Chalice. So, in that sense, it was unused and unharmed."

"So what you're saying is..." Spike began, but trailed off as Buffy's clothes suddenly morphed from her gown to black pants, matching boots and a silver halter-top. At the same time all of their knightly garb changed into the clothes they had been wearing when they first entered the library. Buffy and Angel, still locked in their embrace, had not yet noticed what had happened.

"Congratulations, good knights," Merlin said, and they found he had also changed into a very familiar face.

"You were Gus?" Xander asked. "Well, I feel better, cause we never did get to say goodbye and thank you. So...goodbye. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," Merlin said, morphing back into his normal appearance. "Now I must take my leave...would one of you be good enough to, ummm..." Merlin trailed off, making a separating gesture with his hands and pointing to Buffy and Angel. Before the others could move, Spike had walked over and grabbed hold of Buffy, pulling her unceremoniously out of Angel's arms and into his own.

"Spike, what the-" Buffy started, struggling against the vampire's embrace angrily. Spike seemed to be enjoying her efforts a great deal.

"Oh my God," Angel said, realizing what was happening. Buffy finally squirmed out of Spike's arms in annoyance and raised her arm to strike him, then pulled the punch when she noticed his clothes. Wide-eyed, she looked around at the others and then at herself, then questioningly at Merlin.

"If you'd been listening to me, child, you'd know what was going on," Merlin said in amusement. "Get one of your friends to fill you in on the details. I must be off. But first I wish to thank you all for a most superb adventure. I haven't had this much fun in centuries."

"I'm alive?" Buffy asked breathlessly.

"Of course you're alive, Buffy," Merlin said. "So it was written, so it was done." Buffy cried out in pure joy and the four men buried her in an enthusiastic group hug.

"I don't believe it," Buffy half-sobbed happily. "I mean, I knew that was why...but I still don't believe it. Thank you all so much."

"We love you, Buffy," Xander said sincerely, as they released her from the hug but continued to touch her in some capacity. Standing to her left, Giles protectively wrapped his arm around her waist. Standing behind her, Spike had his hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair gently, while Xander lightly grasped her shoulder. Angel held her hand right hand tightly; he stood as close to her as possible.

"Indeed we do," Giles added, his voice thick with unshed tears. He moved from her side to face her, touching her face wonderingly. "To have you back with us, it's nothing short of a-"

"Miracle," Spike finished quietly. "It's a miracle, Slayer." Buffy turned around to look at him and Xander, and smiled tearfully. She turned back towards Merlin and Angel wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Yes, it is," Angel said, his voice quavering with wonder and delight. A thought occurred to the Slayer and she looked at Merlin hopefully.

"You want to know if the happiness clause is still in effect?" he asked. "Ask Angel if he's ever been happier."

"Never," Angel said passionately, then gasped as understanding dawned. "Never...you mean..."

"You'll no longer have to worry about losing your soul through happiness, Angel," Merlin confirmed. "Which is just as well, as you'll have other things to worry about."

"What other things?" Giles asked, but Merlin shook his head.

"No, no. That I cannot say. All I can tell you is there are dark days ahead, for all of you. Evil can come in many forms, but as you already know, it is at its worst when the face is familiar. Stay strong and love each other; you'll need that love to help you through what is to come. Rupert, Angel, Xander, Spike...don't forget that what you did today, you did together." The four men nodded and Merlin faded out of existence, his voice echoing for a moment after he had vanished. "Together is the key..."

"Cryptic warning, fade out of sight...he go to your school?" Xander asked Angel, who just grinned back.

"Well, that was quite...extraordinary..." Giles said, instinctively polishing the glasses that he hadn't even had for the entirety of this adventure.

"Nice understatement, Rupert," Spike said, trying for sarcasm but coming off a bit too cheerful for it. His happy demeanor faded a bit as he looked at Buffy and Angel, staring into each other's eyes. "Apparently we brought the girl back so she and the poof could make me want to heave."

"Normally I'd be right there with you," Xander said softly. "But right now, I'm kinda finding it...beautiful."

"What?" Spike snorted. Xander smiled mysteriously.

"Watching Buffy love."

Hearing his quiet statement, Buffy looked over at him and winked. She grinned wildly at them all.

"I can't believe it. Guys, I'm back!" she hooted, the sound echoing off of the burned out walls. Suddenly she looked almost panicked. "Dawn! Will! We've got to see if they're alright."

"I'm sure she's fine, Buffy. They're all probably waiting for us at the Magic Box," Giles reassured her, moving towards the exit. He was trying to hide it, but he too was anxious to see how everyone was. Buffy nodded emphatically.

"I can't wait to see them...and Tara..."

"And Anya," Xander said lovingly.

"And Anya," Buffy confirmed, laughing. She reached up and ruffled Xander's hair affectionately and he beamed at her. Buffy slung one arm around Angel's waist and the other around Xander's, and they followed Giles merrily.

"Let's be off, then. Get the happy reunion underway," Spike drawled, barely moving as he trailed behind the others. "S'gonna make me want to kill something. Well, more than usual."

"Spike, let's go!" Xander hollered, and the vampire picked up his pace, still grumbling.

***********************

Willow's moan roused Tara from the light sleep she had fallen into. Careful not to wake Dawn, who was sleeping on her left, Tara raised herself on her elbows and looked down at her girlfriend. She almost collapsed with relief when she saw Willow's confused green eyes flutter open.

"Tara?" she croaked softly.

"Shhh. It's alright, Will. Everything's okay," Tara whispered soothingly. Willow frowned.

"Where are we? What's happened? I don't...wait...Dawn!" she cried, trying to sit up. Dawn awoke fully at the sound of her name and scooted off the side of the mat, running over to give Willow a hug.

"You're awake! That's so great! Are you okay?" she asked excitedly. Willow was clearly relieved to see Dawn safe and sound, but overwhelmed by the sudden sound and movement.

"I...think I am. I feel kinda blecch," she said weakly. Tara touched Dawn lightly on the shoulder, pulling her gently away.

"I think that's enough hugging for now, Dawnie. Give Willow some air."

"Sorry," Dawn said, anxious contrition in her eyes. "Did I hurt you? Are you gonna hurl?"

"No, it's okay," Willow said, then straightened anxiously. "The guys...Buffy...anything?"

"Not as yet," Tara reluctantly admitted, watching Dawn's face fall, "but I'm sure any minute now Oh, and we've got another problem."

"What now?" Willow moaned, and just then they heard Anya squeal excitedly. The three women exchanged quick glances and then bolted out of the training room, Tara supporting a still-wobbly Willow. As they entered the sales floor of the Magic Box, they saw Anya and Xander kissing passionately, Giles surveying his damaged shop with a nonplussed expression Willow knew all too well, and Angel and Spike flanking a radiantly smiling Buffy Summers. Willow leaned even more heavily against Tara in relief as Dawn ran into her sister's arms.

"You're alive. You're real," Dawn repeated over and over, sobbing happily.

"I'm here, Dawnie. Everything's okay," the Slayer responded soothingly, kissing her sister's hair and crying a bit herself. Giles came over to Tara and Willow immediately.

"Willow, are you alright?" he asked in concerned. The witch gave him a weak smile.

"That last spell, saving Dawn...took a bit out of me. But I'm feeling better now..." Willow met Buffy's eyes, beaming as her friend mouthed a fervent `thank you.' A moment later the smile was replaced by a shocked stare. Angel and Spike were gaping as well.

"Good Lord," Giles murmured.

"Oh my God!" Anya exclaimed loudly, having finally come up for air. Xander simply shook his head. Buffy looked down at them like they'd all lost their minds.

"What's wrong with you...oh my God!" she screamed, finally realizing that she and Dawn were floating three feet off the ground. Dawn looked down and realized it as well.

"Oops," her sister said, turning red.

"Oops?" Buffy repeated incredulously.

"Okay, Dawnie, the important thing is not to panic," Tara said soothingly. "You need to concentrate on setting the two of you down gently."

"Wowza," Xander muttered, as the two girls made a somewhat jerky but relatively soft landing.

"Dawnie did that?" Willow said, looking impressed until she saw Giles glaring at her. She quickly fixed her expression to be concerned. "Dawnie can do magic. Oh boy." 

"I didn't mean too," Dawn wailed. 

"Giles?" Buffy demanded. The Watcher sighed, motioning for the teenager to come over to him. She did, looking repentant.

"Dawn kept the powers she acquired in that other dimension?" he asked Tara, who nodded. "I suppose...research is in order," he said wearily. Anya possessively draped an arm around Xander's waist and began hauling him towards the front door.

"Nuh-uh. I'm taking Xander home. I have to make sure he's...that all his...we're going," Anya said, and Xander beamed proudly, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Well done, honey. And you didn't say anything inappropriate," he praised.

"Your penis is alright, isn't it? You'd tell me if it wasn't?" Anya added anxiously. Xander sighed as Angel and Spike grinned at him and the others simply looked away.

"I should have said yet," he moaned as she dragged him out of the shop. He managed one last apologetic but happy grin back before her hands pulled him completely out of sight, much to the others' amusement. 

"I should go too," Angel said suddenly. "If I leave now I should be able to make it back to L.A. before sunrise."

"Oh," Buffy said softly. "You're going back to Los Angeles? Now? But Angel, we need to-"

"Talk," he finished. "We do. We will. We have time now," he said with a smile. "But L.A. is home for me now, I have to go back there. Unfinished business."

"Oh," Buffy said again. He marched over and took her in his arms, kissing her more deeply and passionately than he had ever allowed himself before, pouring all of his heart into the kiss. When he finally pulled away, Buffy was smiling.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Oh," she repeated herself a third time, this time dazed. The vampire caressed her cheek for one more moment before turning and heading out the door. In the doorway he paused, looking at Spike.

"Spike," Angel growled, the word coming out as an admonition.

"Angel," the bleached vampire answered innocently. They stared each other down for a few minutes, warnings and threats and promises all passing between them without a word being said. Finally satisfied, Angel left and Spike looked back at the others with a grin.

"Say, Dawn, you wouldn't by any chance be able to make the sunrise come a few hours early, would you?"

"Spike," Giles, Willow and Buffy warned simultaneously, and the vampire raised his eyebrows, somehow innocent and smug at once.

"It was just a question, mates. Something to start you on your ponderous rummaging through big boring books. You figure out what's happening with your new junior Sabrina, and I'll be off on my ownsome, killing Sunnydale's nasties." He looked at Buffy coyly. "Unless you'd like to join me, Slayer. Get in a patrol, a spot of violence?" Buffy looked back at Giles, her eyes pleading as if she was a five year-old that had just been offered a pony. Giles shook his head ruefully.

"Well, yes, if you're certain you're ready, Buffy, I think that would be alright," he said. 

"I am so ready," the Slayer gushed. "You have no idea how hard it was standing by and being all damsel-y while you guys got to have all the fun. Just let me grab some weapons, Spike." Dawn looked momentarily panicked.

"No! You just got here, Buffy. I don't want you to go," she begged.

"Don't worry, Dawn. I'll be back," she said, looking around wistfully. "I get the feeling that life around here is just about to get really interesting, in a very Hellmouthy kind of way."

"Second thoughts, Buffy?" Willow asked sadly, and Buffy came over and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Willow closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the friendly embrace.

"Nah. It's good to be back. And whatever's going on with Dawn or the Hellmouth or Angel or college or life, I'm totally ready. As long as you guys are with me," she amended quickly. She looked around the room and everyone nodded and smiled. Buffy went to the back and returned with a few stakes and a crossbow. She headed out the door, Spike trailing right behind. They walked in silence for a few minutes through the quiet Sunnydale streets.

"Penny for your thoughts, Slayer," Spike said softly. Buffy looked at him and smirked.

"This is so cool. It's like the first day of school. I can't wait until the vampires get a load out of me. They know I'm dead, right? Please tell me they think I'm dead. They are so gonna wig," Buffy babbled, practically skipping her way to the cemetery. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Great. Not that I'm ungrateful, but did she have to come back so chatty?" he said, eyes heavenward.

"I heard that!" Buffy called back from up ahead.

For a moment they separately thought they heard something, a sound like a low chuckle of amusement. Then they shrugged, figuring it was just the wind blowing through the trees. Merlin watched from his hidden vantage point, still laughing.

"Until the next quest, dear lady, good knight," he saluted them, sketching a quick bow as he vanished from Sunnydale.

***********************

That's all, folks! Hope you liked it. Feedback is much appreciated. And as far as sequels go...well, you never can tell, can you?


End file.
